La Fuerza de una Princesa
by Feles Nigra
Summary: Siempre me pregunte cómo es que Izayoi pudo criar a InuYasha, es decir, lo perdió todo en el incendio de su palacio. Ella siendo noble, no pudo librarse de la estigmatización que conlleva ser madre soltera en un tiempo de prejuicios, guerras internas y amenazas sobrenaturales. Pienso que ella fue muy fuerte y logro salir adelante a pesar de todo, he aquí mi versión de la historia.
1. Después del Dolor

Buenas tardes lectores :3

El día de hoy por fin les traigo un nuevo fic, en el cual relatare que sucedió exactamente después de la muerte de InuTaisho. Siempre me pregunte como Izayoi logro salir adelante con InuYasha recién nacido, seguramente fue difícil para ella, así que este relato cuenta mi versión de la historia, con algo de tensión y drama. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias por su tiempo de lectura y por los comentarios que gusten dejarme ;)

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión, además de que me encanta este anime.

* * *

 **LA FUERZA DE UNA PRINCESA**

Capitulo 1: Después del Dolor

 _Mi corazón se desgarra al verte morir, mi alma sangra al sentir que ya te perdí. El fuego consume todo lo que fue y ya no podrá ser, el humo se lleva mi felicidad y los escombros entierran mis sueños ya. Nadie jamás entenderá cuanto te ame, nadie jamás comprenderá tu proceder, InuTaisho estés donde estés, siempre te recordare._

…

El cielo se estremece, los truenos amenazan con partir el firmamento y los relámpagos iluminan tenuemente la obscuridad. La lluvia cae sin parar y se mezcla con el llanto de una mujer que camina con paso tembloroso a través de un bosque. Las criaturas se resguardan, no piensan en cazar, porque saben que esta noche es de luto. El gran InuTaisho ha muerto y parece que la naturaleza y todos sus habitantes se han dado cuenta. Algunos lloran, otros agachan la cabeza en silencio y otros más sonríen con burla, sin embargo, mantienen el gesto de respeto.

La mujer sigue caminando sin importar el lodo, las piedras y el sufrimiento. Sostiene entre sus brazos a un cachorro que ha dejado de llorar y que duerme sin sentir el peso del destino que ha caído sobre sus frágiles hombros. Ella está cubierta por la tela roja que le dejo InuTaisho, sin saber que esto no sería suficiente para protegerlos de todo y de todos. El llanto sigue en silencio, sus ojos no han podido detener las lágrimas desde que se alejo de los restos de su palacio, de sus conocidos, de su vida y de sus sueños rotos.

El dolor de su cuerpo recién parido no parece importarle, restos de su propia sangre van quedando en el camino después de recorrer sus piernas y manchar su vestimenta. El agua diluye todo, limpia poco a poco y borra el rastro de sus pasos… nadie podrá seguirla por ahora.

La ultima lagrima cae sobre el rostro del bebe, quien sin inmutarse, abre lentamente sus ojos. Ella mira con ternura las hermosas pupilas doradas y descubre que a través de su inocente mirada se refleja la pureza de su alma. Es una criatura hermosa e inocente que tiene todo el derecho de vivir como lo tendría cualquier cría de otra especie. El pequeño bosteza y vuelve a dormir, acurrucado en los brazos de su madre.

Izayoi sigue caminando sin parar, no le importa el cansancio ni el daño en sus pies desnudos. Un poco más adelante, encuentra un cobertizo natural, producto de las rocas y un frondoso árbol cuya copa forma un techo adecuado. Se acerca con cautela, revisa en todas direcciones y después se acurruca en el hueco que forma el tronco y la pared rocosa. La lluvia continua, ahora es más ligera, pero no se detiene, el cielo va dando una tregua lenta, después del estruendo inicial.

Hace frío, parte de su atuendo sigue húmedo y la tela roja no es suficiente para brindar calor. No le importa, solo se preocupa de mantener abrazado a su bebe, cerca de su pecho para que su propio calor corporal lo proteja. Se envuelve un poco más y se queda quieta, mirando a la oscuridad.

– _InuTaisho, ¿Porque tuvo que ser así?_ – se cuestiono en sus pensamientos. – _Te avise con tiempo… te pedí que vinieras por mi… pero fue demasiado tarde…_ – se lamento.

Volteo a ver al cachorro y sus ojos se humedecieron una vez más al recordar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Izayoi no estaba muy consciente de lo que sucedía, sabía que Takemaru la había asesinado y de pronto, de un momento a otro, InuTaisho estaba a su lado, cubriéndola con un manto rojo. En ese momento él la miro y sonrió ligeramente, acerco su mano al pequeño bulto que ella sostenía con fuerza, retiro la tela que cubría el rostro del bebe y nuevamente sonrió._

 _Se escucharon pasos rápidos, no había tiempo. InuTaisho busco algo entre su ropaje y lo acerco al recién nacido, que comenzaba a llorar, Izayoi pudo verlo, era un pequeña perla, negra y resplandeciente. Con cuidado abrió ligeramente el parpado derecho del cachorro y dejo caer la esferita sobre el ojo, ésta brillo hasta desaparecer en su interior. Ella quiso preguntar, pero el grito de Takemaru se lo impidió._

 _–Vete de aquí– dijo el gran demonio, al tiempo que desenfundaba su katana para pelear._

 _…_

 _"InuYasha, el nombre del niño es InuYasha…"_

 _"Debes seguir viviendo, eso es lo que tienes que hacer, junto con InuYasha…"_

 _Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, las últimas que pronuncio el hombre que la amo. Tan pronto como abandono el palacio, éste cayó devorado por el fuego. Ella permaneció en la colina observando en silencio, con el corazón destrozado, esperando un milagro que sabía, nunca llegaría… comenzó a llover. El cielo parecía burlarse de ella y de su hijo, quien seguía llorando, como si supiera que su padre había muerto._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Izayoi suspiro, seco sus lagrimas y beso a su bebe en la mejilla.

–No permitiré que nada te suceda– le dijo.

La noche siguió avanzando y poco a poco la lluvia fue disminuyendo. El bosque se mantenía tranquilo con sus sonidos habituales y para suerte de ambos, nada los amenazo esa noche.

…

El día comenzó fresco y radiante, las aves cantaban recibiendo al sol.

La mujer abrió los ojos, no había podido dormir adecuadamente, su sueño fue muy ligero y lleno de sobresaltos, todo el tiempo estuvo vigilando a InuYasha, pero éste permanecía durmiendo plácidamente. Ella se levanto con calma, pero la incomodidad de su cuerpo aun persistía. Lentamente comenzó a caminar, resistiendo el dolor de sus lastimados pies. Llego a una pequeña caída de agua y se acerco a la orilla del riachuelo que formaba. Después coloco al bebe sobre el manto rojo, previamente doblado. Rasgó la parte inferior de su vestimenta y comenzó a lavar el pedazo de tela en el agua. Poco después limpiaba a InuYasha, quien se revolvía inquietamente, era necesario hacerlo ya que no había tenido tiempo de asearlo después de huir.

Era una situación complicada, tenia los sentimientos a flor de piel, el temor la asechaba y al estar sola con su bebe, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desvalida en ese momento. No sabía qué hacer, ni a dónde dirigirse, tenía temor por el futuro y lo que vendría, pero lo que más le aterraba era la posibilidad de no poder proteger al cachorro, quien al ser un mestizo, tendría una vida muy diferente a la de una cría humana o demonio.

Rato después termino de asearse ella también y ahora alimentaba a InuYasha. Por fortuna, tuvo a su servicio a una vieja comadrona que la puso al tanto de lo que debería hacer cuando naciera su hijo. Desafortunadamente no pudo estar presente cuando ella estaba dando a luz, los conflictos con Takeramu y la falta de sus padres impidieron que ella tuviera la asistencia necesaria.

Paso un par de horas más, ella permanecía vigilante al tiempo que arrullaba al recién nacido. Seguía sentada a la orilla del riachuelo sin saber qué hacer. De pronto sintió que la miraban, pero no sabía desde donde.

Una voz se escucho de la nada. –Buenos días princesa Izayoi– dijo el misterioso visitante.

– ¡¿Quién es, donde estas?!– cuestiono ella, sobresaltada y mirando en todas direcciones.

–No se asuste por favor, soy sirviente del gran InuTaisho– contesto en tono conciliador. –Soy un demonio pulga y me encuentro en su hombro derecho– aclaro rápidamente.

Izayoi seguía asustada, pero al escuchar el nombre de InuTaisho, logro tranquilizarse. Lentamente volteo a su hombro y vio a la pequeña pulga, que inmediatamente le hizo una reverencia.

–Mi nombre es Myoga y solamente quiero ayudarla, princesa Izayoi– comento el pequeño demonio, incorporándose y saltando a una piedra que se encontraba frente a la mujer.

Ella lo observo detenidamente antes de pronunciar palabra. – ¿Eres su sirviente?– pregunto finalmente.

–Fui más que su sirviente… siempre lo admire y respete, por muchos años le serví y aunque ha muerto, mi lealtad jamás desaparecerá– dijo Myoga con gesto solemne. –El gran InuTaisho me confió la misión de protegerla y ayudarla con su bebe. –

La mujer agacho la cara y un par de lágrimas cruzaron sus mejillas. –Él está muerto… ahora estamos solos. –

–Princesa, si me lo permite, usted no puede dejarse caer, es madre del hijo del gran InuTaisho… tiene un gran camino por delante– expreso la pulga, tratando de consolarla.

– ¡No sé qué hacer, ni a quién recurrir!... mi familia está muerta y mi corte me desprecia por haberme enamorado de un demonio y peor aún, por haber parido a un mestizo– dijo Izayoi con dolor en la voz.

–Por favor, princesa, aun no es el fin. Yo voy a ayudarla– contesto Myoga al tiempo que saltaba a su hombro nuevamente. –Vaya en esa dirección, tenemos que salir de este bosque– dijo, señalando un sendero.

Izayoi limpio sus lagrimas y abrazo con más fuerza a InuYasha, comenzó a caminar, siguiendo la indicaciones de la pulga. Avanzo por un rato, haciendo plática con el pequeño demonio, quien con sus palabras, consiguió tranquilizarla.

– ¡Qué lindo bebe!, tiene los ojos de mi señor– expreso con mueca de ternura, el sirviente.

–Así es, sus ojos son hermosos y su cabello también– contesto ella. –Sin embargo… sus orejas…– se quedo en silencio.

–No se preocupe princesa Izayoi, su aspecto no será un impedimento para que se convierta en un digno heredero del gran InuTaisho… solamente necesita la fuerza de su madre– comento Myoga, al tiempo que la miraba.

La joven madre sonrió, ese pequeño demonio era un aliciente para no rendirse. Caminaron un poco más y a lo lejos comenzó a distinguirse el final de los árboles y el inicio de una pradera. Había un grupo de personas, tres hombres y tres mujeres, con una modesta carreta y otros equipamientos para iniciar un viaje.

Izayoi dudo por un momento y detuvo sus pasos. Podía reconocer a varios de sus sirvientes, los más fieles, pero ahora no estaba segura si podía confiar en ellos. Myoga le dio la respuesta.

–No tenga miedo, ellos siguen siendo fieles a usted y están preparados para acompañarla a otro lugar donde podrá criar al pequeño InuYasha– le explico el sirviente. Ella asintió y caminaron hasta llegar al grupo de personas.

– ¡Princesa Izayoi, está usted bien gracias al cielo!– grito una mujer mayor al verla llegar. Todos los demás sirvientes hicieron una reverencia.

–Gracias, no saben cuánto les agradezco que estén aquí– comento Izayoi con los ojos húmedos.

–Princesa, nosotros siempre seremos sus fieles sirvientes, puede contar con ello y la protegemos hasta el final de nuestras vidas– dijo un hombre de gesto serio que portaba armadura, arco y katana.

– ¡Así es princesa, cuente con nosotros!– dijeron al unisonó los demás.

 _Este grupo de personas, las más leales y allegadas a la princesa, tuvieron el honor de conocer al gran señor del Oeste y supieron de la historia de amor que se dio entre él y su joven ama. Por eso, un mes atrás, el poderoso demonio se reunió con ellos en el anonimato total. Él les encomendó que protegieran a Izayoi y que se prepararan para lo que sucedería. Como fieles sirvientes, juraron hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, pues en verdad respetaban y comprendían los sentimientos de esa pareja y sabían que sería imposible que su relación prosperara en tiempos tan turbulentos. Es por esto mismo que, horas antes del nacimiento de InuYasha y la llegada del gran demonio, ellos se escabulleron entre las sombras, con todo listo para esperar a su princesa y huir lejos._

 _Un soldado, que había formado parte de la guardia real y que jamás estuvo de acuerdo con las ideas de su comandante. Dos campesinos, expertos en el cultivo de la tierra y la recolección de frutos y plantas comestibles. Tres mujeres, la primera era una señora madura, que había sido la nana de Izayoi y después se convirtió en su dama de compañía más fiel. Las otras dos jóvenes eran cocineras y las mejores asistentes que jamás tuvo la princesa. Estas personas serian los acompañantes de Izayoi y se encargarían de escoltarla a otro lugar, donde podría estar a salvo junto con su hijo._

–Gracias nuevamente– dijo la princesa, al tiempo que subía a la carreta. Myoga salto al hombro del soldado.

–Señor Myoga, todo está listo, debemos partir inmediatamente tal y como lo ordeno el gran InuTaisho– comento el hombre, al tiempo que montaba su caballo y se posicionaba al frente del grupo.

La pulga asintió. –Vámonos, debemos alejarnos de aquí, el padre de la princesa murió hace poco y muchos de sus enemigos querrán tomar estas tierras, ya que no consideran a la heredera como un obstáculo– comento Myoga. Sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba aun más al fiel sirviente. – _Los humanos no son tanto problema… el verdadero peligro son los demonios. Ahora que mi señor ha muerto, intentaran alzarse no solo con el poder, sino que también buscaran derramar la sangre del pequeño InuYasha_ – pensó con inquietud.

El grupo inicio su marcha rumbo a las tierras del Este, buscarían refugio con un pariente del padre de Izayoi.

* * *

Continuara...


	2. Efímera Esperanza

Buenas noches ;)

Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, con un poco de drama 0_0

Le doy las gracias a las(os) lectoras(es) que me han dado la oportunidad para entretenerlos, aunque sea un poquito ;)

Saludos

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión, además de que me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Efímera Esperanza

Anochecía cuando la pequeña procesión llego al valle. Habían estado viajando por dos días a través de caminos poco transitados, evadiendo poblados y viajeros. La peregrinación de la princesa Izayoi debía pasar desapercibida y si los rumores decían que ella había muerto en el incendio del palacio, era mejor que siguieran así por ahora.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser una casa de campo, o mejor dicho, una mansión de campo. Evidentemente la construcción pertenecía a gente noble, ya que no era pequeña, tenía un gran muro rodeándola y en el portal de entrada, un par de guardias les dieron la bienvenida.

El soldado que encabezaba al grupo desmonto y se dirigió hacia ellos. Después de un momento, hizo una señal para que avanzaran. La carreta y el personal entraron a un gran patio y las puertas de entrada se cerraron detrás de ellos, resguardándolos de cualquier mirada indiscreta. La princesa y su hijo estaban a salvo por el momento.

…

–Bienvenida querida– dijo una elegante mujer sentada en el centro de una sala. Permanecía recargada entre cojines y una sirvienta estaba a su lado.

–Gracias… gracias por tu ayuda, tía Nozomi – contesto Izayoi.

–No tienes nada que agradecer niña, sabes que siempre tuve una buena relación con tu padre– dijo la mujer. –Y comprendo que buscaras mi ayuda. Estoy enterada de lo que sucedió en tu palacio y el conflicto que se avecina en tus tierras– explicó.

–Tía… no sé qué decir, no quería ser inoportuna, pero eres la única familia que tengo ahora– hablo Izayoi con un nudo en la garganta.

–No tienes de que preocuparte, sabes que siempre te he querido como a una hija. Pero debo advertirte algo, si piensas quedarte aquí, tendrás que permanecer oculta. Nadie debe saber que la única hija del terrateniente esta escondiéndose en este lugar, no deseo tener conflictos– contesto la mujer mayor.

–Sí, comprendo tus palabras y prometo que mi hijo y yo no seremos una carga, no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí. Además, estoy consciente de que es difícil para ti sobrellevar las cosas desde que eres viuda– respondió Izayoi.

–Sí, y a pesar de ser viuda, no he dejado de ser pretendida por algunos estúpidos nobles que intentan cortejarme. Mi difunto esposo dejo un gran título nobiliario y sus tierras son las mejores de esta región. Pero nadie hará que yo comparta esta herencia y como no tengo hijos, solo me quedas tu Izayoi– explico Nozomi. –Por esto mismo, es importante que permanezcas escondida, no deseo que te acosen, o peor aún, que algún enemigo de tu padre venga a buscarte para acabar con tu vida– finalizo.

La princesa se mantuvo en silencio y una tímida lágrima corrió por su mejilla antes de contestar. –Comprendo perfectamente, gracias de nuevo. –

En ese momento el bebe comenzó a agitarse y a llorar. La joven madre lo arrullo un poco, pero no dejaba de quejarse.

–Tu hijo debe tener hambre, mi sirvienta te mostrara tus aposentos, ve y aliméntalo– indico la tía. –Pero antes, permite que lo vea– pidió de pronto, al tiempo que se incorporaba.

Izayoi trago saliva nerviosamente, su tía Nozomi sabía que ella había tenido un idilio amoroso y como resultado, un hijo. Pero no estaba enterada de que el padre fue un demonio. Era un riesgo, pero no tenia caso intentar ocultarlo, si su pariente le permitía quedarse ahí, debía ser sincera desde el principio.

Nozomi se acerco y destapo a la criatura, que hacia muecas de molestia. La madre aguanto la respiración por un par de segundos y después la señora la miro con gesto de extrañeza.

– ¿Cómo es posible Izayoi, acaso te enamoraste de un monstruo?– pregunto con tono serio, pero no agresivo. La señora había identificado inmediatamente que la cría era un mestizo de razas completamente diferentes.

–Yo… yo no espero que lo comprendas tía, pero si… me enamore del señor del Oeste. Ame y siempre amare con toda mi alma al gran InuTaisho– dijo la princesa, con gran convicción y seguridad en su voz.

– ¿InuTaisho, el gran demonio de las tierras occidentales?– pregunto desconcertada Nozomi.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo.

–Entiendo, esto es inesperado, jamás lo imagine…– hablo con sorpresa. –Bueno, ahora no es el mejor momento para esta plática, dejémoslo para mañana. Retírate, alimenta a tu hijo y descansa. –

– ¿Y… mis sirvientes?– pregunto Izayoi con timidez.

–Ya se les asignó un lugar en los dormitorios con el demás personal, no te preocupes– contesto su tía.

La princesa hizo una reverencia con gran respeto y después se retiro, siguiendo a la sirvienta.

La señora la miro alejarse y soltando un gran suspiro, tomo asiento de nuevo. La noche continuó su marcha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado, en tierras lejanas, se daba una extraña situación.

Una hermosa mujer de elegante porte y aire soberbio, miraba a la lejanía del cielo desde el barandal de un gran balcón. Su mirada era serena y no expresa absolutamente nada.

De pronto se escucharon pasos muy ligeros, alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al palco.

–Por fin has vuelto, ¿Dónde has estado?– pregunto la mujer sin voltear a ver.

–Buscando– contesto secamente un hombre de fría estampa.

–Pregunte dónde estabas, no lo que hacías– dijo la mujer.

–Estaba en las tierras del Este– volvió a responder con frialdad.

–Deja de hacer eso, ya no eres un niño. Ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad y debes afrontarla– expreso con gesto autoritario.

– ¡No quiero dejar esto así, no es justo lo que hizo!– alzo de pronto la voz el recién llegado.

–La vida no es justa, ya deberías saberlo. Ahora escucha con atención– pronuncio la mujer con tono aun más serio, casi represivo. –No pienso tolerar tus caprichos, no ahora que tú padre ha muerto y todo el peso del reino se viene encima de nosotros. Es tiempo de que te encargues de tus obligaciones, ya tienes edad para ello– sentencio, al tiempo que volteaba a mirarlo.

–Pero… ¡Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tengo que aceptarlo así nada más?! ¡Debo de arreglar esto, es una deshonra dejarlo así y mi orgullo no estará satisfecho hasta limpiar con sangre tal insulto!– contesto con enojo.

– ¡Retírate, no quiero seguir escuchando tus rabietas!– ordeno autoritaria la mujer. Su mirada fue tan estricta, que termino por someter a su interlocutor. Éste bufo con molestia antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse del lugar.

La elegante dama lo miro alejarse, hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y de nuevo dirigió su atención al cielo. – _Sí que fuiste un estúpido al tomar esa decisión… ahora que ya no estás aquí, tengo que lidiar con los problemas que dejaste y los berrinches de este mocoso inmaduro_ – pensó para sí misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha pasado una semana desde que Izayoi y sus sirvientes llegaron a la casa de Nozomi.

Amanecía y todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que el llanto de un bebe se escuchó en una de las habitaciones.

–Por favor InuYasha, que deseas– dijo Izayoi arrullando al bebe. –Ya te cambie, ya te alimente, que es lo que te molesta– se preguntaba la joven madre.

–Debe tener aire en el estomago– dijo Nori, la fiel nana de la princesa. –Tiene que hacer esto…– indico, al tiempo que tomaba al niño y lo colocaba sobre su hombro para darle unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda. De pronto se escucho un pequeño eructo.

–Gracias Nori, no sé qué haría sin ti– dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa. A pesar de todo, seguía dependiendo bastante de sus sirvientes, incluso para atender a su hijo.

–Princesa, ya sabe que nosotros estamos para servirle– contesto la señora.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de su habitación. –Princesa Izayoi, traigo noticias– se escucho una voz masculina.

–Adelante Yosuke– indico ella.

El ex soldado de la escolta real entro al cuarto e hizo una reverencia. –Mi señora, le tengo buenas noticias, por fin hemos localizado el mejor lugar para que usted esté a salvo. Se encuentra en los límites del Norte– explico rápidamente.

–Así es princesa, ese sitio se encuentra en tierras pacificas, nadie la podrá amenazar ahí– dijo otra voz, proveniente del hombro del guardia.

–Myoga, ¿Estás seguro que ese sitio es al que se refería InuTaisho?– pregunto Izayoi.

–Sí, en esa aldea podrá vivir en paz. Pero debemos hacer los preparativos para el viaje lo más pronto posible, las revueltas civiles amenazan con alcanzar el territorio por donde debemos pasar– explico la pulga.

–Comenzare con los preparativos, princesa. Usted deberá avisarle a su tía que pronto partiremos– complemento Yosuke, haciendo otra reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.

Izayoi hizo un gesto de asentimiento y volteo a ver a su hijo, el cual dormía ya. Su tierna expresión indicaba que nada en el mundo le preocupaba. –Hablare hoy mismo con mi tía Nozomi– dijo con resolución.

…

Más tarde.

– ¿Ese lugar es seguro, en serio no quieres quedarte más tiempo aquí? – pregunto la mujer mayor.

–Agradezco toda la ayuda que me has brindado tía y principalmente que me hayas aceptado con mi bebe. Pero ahora debo hacerme responsable y seguir adelante, no quiero que tu noble apellido caiga en habladurías por mi presencia aquí– dijo Izayoi.

–Eso no me importa mucho, lo que me preocupa es que estés a salvo tú y tu hijo. Sé que has escuchado los rumores de que te están buscando los enemigos de tu padre, pero no te preocupes, de mi boca no saldrá nada– hablo la señora con tono conciliador. –Y si piensas marcharte, al menos permite que te ayude con víveres y una escolta. –

–Eres muy amable tía, pero solamente podría aceptar los víveres. No podemos viajar con una guardia rodeándonos, sería muy llamativo– contesto la princesa.

– ¿Y cómo piensan afrontar los peligros del camino?– pregunto Nozomi.

–Yosuke y Myoga se encargaran de la ruta de viaje, ellos saben por dónde ir sin llamar la atención– dijo la joven madre.

–Está bien querida, solo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado… porque no solo los enemigos de tu padre te están buscando– expreso de pronto con gravedad.

Izayoi palideció ante esas palabras. – ¿Qué quieres decir?– pregunto.

–Después de que me dijeras quien fue el padre del niño, le pedí a mi capitán de guardia que investigara con sus contactos un poco sobre él y las consecuencias de su muerte– explico la mujer, después hizo una pausa antes de continuar. –Izayoi, los enemigos de ese poderoso demonio también buscan cobrarse viejos rencores y otras afrentas. Saben que tuvo un hijo con una humana, así que probablemente estén buscándote a ti y al bebe. –

La princesa agacho el rostro y se mantuvo en silencio un momento. –Por eso debo alejarme de aquí, no deseo que corras peligro por mi culpa– murmuro por lo bajo, tratando de modular la voz, no quería llorar nuevamente.

Nozomi se acerco a ella y la abrazo. –No permitas que te encuentren, no permitas que nadie te detenga a ti ni a tu hijo. Demuestra que eres una mujer fuerte– pronuncio las palabras con ánimo, para alentar a su sobrina a no rendirse.

–Así lo haré tía, gracias– contesto Izayoi, al tiempo que alzaba el rostro con determinación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El enojo de la aristócrata no podía ser más evidente.

– ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!– pregunto con irritación.

–Mi señora, el joven amo salió esta mañana del palacio y no ha vuelto– contesto un viejo demonio con apariencia de escribano. Llevaba cargando una gran cantidad de pergaminos, algunas plumas de ave y un contenedor de tinta. –Espero que regrese pronto, es necesario que comience a revisar estos registros y firme los acuerdos pendientes, de lo contrario, los señores feudales del Sur se molestaran y podrían dejar de comerciar con nosotros– explico con algo de nervios.

–Maldita sea, se comporta como un cachorro idiota, aun no entiende lo grave de esta situación. Lleva todo eso a la estancia, yo misma lo revisare– ordeno la mujer, al tiempo que se encaminaba a otro pasillo rumbo al patio del lugar.

Llego a un área de entrenamiento, donde un grupo de soldados practicaban. Tan pronto la vieron, todos hicieron una reverencia.

–Envía a uno de tus hombres al Este, rastreen a mi hijo. Que no se dé cuenta y tan pronto lo localicen, quiero que me avisen de inmediato– indico con tono serio a uno de los soldados, el cual inmediatamente asintió y se alejo.

…

Más tarde, la mujer revisaba con detalle un pergamino, al paso de los segundos su gesto fue cambiando. Entonces, en un parpadeo, lo rompió en varios pedazos, los cuales arrojo al suelo con enojo.

–Estúpido InuTaisho, algunos de tus gestos amables dejaron consecuencias muy desagradables– se expreso con fastidio. –Y estos idiotas creen que pueden verme la cara, porque no hay un "hombre" haciéndose cargo. Pobres ignorantes, no saben que conmigo no se juega– dijo sonriendo de forma altiva. Entonces hizo sonar una pequeña campana que se encontraba en un mueble cercano a su diván.

Inmediatamente apareció el escribano, haciendo una reverencia. – ¿Llamo usted, mi señora?–

–Quiero que redactes una solicitud de aplazamiento para los señores feudales del Sur– indico la mujer.

–Pero mi señora, eso generaría tensiones políticas con el territorio del Sur– se expreso tímidamente el anciano.

–No me importa, mi hijo es quien debe encargarse de esto, no tengo porque solucionarle la vida. Así que tan pronto regrese, va a tener mucho trabajo por hacer. Y si esos estúpidos tienen alguna objeción, que me lo digan de frente– dijo ella con arrogancia, al tiempo que sus ojos destellaron en un escarlata amenazante.

El sirviente asintió sin decir palabra alguna. No por nada ella seguía siendo la soberana de esas tierras y aun conservaba el mismo poder y dominio que su fallecido esposo. Nadie se atrevería a llevarle la contra, pero era necesario recordarles a los miembros de la nobleza, que ella seguía al mando. Al menos hasta que su caprichoso hijo tomara el poder por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El grupo ya estaba listo para partir al día siguiente, sin embargo, esa noche todo el lugar era acechado por siniestros ojos y ninguno de los residentes estaba preparado para lo que sucedería.

Izayoi dormía con InuYasha a su lado, la mayoría de los habitantes de la residencia hacían lo mismo, excepto los guardias que patrullaban el perímetro. De pronto se empezaron a escuchar gemidos ahogados, quejidos de dolor y estertores de muerte. Un grupo de criaturas sobrenaturales habían iniciado el asalto a la mansión de Nozomi y los primeros en morir fueron los vigilantes desprevenidos.

Todo ocurrió en un instante, los rugidos provocaron el caos y las bestias comenzaron a atacar, la gente del lugar despertó a una pesadilla. Los hombres que servían en la mansión y los demás soldados no eran suficientes para defender el sitio. Alguien grito – ¡Protejan a la señora Nozomi y a la princesa Izayoi!– al tiempo que los alaridos y el llanto inundaron la noche. Esos demonios tenían un objetivo muy claro, buscar al hijo de InuTaisho y asesinarlo junto con su madre.

…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, la joven madre sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

– ¡Rápido princesa, están atacándonos, sígame por favor!– grito Yosuke, entrando precipitadamente al cuarto.

– ¡No es posible, nadie sabía que estábamos aquí!– contesto sobresaltada Izayoi, al tiempo que abrazaba a su bebe.

–Los enemigos de usted no, princesa– explico el soldado. –Son demonios, los que han venido a buscarla– dijo con gesto ensombrecido.

Izayoi palideció y sintió como sus piernas amenazaban con dejar de sostenerla. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar, inmediatamente el tirón del guardia la saco de su estupor, casi la llevaba a rastras fuera de la habitación.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí, pero no podemos hacerlo por el frente– indico el hombre.

– ¡¿Cómo saldremos de aquí, donde esta mi tía Nozomi?!– pregunto con desesperación la joven.

–No lo sé princesa, cuando comenzaron a entrar los monstruos, corrí hacia acá– contesto Yosuke.

De pronto, un grito desgarrador se escucho en una habitación cercana. Izayoi sintió que le atenazaban el estomago al reconocer la voz de su tía. El soldado empuño su katana hacia el frente, al tiempo que avanzaban lentamente por el pasillo. Pasaron frente a la entrada de la habitación, todo estaba destrozado y el fuego comenzaba a crecer. La figura de un enorme ogro les daba la espalda, de sus garras pendía el cuerpo agonizante de Nozomi. Le habían trozado la garganta de una mordida y la sangre escapaba de su cuello con grotesca facilidad, su rostro miraba hacia ellos.

La princesa pudo ver a la muerte en sus ojos y estuvo a punto de gritar. Yosuke le tapo la boca, al tiempo que la empujaba para alejarla de tal escenario. La criatura acerco el cuerpo a su rostro, quedando embadurnado de tinte carmesí, entonces comenzó a cebarse con voracidad, tanto así, que no se dio cuenta de los otros humanos, ni siquiera del olor del pequeño cachorro.

Izayoi sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y su llanto escapo sin poder contenerse, había perdido al único familiar cercano que le quedaba y esas imágenes jamás se borrarían de su mente. El guardia permanecía en silencio pero con los sentidos agudizados, no permitiría que su ama muriera de esa forma, aunque le costara la vida a él. Llegaron a la parte trasera de la residencia.

–Tenemos suerte, esos malditos aun no llegan aquí– hablo con agitación. –Por favor princesa, no puede quebrarse en este momento, su hijo depende de usted– indicó, tratando de calmarla.

– ¡Yo… yo no puedo… ella, ella murió por mi culpa…!– intento hablar en medio del llanto.

– ¡No hay tiempo para esto!– grito Yosuke, mientras pateaba una parte del muro. Segundos después, una de las rocas se aflojo. – ¡Bien, el pasadizo aun funciona, ese guardia no me mintió!– expreso emocionado.

Izayoi miro atónita como se descubría un túnel que atravesaba el muro y llegaba al otro lado, donde se podía ver el bosque. Era una ruta de escape que solo la guardia de ese lugar conocía. Por fortuna para ellos, Yosuke se había ganado la confianza de los demás soldados para que compartieran esa información con él.

Ambos salieron lo más rápido posible y corrieron a la seguridad de los arboles. Llegaron a un espacio tupido de arbustos, los cuales formaban un buen camuflaje. La princesa se adentro en ellos y se acurruco con su hijo, acto seguido, el soldado tomo una pequeña bolsa de su cinturón y comenzó a derramar un polvo marrón alrededor de los matorrales.

–Esto la protegerá, no podrán detectar su aroma. No salga de aquí por favor, espere a mi regreso y guarde silencio– índico Yosuke. –Señor Myoga, lo dejo a cargo– finalizo, al tiempo que se encaminaba de regreso a la mansión, la cual ya ardía en llamas.

–Sí, no te preocupes– contesto el pequeño demonio, que ya se encontraba en el hombro de Izayoi.

La princesa quiso gritarle al hombre, pero no pudo, el nudo en su garganta y el llanto se lo impidieron. Ella comenzó a temblar y el bebe sintió su temor, empezó a agitarse amenazando con llorar.

–Por favor princesa Izayoi, tranquilícese, si nos descubren será nuestro fin– pidió la pequeña pulga.

–Yo… yo lo siento, es que esto es demasiado… es horrible– contesto con dificultad, al tiempo que arrullaba a su hijo para que no llorara.

–Mi señora, debe de estar consciente de que esto podía suceder. Mi amo InuTaisho era el demonio más poderoso de occidente y tal vez de todo Japón. Y así como era respetado, de la misma forma era odiado, esos enemigos no se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzados al enterarse de su muerte– explico Myoga.

–A veces el destino se ensaña con los más débiles… – contesto ella en un murmullo.

A lo lejos, los gritos de los humanos se perdían en la noche y el fuego consumía lo último de ellos.

* * *

Continuara...

XD lamento dejarlos en esta parte tan tensa, pero es para mantener la emocion y porque no quiero que los capitulos sean tan largos ;D

De antemano agradezco sus comentarios y su valioso tiempo para leer este fic y lo que he escrito antes. En verdad me hacen muy feliz :D


	3. Nueva Amenaza

Buenas noches :3

Les he traído el nuevo capitulo, apenas lo termine de corregir hace rato XD así que continuemos con el drama y la tensión. Gracias por sus comentarios y su tiempo de lectura ;)

Saludos.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión, además de que me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Nueva Amenaza

Pasaron las horas, el sol comenzaba a despuntar. El pequeño demonio le hizo compañía a la joven y al bebe durante toda la noche, hasta que finalmente hablo.

–Princesa espere aquí por favor, tengo que revisar el lugar y ver si alguien sobrevivió– dijo la pulga.

–Ten cuidado Myoga, por favor– contesto la joven, aun con los nervios destrozados.

El pequeño sirviente se alejo con rapidez y ella se quedo arrullando al niño, quien por suerte permaneció callado todo el tiempo.

Una hora después, Izayoi escucho murmullos y quejidos, alguien se acercaba. Instintivamente abrazo a su hijo y se acurruco aun mas entre los arbustos, aguantando la respiración.

–Princesa, ¿Dónde está? – se escucho una voz femenina casi en susurro.

La joven tardo un poco en responder, hasta que un nuevo llamado la animo a asomarse con precaución entre las hojas, lo que miro fue un nuevo golpe emocional para ella. Nori, su antigua nana, camina tambaleante sosteniendo con dificultad al soldado, el cual estaba a punto del desmayo. Le faltaba parte del brazo izquierdo y la herida sangraba levemente a través del primitivo vendaje de tela que cubría la extremidad mutilada. La mujer mayor no estaba mejor, tenía una herida que le recorría casi toda la frente y su expresión aun conservaba el terror de lo vivido recientemente. Ambos venia cubiertos de tierra y sangre seca.

– ¡Yosuke, ¿Que sucedió?… ¿Nori, estas bien?!– pregunto asustada, al tiempo que salía de su escondite.

–Mi señora… por favor, manténganse… ocultas…– pronuncio el agotado hombre antes de perder el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre.

Con un poco de dificultad Izayoi y Nori lo llevaron al escondite de arbustos, tenían que atenderlo rápido sino moriría.

–Nori, cuéntame que paso– pidió la princesa, al tiempo que dejaba a su bebe sobre el manto rojo y buscaba la forma de rasgar parte de su kimono.

–Fue espantoso princesa… – intento hablar la señora, tratando de controlar su ansiedad. –Yo estaba en el patio, me dirigía al dormitorio después de revisar por última vez lo que llevaríamos para el viaje, cuando de pronto vi una sombra brincar desde el muro de la entrada… esa cosa comenzó a partir a los soldados por la mitad…– siguió hablando con la voz entrecortada. –Todo fue muy rápido… en un instante los gritos comenzaron a escucharse por todos lados. Alguien me jalo hacia el patio de atrás, era Yosuke… me dijo que me escondiera bajo el piso de la bodega… después se alejo corriendo hacia el interior de la mansión, iba por usted… – continuo relatando al tiempo que se quitaba algo de la espalda. Traía consigo un pequeño saco con hierbas medicinales y plantas para elaborar infusiones, siempre lo cargaba porque constantemente hacia preparados para ella misma.

–Continua por favor– pidió la princesa, mientras ambas trataban de detener el sangrado.

–Princesa… debemos quemarle el brazo, ahora que esta inconsciente– indico Nori al ver el estado de la herida.

Izayoi trago saliva y haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que tenia, asintió. La mujer mayor junto unas ramas y con el arco del soldado comenzó a friccionar la madera de tal forma que logro un pequeño fuego, tomó la katana y la puso en la flama. El metal aumento su temperatura rápidamente, lo suficiente para quemar la piel. Yosuke grito en medio de la inconsciencia, pero no regreso a la vigila. Con los trozos de tela que Izayoi logro cortar de su kimono, pudieron limpiar y vendar la herida junto con algunas hierbas curativas.

–Tenemos que esperar un poco más, aunque los monstruos se fueron en la madrugada– dijo Nori.

– ¿A qué te refieres?– pregunto la princesa.

–Debemos regresar a la mansión y ver que podemos rescatar– contesto la nana.

–Pero eso es peligroso… esos monstruos aun podrían estar rondando– dijo con temor.

De pronto otra voz se agrego a la conversación. –No se angustie princesa, los ogros casi no se quedan después de arrasar con un lugar. La señora Nori tiene razón, se necesitan víveres para el viaje. Lo que acaba de suceder no puede detener nuestros planes, porque aun corren peligro usted y el bebe– dijo Myoga, saltando en el hombro de la mujer mayor.

–Myoga, que bueno que estas bien, pensé que te había pasado algo– expreso Izayoi.

–Estuve con ellos, después de que los encontré bajo el piso de la bodega– respondió la pulga.

–El señor Myoga fue quien nos ayudo a permanecer ocultos, distrayendo a los demonios que se acercaban a donde estábamos. Cuando Yosuke regreso a buscarme, ya era demasiado tarde para los demás sirvientes. Así que permanecimos escondidos– explico Nori nerviosa. –Todavía en la madrugada, aun quedaban monstruos y uno de ellos nos ataco cuando estábamos por llegar al pasadizo del muro, lanzo un zarpazo hacia a mí, Yosuke logro jalarme a tiempo de lo contrario no estaría aquí. Él lo enfrento y logro asesinarlo, pero esa cosa alcanzo a arrancarle el brazo, no pudimos salir en ese momento… Myoga nos encontró y esperamos el amanecer– concluyo.

–Así es, fue necesario usar algunos trucos y pedir ayuda de unas aves, la mayoría de esos ogros son bastante idiotas y caen fácilmente con un cebo– comento con ligera sonrisa. –Desafortunadamente, nadie más se salvo… princesa, lamento la muerte de su tía Nozomi– dijo Myoga con solemnidad.

Izayoi bajo el rostro, todos guardaron silencio, el pequeño InuYasha comenzó a llorar por ella. El largo camino al Norte apenas comenzaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Palacio del Oeste.

Lady Irasue, permanecía recargada en el barandal del mismo balcón que siempre visitaba cada vez que tenía que meditar algo. Durante años ese ha sido el sitio preferido de ella, el lugar donde paso momentos agradables en compañía de su esposo. Ese barandal presenció muchas pláticas, acuerdos, discusiones y sorprendentes confesiones.

Su gesto reflejo algo de molestia al recordar las últimas palabras de su marido.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

 _–Me marcho, Irasue– dijo InuTaisho a espaldas de la mujer, que miraba a la lejanía desde el balcón._

 _– ¿Estás seguro de la decisión que has tomado?– pregunto ella sin voltear a verlo. – ¿Vale la pena morir por una humana?–_

 _–Jamás lo comprenderás, no es necesario que te esfuerces. Nos conocemos desde hace siglos y sé que nunca me darás algo más que un cariño fraternal. Lo nuestro siempre fue un compromiso político, respaldado por siglos de tradiciones y convenios de poder– contesto el gran demonio. –Pero antes de irme, quiero pedirte un último favor. –_

 _La elegante dama seguía sin voltear, mirando al cielo despejado. – ¿Qué deseas InuTaisho?... no se te ocurra pedirme amor, no creas que te voy a rogar y ni pienses que voy a detenerte por lo que vas a hacer– contesto fríamente, sin titubear, como si hablara con un desconocido y no con su marido._

 _El señor del Oeste suspiro con resignación, las palabras de su esposa eran bastantes crueles incluso para él, a pesar de no tener un lazo sentimental con ella. Irasue estaba enterada de su relación con la princesa humana y del bebe que estaba por nacer. Sin embargo, jamás le reclamo nada, nunca lo enfrento con dicho tema, era como si la situación del engaño le resultara algo sin importancia._

 _InuTaisho tenía muy en claro que los arreglos matrimoniales no formaban vínculos emocionales, no como en una pareja que si se ama. Su relación solamente fue fraternal, ella nunca entrego algo más de lo necesario y eso, muy en el fondo, siempre le dolió al poderoso demonio. Sin embargo, al ser los gobernantes del Oeste, debían seguir un protocolo, continuar con las tradiciones y perpetuar su linaje. No había que hacer nada más, no era necesario cultivar los sentimientos, al menos a Irasue, nunca le intereso hacerlo._

 _–No espero que hagas eso. Solo te pido que te encargues de colmillo sagrado y colmillo de acero, ya sabes cuáles son sus destinos y lo que deben hacer cada uno de mis hijos– expresó InuTaisho._

 _–Claro, recuerdo toda tu explicación respecto a esas katanas y lo que tienes planeado para Sesshomaru y el mestizo que esta por nacer, pero… ¿No crees que tu decisión es una cruel broma para tu primogénito?– pregunto Irasue._

 _–Sesshomaru es mi sucesor, tiene el poder, pero no tiene la humildad ni la nobleza que se requiere para gobernar las tierras del Oeste, ese honor debe ganárselo– explico el gran demonio. –Y tu sabes que es cierto, por eso te pido que te encargues de decírselo cuando llegue el momento– finalizo._

 _–Mi hijo ya no es ningún niño y sé que podrá hacerse cargo, pero que me dices de tu hijo… ese mestizo tiene el destino marcado por tu culpa– contesto la mujer, volteando ligeramente el rostro para verlo de soslayo._

 _–Yo me haré cargo de él, le enseñare todo lo necesario y si a alguien no le agrada la idea, puede decírmelo de frente– respondió con firmeza el señor del Oeste._

 _– ¿Estás convencido de que podrás vencer al espíritu Dragón, como para asegurar que te encargaras de ese niño?– cuestiono ella nuevamente._

 _–Nada está escrito… pero si el destino me alcanza, solo te pido que cumplas esta promesa– contesto él._

 _–Me doy cuenta de que no eres capaz de ver más allá de la relación que tienes con esa humana, no entiendes todo lo que está en juego, ni las consecuencias que esto traerá– reprocho la mujer, dándose la vuelta y encarando de frente a su esposo. –Haré lo que me pides, pero no creas que voy a ir a tu funeral– declaro fríamente, al tiempo que pasaba a su lado._

 _InuTaisho permaneció en silencio, esa fue la interacción final con su esposa. La siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en un pasillo, ella jamás volteo. Agacho el rostro antes de susurrar las últimas palabras que pronunciaría en ese lugar. –Gracias por todo, Irasue– finalizó y después emprendió el vuelo._

 _El enfrentamiento con el dragón era inevitable, si no lo vencía, no podría ir por la princesa Izayoi._

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

La señora del Oeste suspiro con fastidio al evocar ese recuerdo. Hace pocos días, se había convertido en la viuda del demonio más poderoso de esas tierras y de un momento a otro, las consecuencias de su muerte se hicieron presentes. Ella no esperaba que el dragón Ryukotsusei hiriera de gravedad a su marido. Ahora tenía que lidiar con los señores feudales que la acosaban con asuntos y problemas que quedaron sin resolver por parte de él. Aunado a eso, también estaban los monstruos menores, que se creían con el derecho de tomar las tierras de Occidente, pobres ilusos.

–Estúpido InuTaisho, esa humana te idiotizo tanto, que a final de cuentas perdiste ante ese dragón– murmuro por lo bajo. –Y lo que más me molesta, es que Sesshomaru no ha sido capaz de superar la situación– recalco enojada.

Se escucharon pasos, ella volteo y miro al soldado, que se acercaba rápidamente.

–Mi señora, hemos localizado a su hijo– indicó el guardia, haciendo una reverencia.

Irasue no contesto, pero su gesto le indico al hombre que podía proceder con su reporte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con un poco de dificultad lograron entrar a las ruinas de la mansión, por todos lados se podía ver sangre y restos de cadáveres. El fuego había devorado casi toda la parte frontal y el olor a muerte inundaba el aire, acompañando las escenas dantescas de la masacre. Ambas mujeres tuvieron que cubrirse la boca con algún pedazo de tela y concentrar su mirada en un punto fijo hacia adelante, no debían distraerse, de lo contrario tendrían un shock nervioso.

Más adelante, cerca de la bodega, encontraron la pequeña carreta que se encontraba casi ilesa. Por fortuna, el fuego solamente había dañado mínimamente una esquina que no afectaba el transporte de víveres.

–Es un milagro que aun sirva, ahora solo tenemos que verificar que este todo lo necesario para el viaje y tratar de encontrar un caballo– dijo Nori.

–Sí, pero donde hallaremos uno, los que no están calcinados, fueron devorados o huyeron– contesto Izayoi.

– ¡Por aquí, rápido!– grito Myoga desde un derruido establo. Había encontrado un caballo de tiro, que solamente tenía algunos golpes en el costado, el animal quedo atrapado en el fondo del lugar cerca del almacén de agua, esto le permitió sobrevivir, ya que esa parte no fue alcanzada por el fuego.

–Que bien, ahora solo tenemos que liberarlo y engancharlo a la carreta– se expreso Nori contenta.

Izayoi sonrió, mientras cargaba a InuYasha y pensaba en como lo harían, el llevar un bebe en brazos dificultaba muchas cosas.

…

Yosuke abrió los ojos, el traqueteo de la carreta lo alerto y el dolor de su herida lo hizo quejarse con fuerza. Entonces miro a su alrededor, se encontraba recostado en los arbustos donde había dejado a Izayoi. Con lentitud se levanto, al tiempo que las mujeres acercaban el transporte para ayudarlo a subir.

– ¿Se encuentran bien?– pregunto el hombre.

–Si Yosuke, no te preocupes. Ahora debemos alejarnos de aquí y revisar tu herida, no podemos permitir que se infecte– contesto Izayoi.

Poco después, todos se internaron en el bosque por un sendero alternativo, tenían que alejarse de ese lugar y pasar desapercibidos lo más que se pudiera. Los atacantes no volverían a las ruinas de la mansión, pero tarde o temprano detectarían de nuevo el rastro de la princesa. El camino aun guardaba muchos peligros.

A lo lejos, en una colina cercana, un par de ojos ambarinos miraban fijamente al grupo que se perdía entre la espesura forestal.

–Esas malditas bestias se me adelantaron… pero al menos mis presas siguen con vida– dijo por lo bajo, al tiempo que sonreía con malsano placer.

Los enemigos de InuTaisho no eran los únicos que buscaban a la joven madre y a su vástago.

…

Paso el día sin novedad, pudieron alejarse lo suficiente y ahora caminaban por la orilla de un rio, cerca de los árboles y mirando todo el tiempo sobre sus hombros.

–Yosuke, creo que es tiempo de buscar un lugar para descansar esta noche. Aunque no tienes fiebre debes reposar, perdiste mucha sangre–dijo Myoga, sentado en el hombro del soldado.

–Tiene razón señor Myoga, pero creo que debemos caminar un poco más. Adelante se escucha una caída de agua y es probable que haya peces en ese lugar. Además, se necesita algo más que una amputación para matarme– respondió el guardia con cierto ánimo, buscando suavizar la tensión.

Poco después llegaron al sitio correcto, había agua dulce y fauna marina para comer. Rápidamente montaron un improvisado campamento y cuando la noche cayó, se encontraban cenando.

…

Más tarde Yosuke vigilaba, a pesar de seguir convaleciente de su brazo. La noche estaba semi iluminada por media luna y las estrellas se esparcían por el firmamento. Todo parecía tranquilo y en un instante, todo se hizo demasiado tranquilo.

– _No me agrada esto, de pronto el bosque se ha silenciado_ – pensó el soldado, al tiempo que empuñaba su katana.

Una ligera brisa le acaricio el rostro y su sexto sentido lo alerto de golpe. Se giro instintivamente a la derecha, mirando fijamente la oscuridad del bosque. Pasaron unos segundos y de pronto lo vio venir.

–Vaya, me sorprendes humano, pudiste percibirme a pesar de que no me veías– pronuncio el ser que emergió de la penumbra, quedándose quieto apenas unos pasos adelante, donde la luz de la luna ilumino su imponente presencia.

– ¡¿Quién eres y que quieres?!– pregunto Yosuke, tomando una posición defensiva.

–Será mejor que no estorbes, sino quieres morir– sentencio con frialdad el recién llegado.

El soldado trago saliva nerviosamente, sabía que se encontraba frente a un demonio, pero su instinto le decía que no era uno de clase baja, ni un monstruo común, este ser tenía otro nivel y sus ojos reflejaban un deseo asesino.

– ¡Es… Lord Sesshomaru!– grito Myoga, quien había estado dormitando entre los cabellos del guardia. – ¡No es posible, estamos perdidos!–

– ¡Señor Myoga, ¿Quién es este sujeto y porque nos amenaza?!– pregunto Yosuke con nervios, tenía un mal presentimiento.

La pulga se quedo paralizada y no pudo contestar cuando vio que Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con paso lento. El guerrero se tenso al máximo y sin pensar en nada mas, se lanzo contra él. De pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire, no pudo siquiera parpadear, en un instante el demonio se encontraba ante él y su garra le atenazaba el cuello.

Sin poder moverse ni un milímetro, su organismo comenzó a sufrir por la falta de oxigeno, la katana cayó al suelo y su rostro se deformo en el terror absoluto al encontrarse con los ojos del demonio. El brillo ámbar fue lo último que vio, antes de que un siniestro crujido le arrebatara la vida. El cuerpo del humano se aflojo cual muñeco de trapo.

– ¿Yosuke, que sucede?– pregunto Izayoi, incorporándose lentamente con algo de sueño.

El impacto visual le estrujo el alma, el cuerpo sin vida de su fiel soldado aun pendía de la garra de una extraña figura de colores plateados. Ella no pudo gritar, el sonido de su garganta se quedo atrapado ante tal escena, su corazón comenzó a desbocarse y un helado escalofrió recorrió su espalda. El demonio volteo a mirarla y su mueca se hizo más perversa.

– ¿Qué sucede princesa?– pregunto Nori, quien dormía junto a Izayoi. Tan pronto su mente asimilo lo que ocurría, un ataque de pánico la dominó por completo. Aquel ser arrojo al suelo el cuerpo sin vida de Yosuke y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas.

Izayoi seguía petrificada ante el avance del demonio, su mente no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando. El terror empezó a consumirla aun más al darse cuenta de que los rasgos físicos de ese "hombre" eran similares a los de InuTaisho. Algo se movió a su lado, su fiel sirvienta se interpuso entre ella y el acechante.

– ¡No… no te acerques monstruo!– grito Nori, quien actuó por reflejo. De pronto, un golpe de aire y energía se impacto contra la mujer mayor y en un instante cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

– ¡No me estorben, malditos humanos!– siseo con maldad Sesshomaru, la distancia entre él e Izayoi casi había desaparecido.

InuYasha comenzó a llorar, lo que provoco que la princesa saliera de su aturdimiento. Se volteo a él y lo tomo en brazos para protegerlo.

– ¡Por favor no lo haga, es solo un bebe!– suplico ella con el alma en un hilo. – ¡Tenga piedad de nosotros!–

El nuevo señor del Oeste se detuvo frente a ella. Su mirada reflejaba ira y deseo de matar, ante él se encontraba la mujer de la que se había enamorado su padre, la que provoco su caída. La humana que había intervenido en el orden natural de las cosas, forjando una relación prohibida con un demonio de alto rango, provocando que el honor de la casa Occidental quedara manchado. Y lo peor de todo, entre sus brazos yacía el mestizo bastardo, producto de esa antinatural unión.

– ¿Sabes quién soy?– pregunto el demonio, sin dejar de mirarla con fiereza.

Ella no pudo evitar un estrujamiento en el estomago al escuchar la pregunta. – ¡No… no lo sé… yo… por favor, se lo suplico… no haga esto!– contesto entrecortado la joven. Ella realmente estaba en shock, la cercanía de ese demonio le revelo el terrible parecido que tenia con el padre de su hijo.

–Soy el heredero de las tierras Occidentales– contesto lentamente. –Soy el primogénito del gran InuTaisho– declaró, remarcando cada palabra con despiadado tono.

Izayoi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió que un espantoso vértigo la envolvía. La revelación la abofeteo cruelmente y su corazón casi se detuvo. De nueva cuenta las palabras no salieron de su boca y el llanto de InuYasha era lo único que se escuchaba en ese instante.

– ¡Lord Sesshomaru, por favor deténgase!– grito Myoga, quien ya se acercaba rápidamente.

El demonio bajo la vista. –Myoga, ¿Qué haces aquí?… deberías estar en el palacio, al servicio de mi madre– dijo Sesshomaru, mirando con fastidio al sirviente.

–No señor Sesshomaru, mis órdenes finales fueron dadas por su padre. Yo ya no tengo cabida en el reino del Oeste, ahora mi deber es proteger a esta mujer y a su vástago– explico la pulga, manteniendo un tono de respeto y firmeza. – ¿Qué está haciendo señor, porque ha venido aquí?– cuestiono.

–He venido a corregir los errores de mi padre– contesto, al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Izayoi.

–Por favor, señor Sesshomaru no lo haga. Usted no puede juzgar el proceder de su padre. Ahora su deber es gobernar el Oeste y esta mujer no tiene porque ser un tema de importancia para su persona– suplico Myoga, tratando de mantener la compostura. A pesar de su cobardía habitual, no estaba dispuesto a fallarle a su antiguo amo.

– ¡Y tu obligación es obedecerme!, ¡Ahora soy el Lord de Occidente y todos los seguidores de mi padre me deben lealtad, quieran o no!– alzo la voz Sesshomaru. –Eso te incluye a ti… pero si no deseas hacerlo, morirás junto con esta maldita humana y su bastardo– sentencio.

Myoga trago saliva con dificultad, estaba tan aterrado como Izayoi. No deseaba morir, pero la petición final de InuTaisho lo hizo tomar una decisión. – _Por favor protégelos… amigo mío_ – recordó fugazmente, al tiempo que se interponía entre la princesa y Sesshomaru.

El Lord hizo un gesto de fastidio, no esperaba que ese pequeño demonio se negara a seguir sus órdenes. En el fondo, le irritaba más de lo que parecía, ya que una pulga sobrenatural tiene mucho conocimiento, no solo por su longevidad, sino por sus capacidades naturales para asimilar las propiedades de la sangre que bebía de otras criaturas. En otras palabras, era una herramienta valiosa, portadora de mucho conocimiento y secretos… los secretos de InuTaisho y por consiguiente, información sobre las katanas de la discordia.

Sesshomaru lo miro fijamente, no tenía intensiones de asesinar a Myoga. Era un bien valioso y de una u otra forma lo obligaría a revelarle las últimas instrucciones que dio su padre respecto a colmillo sagrado y colmillo de acero.

Nuevamente el golpe de energía sobrenatural se produjo, impactando contra la pequeña pulga con tal fuerza que la arrojo varios metros. Myoga no perdió el conocimiento pero si quedo muy aturdido y con dificultad trato de levantarse, solo para ver como la mano de Sesshomaru se acercaba a Izayoi.

– ¡No, por piedad!– grito la princesa. De pronto sus palabras se cortaron de golpe, la garra se cerró alrededor de su cuello.

InuYasha lloraba sin parar, percibiendo el terror de su madre. El bebe fue arrebatado del regazo materno por la otra zarpa. A pesar de la falta de aire, Izayoi estiro los brazos en un desesperado intento de recuperar a su hijo, lagrimas de impotencia escaparon sin control.

Sesshomaru sostenía la tela que envolvía al recién nacido, el cual colgaba como un bulto insignificante. Lo elevo a la altura de su rostro y su mirada lo recorrió con desprecio. La inocente criatura se removía muy poco, solo podía llorar, esperando que su madre lo protegiera. Él bajo la vista para ver como la joven se agitaba desesperadamente, tratando de arañar en vano el brazo que la apresaba. Entonces la levanto con brusquedad y la arrojo al suelo un par de metros más allá, la mujer grito de dolor.

–Primero morirá este bastardo y tú le seguirás– dijo el Lord, levantando su mano libre y posicionando sus afiladas zarpas para cortar de tajo la vida del infante.

El llanto del bebe se hizo más desesperado, Izayoi se arrastro lastimosamente y estiro su brazo hacia el demonio, al tiempo que gritaba. – ¡InuYasha!–

…

–Ya basta, Sesshomaru– se escucho una gélida voz.

El Lord abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa y tardo en reaccionar un par de segundos, antes de voltear lentamente a sus espaldas.

Desconcertado, solo atino a preguntar. – ¿Qué haces aquí?... madre. –

* * *

Continuara...

De nuevo he matado a alguien especial para Izayoi, lo siento así tiene que ser T_T


	4. Ayuda Inesperada

Buenas noches :3

Solo por esta ocasión, les dejo el nuevo capitulo en viernes XD

Espero su comentarios y muchas gracias por leer ;D

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión, además de que me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Ayuda Inesperada

Irasue miró con enojo a su primogénito, la escena completa era de por si fastidiosa y ella tenía muy poca paciencia.

– _Ay hijo, te comportas de manera tan estúpida, se nota que solo aprendiste las habilidades violentas de tu padre_ – pensó para sí misma, al ver como sostenía a la cría y la amenazaba con sus garras. Comenzó a acercarse en silencio, sin contestar a la pregunta que le hizo. Su mirada se poso en el cadáver del soldado, después se dirigió a la mujer desmayada y finalmente a Izayoi. – _Así que esta es la humana por la que InuTaisho perdió la cabeza._ –

– ¿Por qué has venido, madre?– volvió a inquirir el Lord, aun sorprendido.

Izayoi se estremeció al escuchar esa palabra. – _¡¿Madre?... santo cielo, no es posible, no puede ser!_ – pensó con angustia, la verdad nuevamente la golpeo con crueldad… ella jamás se imagino que InuTaisho guardara tan oscuro secreto, ahora todo estaba claro, en un instante entendió quienes eran ese par de demonios plateados.

Irasue giro la vista hacia su hijo. – ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?– pregunto con seriedad.

–Lavo con sangre el pecado de mi padre– contesto Sesshomaru.

–Así que a esto has llegado por una estúpida rabieta– dijo Irasue. –No puedo creer que caigas tan bajo, querido hijo… mírate, eres el heredero del Oeste y que me mejor acto para tu coronación, que derramar la sangre de un ser que no puede defenderse… en verdad que me decepcionas, esperaba algo mejor de mi descendiente… – expreso la madre, con ironía.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos con desconcierto, las palabras de ella llegaron directo a su orgullo. – ¿Qué quieres decir?– pregunto con enojo.

–Vamos querido, no es posible que no te des cuenta– respondió, al tiempo que su gesto se endurecía. – ¡El gran InuTaisho no educo a su hijo para deshonrar nuestro linaje! ¡No voy a permitir que se diga, que el nuevo Lord de Occidente se deleita con la sangre de humanos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de defenderse! ¡No seas un maldito cobarde que se aprovecha de su posición para someter a las demás criaturas!– soltó cada palabra con crudeza.

– ¿Pero… como te atreves a decirme eso, madre?– contesto Sesshomaru aun mas irritado.

Ella sonrió con burla y sin dejar el gélido tono, declaro sus palabras finales con mordacidad. –Dime hijo… ¿Eres un miserable cobarde, incapaz de buscar a un oponente de tu misma talla?, ¿Acaso ese mestizo es demasiado para ti?, ¿Te sientes amenazado por un cachorro que solo puede llorar y ni siquiera ha abierto los ojos al mundo? Y como postre final, la sangre de una hembra recién parida, casi tan débil como su cría... Qué vergüenza me das, querido hijo– concluyo, mirando a su heredero directo a los ojos.

El gesto del Lord cambio por completo, la sangre se le agolpo en las sienes y su mirada parecía enrojecer por segundos, miro de nuevo al indefenso bebe y el llanto que corría por su rostro. Gruño con molestia al darse cuenta que su madre tenía razón, después de todo lo que estaba haciendo era un acto de cobardía, indigno del linaje Inugami. Su padre jamás actuó de tal forma, su ejemplo siempre fue de fuerza y poder, pero ante todo, honor y respeto para sus adversarios.

A pesar de su odio por los humanos, no podía evitar sentir su orgullo lastimado por las palabras de su progenitora. Ella había dado en el clavo al gritarle que era un cobarde por aprovecharse de su fuerza contra seres tan débiles, ni siquiera el soldado había estado en su mejor forma para enfrentarlo. Su acto de venganza solo era una deshonrosa y vulgar rabieta, por el hecho de habérsele negado las katanas de su padre. Ni siquiera la infidelidad paterna tenia tanto valor para él… no, solamente era el capricho de un niño mimado, al cual no le compraron el juguete que deseaba y ahora buscaba desquitar su ira contra alguien más.

Irasue observo fijamente a Sesshomaru, quien comenzó a bajar al bebe con lentitud. Se notaba la furia en su rostro crispado, pero sabía que no haría nada más. Lo conocía bien, así tuviera ocho, cien o mil años, ella seguía siendo su madre y como tal, era capaz de aplicar muy bien la psicología inversa, o mejor dicho, conocía el punto exacto donde lastimar la altivez de su malcriado hijo. Aun era muy joven para sobrellevar el peso del reino, ya que su difunto marido no alcanzo a enseñarle como debía ganarse el derecho de ser llamado Señor del Oeste. Así que ella tenía mucho trabajo por delante y esta situación fue la primera que le ayudo a corregir.

Izayoi se arrastro con las fuerzas que le quedaban y alcanzo a sostener al bebe antes de que el demonio lo soltara por completo. – ¡Gracias, muchas gracias…! – exclamo entre sollozos.

Sesshomaru la siguió mirando con odio, hasta que su madre volvió a llamarle la atención.

–Regresa al palacio, hay asuntos pendientes con los señores feudales del Sur. No quiero tener que salir a buscarte de nuevo– recalco, la elegante dama.

–Madre, esto aun no ha quedado saldado. Tarde o temprano volveré– amenazo el Lord, al tiempo que iniciaba el vuelo y se alejaba rápidamente.

La demonesa lo miro perderse en el firmamento y después volteo ver a Izayoi. –Los hijos son tan traviesos a veces… ya te darás cuenta cuando crezca– le dijo, con tono relajado e indiferente.

Izayoi comenzó a temblar nuevamente, se encontraba ante la viuda de InuTaisho y probablemente su vida terminaría a manos de ella.

– _¿Por qué InuTaisho, porque me no me dijiste la verdad?_ – pensó fugazmente, mientras abrazaba a su hijo que aun no paraba de llorar.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre humana?– pregunto Irasue.

La joven madre hizo una reverencia y contesto con timidez, esperando lo peor. –Mi nombre es Izayoi, señora. –

–Deja de temblar, me asquea el olor de tu miedo– ordeno la aristócrata.

–Yo… yo no tengo palabras para expresarle mi agradecimiento por salvar a mi bebe… pero soy consciente de mi posición ante usted… imploro piedad, señora… por favor… – trato de hablar, antes de que el nudo en su garganta volviera a formarse, pero fue interrumpida de golpe.

–Cállate, no es necesario que continúes con tus suplicas. No he venido a matarte, no representas ningún interés para mi, solamente eres una simple humana… – dijo con seriedad. –Una extraña humana que se enamoro de un demonio y tuvo el valor para tener un hijo con él… ¿Cómo es posible que te dejaras engatusar por InuTaisho?– pregunto de la nada.

–Señora, yo… yo me enamore por decisión propia, él no me sedujo, no me obligo a nada… simplemente sucedió– contesto la princesa con algo de temor.

–Estúpidos sentimientos los de tu especie, les nublan la razón al grado de no darse cuenta de las mentiras más obvias… ¿Jamás se te ocurrió la idea de que un demonio como él, venía arrastrando todo un pasado?– cuestiono nuevamente Irasue.

–Yo… nunca me imagine la otra cara de InuTaisho… probablemente la soledad y mis ansias de amor, no me dejaron ver más allá del cariño que me ofrecía– contesto la joven madre, con la cara agachada. –Sin embargo, puedo asegurar con toda mi alma, que él correspondió sinceramente a mis sentimientos… sé que realmente me amo– finalizo, al tiempo que levantaba el rostro y se encontraba con los ojos ámbar de la demonesa.

Irasue suspiro con aburrimiento, las expresiones sentimentales le eran indiferentes, para una dama de tan noble y poderoso linaje como ella, ese tipo de demostraciones le eran innecesarias. Probablemente eso era lo que su esposo anhelaba y como nunca lo recibió, su interés declino en una mujer humana. Que estupidez, un demonio no necesita tantas emociones, la vida es muy larga como para perder el tiempo en algo tan efímero e inútil, sin embargo, en todas las especies hay excepciones y algunos individuos gustan de esos gestos de cariño.

–Al parecer su amor no era tan sincero, porque la mentira fue muy grande…– remarco con crueldad. –Pero en fin, no es momento de perder el tiempo en cosas tan aburridas. Ahora escucha con atención, no me interesas en lo más mínimo, no me importa lo que sucedió con InuTaisho y francamente me tiene sin cuidado que Sesshomaru te asesine. Sin embargo, acepte hacerle un último favor a mi difunto esposo, el cual incluye a sus dos hijos y como te abras dado cuenta, el honor es muy importante para nuestra familia, así que esa promesa se cumplirá al pie de la letra– expreso con altivez.

– ¿De… de que se trata esa promesa, señora?– interrogo la princesa aun nerviosa. Las palabras de la demonesa habían calado en su interior, pero a pesar de todo, estaba dispuesta a enfrentar lo que se avecinara.

–Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo– respondió indiferente Irasue. Un manto de ligera niebla comenzó a formarse a su alrededor cuando empezó a caminar. –Por cierto Myoga, me sorprendió tu valor, InuTaisho supo escoger bien a sus amigos… pero ten cuidado con Sesshomaru, tu bien sabes lo caprichoso que es y no dejara pasar por alto esta situación– dijo de pronto, dirigiéndose al demonio pulga, que ya se encontraba junto a la princesa.

–Entendido mi lady, tendré muy presente sus palabras– contesto el sirviente, haciendo una reverencia.

La señora del Oeste no dijo mas, continuó su andar rumbo a la penumbra del bosque hasta desvanecerse.

…

Estaba por amanecer, cuando Nori despertó completamente aturdida.

– ¿Princesa… está usted bien?– cuestiono con algo de dificultad.

Izayoi estaba sentada a su lado, arrullando a InuYasha. –Si Nori, estamos bien… ¿Cómo te sientes?–

–Siento como si un caballo hubiera pasado sobre mi… ¿Cómo es que seguimos con vida, donde está Yosuke?– pregunto la mujer.

El gesto de la princesa se entristeció y únicamente señalo hacia una dirección. La sirvienta observo un montículo de rocas que hacían la función de tumba para el noble guerrero, su ojos se humedecieron y en silencio comenzó a rezar.

–Princesa, debemos irnos– dijo Myoga, quien llegaba saltando. –Ya revise los alrededores, está despejado, así que no debemos perder más tiempo– explico.

–Myoga… dime la verdad, quiero saber a qué atenerme después de esto– pidió Izayoi de pronto. –No dijiste nada durante toda la noche y ahora que Nori ha despertado, te suplico por favor nos digas todo lo necesario, no podemos continuar en la ignorancia, no ahora que corremos tanto peligro. –

Nori volteo a ver a la pulga, la cual solamente soltó un suspiro de resignación. Era necesario aclarar algunas cosas, ya que el viaje aun guardaba muchos peligros y Sesshomaru era el principal.

–Mi señora, Nori… yo solamente soy un humilde sirviente, el cual se gano la confianza y la amistad del gran InuTaisho. Sin embargo, los actos y decisiones de su vida, no son de mi incumbencia– comenzó a explicar con seriedad y respecto. –Lo que es cierto, es que el Señor del Oeste tenía el peso de un reino en sus hombros y la responsabilidad era compartida con su esposa, Lady Irasue. Ambos eran un matrimonio por arreglo y conveniencias de poder, su obligación era gobernar, prosperar y mantener el linaje Inugami en las tierras de Occidente. No había cabida para otras cuestiones sentimentales, así fue por siglos. Pero, en algún momento, mi señor se sintió atraído por los sentimientos humanos y después la conoció a usted princesa… no hubo más explicaciones, no se puede controlar al corazón y eso le puede pasar a cualquier ser viviente, sea humano o criatura sobrenatural– finalizo.

– ¿InuTaisho me amo en verdad?– pregunto la joven.

–Si princesa, usted mejor que nadie debió darse cuenta de ello. Yo le puedo garantizar que el amor de mi señor siempre fue sincero y verdadero, tanto así, que no le importo sacrificar su último aliento para que usted y su hijo vivieran– contesto la pulga.

Izayoi sonrió ligeramente y volteo a ver a InuYasha, quien dormía tranquilamente.

–Señor Myoga, ¿Es por la relación que hubo entre mi señora y el señor del Oeste, que ese demonio nos quiere asesinar?– pregunto Nori.

–Lord Sesshomaru, al ser hijo del gran InuTaisho, tendría razón en estar molesto por tal situación. Pero sus acciones van más allá de la infidelidad de su padre, ya que ni siquiera Lady Irasue le dio tanta importancia. El heredero solamente quiere más poder y le molestó de sobremanera que se le negara, por proteger a una humana y a su hijo– explico el pequeño demonio.

–Sólo es rencor… y seguramente esa promesa de la que hablo la señora Irasue, tiene que ver con su enojo– dijo Izayoi.

–Así es, por lo tanto, debemos buscar la manera de ocultarnos, alejarnos lo más posible de Occidente– contesto Myoga.

– ¿Qué haremos si viene por nosotros de nuevo?– pregunto la sirvienta con temor.

–Él no lo hará por el momento, a pesar de todo, le debe respeto y obediencia a su madre. Sé que sus ansias de poder lo harán esperar el tiempo necesario, no se acercara a nosotros por ahora. Será mejor que partamos de una vez– finalizo la pulga, al tiempo que brincaba al hombro de Izayoi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tierras Occidentales.

–Este es el último, Lord Sesshomaru– dijo el escribano, acercándole un pergamino de gran tamaño.

– ¡Maldita sea, ¿Por qué mi madre solicito un aplazamiento?!– cuestiono irritado el demonio.

–Pues vera, señor… – trato de explicar el notario. De pronto, una voz imperativa lo interrumpió.

–Por que así podrás renegociar los términos de ese acuerdo– dijo Irasue, quien iba entrando al gran salón. –Tu estúpida búsqueda te hizo perder tiempo. Si no atiendes estos asuntos, tendremos problemas con los señores feudales y yo no pienso permitir que esos rastreros saquen ventaja de tu incompetencia– remarco con dureza.

–Madre, no es necesario que intervengas ya. Si esos estúpidos intentan sacar provecho de la muerte de mi padre, yo me encargare de asesinarlos– contesto Sesshomaru con algo de molestia.

–Hijo, por favor deja de ser tan prepotente, esto no es un juego. A partir de ahora, las decisiones que tomes, afectaran a todo el reino del Oeste. No te equivoques con ideas viscerales y poco razonadas, que solo van a traer más problemas– dijo ella, en tono de reprimenda. –La violencia déjala como último recurso, primero usa la cabeza– concluyo, al tiempo que se retiraba del lugar.

Sesshomaru la siguió con la mirada y su gesto de enojo se mantuvo por un rato más. Poco después termino de revisar el documento y bufando con molestia se lo arrojo al escribano.

– ¡Llévate esto, lo revisare más tarde!… no puedo tomar una decisión ahora– ordeno imperativo.

–Sí señor, como usted diga– contesto el sirviente, para después retirarse.

– _Esto no se va a quedar así… aunque se oponga mi madre_ – pensó para sí mismo. Su mente aun no se concentraba en las responsabilidades al cien por ciento. Seguía molesto por no haber podido asesinar a la mujer y a su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atardecía, cuando finalmente la carreta se detuvo en los límites del bosque.

–Espere aquí princesa, me encargare de encender la fogata y preparar la cena– dijo Nori, al tiempo que bajaba del vehículo.

–No me pidas eso por favor, me haces sentir como una inútil– contesto Izayoi. –Yo también quiero ayudar. Myoga, vigila al bebe por favor– pidió, dejando al pequeño InuYasha dormido dentro de una canasta.

–Si princesa, yo lo cuidare– respondió la pulga con gesto serio, para después saltar al borde del cesto. – ¡Ay, pero que lindo se ve!– expreso de forma empalagosa.

…

Nori termino de esparcir el polvo marrón alrededor de la entrada de la cueva, en la cual pasarían la noche.

–Listo señor Myoga, aunque no entiendo como esto nos protegerá– dijo la mujer mayor.

–Este polvo fue hecho con la coraza de un monstruo, cuya habilidad principal era el camuflaje. Mi amo InuTaisho se aseguro de dejar algunas protecciones para la princesa, así que le dio a Yosuke esta sustancia para que siempre la usara cuando acampáramos en zonas abiertas. De esta manera, nuestro olor permanecerá enmascarado para otros demonios– explico la pulga.

–Ya entiendo, pero eso no nos protegerá si es que llegan a vernos– replico la sirvienta.

–No hay de qué preocuparnos, esta cueva está muy bien disimulada por la floresta– respondió el demonio. –Ahora vamos adentro, que ya me dio frío. –

Poco después las mujeres comían una limitada ración de arroz y pan, dado que no sabían cuantos días duraría el viaje.

–Myoga, ¿No vas comer?– pregunto Izayoi.

–No se preocupe princesa, ya me alimente. Yo necesito muy poco para sobrevivir– contesto sonriente.

–Ah, ya veo, fuiste tú– dijo Izayoi, mirándolo inquisitivamente. –Por eso InuYasha tiene una marca en su bracito– acuso.

– ¡Ah… yo… no es lo que parece… jejeje!– contesto con sorpresa, había sido descubierto. – ¡Lo lamento, no pude evitarlo! ¡No había comido nada desde hace varios días!– se disculpo la pulga lloriqueando y arrodillándose hasta el suelo.

–Vaya, que tramposo es usted señor Myoga– reprocho Nori. –Por favor no pique al bebe, mejor dígame cuando tenga hambre, yo puedo ofrecerle un poco de sangre– indico la sirvienta.

– ¡Oh muchas, gracias!– grito emocionado Myoga. –La verdad es que me encanta la sangre de los demonios, pero es más deliciosa la sangre humana. –

–Está bien te perdono, pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, InuYasha aun es muy pequeño– dijo Izayoi. –Es más, yo también puedo darte algo de mi sangre, cuando la necesites– ofreció con una sonrisa.

– ¡Es usted muy generosa princesa, muchas gracias!– contesto Myoga, con los ojos brillantes.

…

El tiempo siguió avanzando, los viajeros durmieron con cierta tranquilidad. Al paso de las horas, la pulga demonio hizo un rondín en los alrededores cada cierto tiempo. No necesitaba dormir tanto, así que estaría al pendiente, mientras meditaba la situación actual.

Ahora que Lord Sesshomaru se había presentado con intensiones asesinas, no quedaba más que alejarse y apelar a la buena suerte. Myoga sabía que el heredero de Occidente buscaba las katanas de su padre y en cierta forma corría tanto peligro como Izayoi e InuYasha, ya que conocía la decisión de InuTaisho y la misión de ambas espadas. De ahora en adelante debía mantenerse oculto de Sesshomaru, no quería soportar su interrogatorio a riesgo de perder la vida.

* * *

Continuara...


	5. Cruzando Fronteras

Hola a todos :3

Perdónenme por no dejarles el capitulo nuevo la semana pasada, no termine de corregir. He tenido algo de trabajo, así que tratare de avanzar la historia un poco mas este fin de semana XD

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios ;D

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión, además de que me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capitulo 5: Cruzando Fronteras

Han pasado dos días desde el encuentro con los demonios plateados. El grupo está a punto de llegar a una pequeña villa ubicada en el límite de las tierras del Este. Pronto cruzarían la frontera para llegar al Norte.

Myoga había decidido hacer un reconocimiento en el pueblo, así que utilizando un cuervo se fue a investigar. Mientras tanto Izayoi y Nori se bañaban en un estanque de aguas termales, después de tanto ajetreo, por fin podían relajarse.

–A ver InuYasha, abre los ojitos, el agua esta deliciosa– dijo Izayoi, quien sostenía al bebe entre sus brazos.

–Me sorprende lo rápido que ya se mueve, por lo regular los bebes humanos tardan un par de meses en comenzar a agitar brazos y piernas– dijo Nori con cierta sorpresa al ver lo despierto que era el cachorro.

–Si, al parecer los mestizos crecen más rápido– contesto la princesa con una sonrisa. El pequeño InuYasha hacía gestos divertidos al tocar el agua con sus manitas, no podía moverse libremente, pero con el soporte de su madre se puso a salpicar alegremente riendo con inocencia.

Nori le acerco una esponjita. –Tiene que bañarlo con suavidad para que su piel se acostumbre al aseo continuo. –

–Entiendo, yo lo voy haciendo y me corriges si me equivoco– contesto Izayoi, al tiempo que se recargaba en una roca y colocaba al bebe sobre su pecho. Comenzó a recorrerlo con lentitud, dejando caer agua sobre su cabeza. De pronto InuYasha sacudió sus orejitas en un tierno gesto, al parecer le gustaba bañarse.

Ambas mujeres rieron, disfrutando del momento. Izayoi hacía preguntas y Nori la aconsejaba, mientras el cachorro seguía jugueteando con el agua.

Rato después terminaron de vestirse y esperaron el regreso de Myoga.

…

–Princesa Izayoi, Nori, he vuelto con grandes noticias– se escucho una voz desde las alturas.

–Te escucho Myoga– hablo Izayoi, al tiempo que miraba como descendía el ave y la pulga.

–Podremos hospedarnos y comprar víveres. Este pueblo es vía de paso hacia el Norte y a nadie le sorprende los viajeros, podremos pasar desapercibidos– explico el pequeño demonio.

–Vamos entonces, debemos comprar más comida– comento Nori, buscando algo en el interior de la carreta. Saco un par de viejas yukatas y dos sombreros cónicos, debían mantener la discreción con un buen disfraz.

…

–Gracias por su compra, regresen pronto– dijo el comerciante a las mujeres que se alejaban de su local.

Izayoi y Nori caminaban entre la gente del pueblo que iba y venía, todos ocupados en sus asuntos de comercio y viajes. A pesar de ser una villa pequeña, era muy transitada en el día. Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a una humilde posada, donde una anciana les dio la bienvenida.

–Qué bueno que han vuelto, la comida se servirá en media hora– índico la dueña del lugar.

–Gracias, estaremos puntuales– contesto Nori.

Por fortuna habían conseguido un hospedaje barato y un establo para el caballo. Después de comprar alimento y pagar la atención de la montura se dispusieron a descansar. Pasarían la noche ahí y al día siguiente cruzarían la frontera al Norte.

–Princesa, voy por la comida para que no tenga que exponerse con el bebe, será mejor quedarnos todo el tiempo en el cuarto– indico Nori.

–Está bien, te esperamos aquí– contesto Izayoi, al tiempo que se desprendía de un bulto. Traía cargando a InuYasha en un pequeño saco, el cual se disimulaba con el resto de la amplia vestimenta, de esta manera pasaba desapercibido.

Por otro lado, Myoga seguía recorriendo el lugar desde las alturas, cuando de pronto su atención se dirigió a un extraño grupo de personas que recorrían la calle principal de la aldea.

– ¡No puede ser!– dijo preocupado.

…

Nori caminaba por un pasillo en busca de la cocina. Repentinamente una conversación llamo su atención y la hizo detenerse, provenía de la entrada. Se acerco y manteniéndose oculta, observo la escena.

– ¿Está segura anciana?– pregunto un hombre con armadura. –Nuestros informantes aseguran que debían pasar por aquí. –

–Estoy segura, soldado… no sé porque tanto interés en unos viajeros, por aquí pasa mucha gente en todas direcciones– contesto la vieja con tranquilidad.

–Esos viajeros son fugitivos, tienen que rendir cuentas al nuevo terrateniente– contesto con aspereza otro soldado.

Nori palideció al reconocer la indumentaria y los emblemas del grupo de hombres, eran parte de la guardia real de un poderoso señor feudal, enemigo del padre de Izayoi. Nuevamente su ama estaba en peligro, amenazada por humanos que querían tomar el control de sus tierras y para conseguirlo, eliminarían todo rastro de su noble familia.

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando y observando discretamente hasta que los hombres, cansados de insistir, se retiraron. La anciana los miro alejarse y después se rio con disimulo, no era de las personas que divulgan información sobre sus inquilinos.

La sirvienta se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, cuando de pronto le hablaron.

–No te preocupes, esos tipos no podrán encontrarlas– dijo la dueña de la posada, quien ya estaba a sus espaldas.

–No sé de qué me habla señora, yo solo… buscaba la cocina– contesto Nori nerviosamente.

–Tranquilízate querida, he vivido mucho tiempo y hace una década yo andaba por las tierras de tu princesa. Conozco quien es ella y quien fue su familia… también sé lo que sucedió después– explico con calma la vieja. –No tienen de que preocuparse, yo no diré nada y sea cual sea el lugar al que se dirijan, pueden contar con mi discreción– finalizo.

–Gracias, señora– contesto Nori, haciendo una reverencia. Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina.

…

Más tarde, después de comer.

– ¡No es posible, no puedo creer que nos hayan alcanzado tan pronto!– dijo Izayoi con gran preocupación.

–Así es princesa, esos soldados están buscándonos y probablemente estarán vigilando el paso de salida– comento Nori, después de ponerla al tanto de la situación.

En ese momento Myoga entro brincando por una ventana. –Ella tiene razón, esos guardias están preguntando en todos los comercios por nosotros. Sin embargo, ellos creen que el grupo sigue siendo de varias personas, eso nos da cierta ventaja– explico la pulga.

– ¿Pero cómo podremos burlarlos en la salida del pueblo?– pregunto Izayoi.

–Ya pensare en algo, mi señora. Por el momento será mejor permanecer aquí y esperar– finalizo el pequeño demonio.

…

Al día siguiente.

Amanecía en el poblado, no había mucha actividad a esas horas. Sin embargo, un par de soldados permanecían en los límites del lugar, vigilando quien llegaba y quien se iba. Ambos voltearon cuando una vieja y despintada carreta tirada por un joven potro se aproximaba, en la parte superior se podían apreciar dos personas dirigiéndola. Vestían con ropa desgastada y unos sombreros cónicos que escondían casi toda su cara.

– ¡Alto ahí, muestren sus rostros!– ordeno uno de los guardias.

–Solo somos unas humildes campesinas que estamos de paso, señor– contesto la que dirigía el vehículo, sin dejar que la vieran.

– ¡Se les ordeno que mostraran sus caras!– alzo la voz el otro soldado. –Bajen inmediatamente… de la carreta… y…– de pronto comenzó a balbucear de manera extraña. –Bajen… de…– fue lo último que pronuncio antes de que los ojos se le pusieran en blanco y cayera al suelo.

– ¡Pero qué diablos te sucede, levántate!– dijo su compañero al tiempo que se acercaba. –Quédense ahí… voy a llamar a… – el guardia comenzó a hablar entrecortado también, un segundo después, cayó al suelo junto al otro hombre.

Un tirón de cuerdas y una orden hizo que el potro comenzara a trotar con paso rápido. La carreta se alejo varios metros y posteriormente se desvió del camino, metiéndose a un campo de cultivo.

– ¡Lo logramos princesa!– dijo Nori emocionada.

–Gracias a Myoga lo hemos conseguido– contesto la joven.

–Jejeje no fue nada, no fue nada… pero creo que ahora me va a dar indigestión– hablo la pulga, quien reposaba sobre un bulto de arroz. Su talla general había aumentado considerablemente y tenía el estomago sumamente hinchado.

–No sabía que los demonios pulga pudieran robarle tanta sangre a un humano, como para hacerle perder el conocimiento– comento Izayoi sorprendida. –Espero que no los hayas matado, Myoga. –

–Claro que no princesa, pero si les tomara un buen rato despertar… nosotros los demonios chupa sangre podemos tomar mucha de esa sustancia porque somos parásitos de los Inugami, los cuales son criaturas gigantes en su forma real, es un equilibrio en cierta forma– explico la pulga. –Pero en este caso, fue necesario hacer una excepción con esos hombres, de lo contrario no hubiéramos podido escapar– finalizo, al tiempo que eructaba.

–Tienes razón, fue un gran plan, al igual que cambiar la carreta y el caballo para no llamar la atención– reconoció la princesa.

El grupo siguió su marcha hasta salir del campo de cultivo. Myoga los guiaba a través de otro sendero, era un camino paralelo hacia el Norte, un poco complicado pero menos transitado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una gran puerta se abrió lentamente.

Irasue caminó con pasividad a través de un largo corredor, el cual permanecía solitario. Llego al final del mismo, ante una pequeña habitación, entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Dentro de ese lugar reinaba la penumbra, excepto por el altar que se encontraba en medio del cuarto. Sobre éste, permanecían dos katanas que brillaban por si solas e iluminaban el entorno: colmillo sagrado y colmillo de acero. Irasue se acerco y las observo por un momento.

–Dejaste tu mejor colmillo, InuTaisho… espero que no te hayas equivocado al tomar ésta decisión– dijo ella, tomando una de las espadas. La observo detenidamente, toco la hoja y acaricio el filo. –Ese viejo herrero es el mejor, sin lugar a dudas ésta arma es capaz de contrarrestar los efectos de la muerte– expreso con cierta admiración.

Entonces tomó una de las fundas que reposaban a un costado de las armas y guardo la katana en ella. Después dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

…

Sesshomaru permanecía en su propio diván, recargado y con los ojos cerrados. Había terminado de revisar los primeros pendientes y el escribano ya se había retirado para llevar a cabo las encomiendas políticas, aprobadas y firmadas. De pronto abrió los ojos de golpe, había percibido el olor de un metal muy familiar para él. Se levanto y giro la vista, su madre iba entrando a la estancia y traía con ella una de las katanas de su padre.

– ¿De dónde has sacado esa arma, madre?– pregunto sobresaltado.

–Presta atención Sesshomaru– dijo ella con tono serio. –Tu padre te ha heredado esta espada, colmillo sagrado. Tómala y acéptala como parte de su legado– declaró, al tiempo que se la entregaba.

El Lord quedó perplejo y no contesto al momento. Tomó la katana y la desenfundo para admirar el hermoso brillo azulado que desprendía.

– ¿Por qué…?– trato de preguntar, pero su madre lo interrumpió.

–No lo sé, esa fue la decisión de tu padre. Ésta es tu herencia y como tal, deberás averiguar cómo usarla y descubrir el secreto que guarda, el cual afectara directamente tu destino. No me preguntes nada porque no tengo la respuesta– finalizo Irasue.

– ¿Dónde está colmillo de acero?– pregunto intrigado Sesshomaru.

–Lo desconozco– contesto fríamente, al tiempo que le daba la espalda y se retiraba.

El Lord se quedo mirando la katana por un momento más y después la guardo. – ¡Maldita sea padre! ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?! ¡¿Por qué me has dejado esta inútil espada?!– grito con ira, apretando los puños.

…

Irasue alcanzo a escuchar las maldiciones de su hijo, sabía que no estaba a gusto con la decisión de InuTaisho. Pero ella no diría nada en absoluto, simplemente cumpliría con el último deseo de su difunto marido. Debía ser paciente y esperar a que Sesshomaru madurara y se diera cuenta de la verdad. Tenía que descubrir su propio poder por sí solo.

Momentos después, a través de un ventanal vio como se alejaba volando, se le notaba la furia en los ojos. Soltó un suspiro y después se encamino de nuevo al misterioso cuarto, nuevamente se aseguro de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Tomo la segunda katana, colmillo de acero y la guardo en su respectiva funda.

–Bien, ahora debo llevar ésta espada a su lugar de reposo… seguramente pasaran muchas décadas antes de que el mestizo pueda empuñarla– dijo con algo de indiferencia, al tiempo que tomaba el medallón que colgaba de su cuello.

 _La piedra Meido, regalo de InuTaisho, un increíble objeto con la capacidad de abrir portales al inframundo, mostrar lo que sucede en otros lugares y revivir a los muertos. Sin lugar a dudas, es un gran poder que debe ser resguardado por alguien igualmente poderoso. La demonesa era su dueña y la única que podía usarla con la suficiente responsabilidad que implica el control sobre la vida y la muerte._

Tomó el medallón y éste brillo con un destello dorado, un segundo después, el espacio frente a ella se abrió como una hendidura en forma de luna menguante. Al otro lado del portal se podía apreciar un extenso valle, nubes blancas y una soledad sepulcral. Dio un paso adelante y desapareció en ese sitio, donde los límites de un mundo y otro se fusionan.

…

Colocó la katana en el altar de piedra y después hizo un ademan frente a ella. Por un instante el arma fue envuelta en un campo de energía brillante, después desapareció. El sello de protección había sido activado, solo el verdadero portador podría tomar la espada y removerla de ese sitio.

Irasue hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y suspiró, se encontraba en el interior de los restos de su marido. La petrificación de su cadáver fue casi inmediata cuando llego a su morada final, hace ya un par de semanas atrás. Volteo hacia arriba y comenzó a elevarse hasta salir por las mandíbulas del esqueleto gigante. Se alejo volando y antes de marcharse, miró por última vez la tumba.

–Descansa en paz InuTaisho, tu última voluntad ha sido cumplida al pie de la letra– se expreso con solemnidad.

Acto seguido, abrió nuevamente el portal y regreso al palacio del Oeste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de andar por un sinuoso paso entre colinas, un llano en descenso les dio la bienvenida. Habían llegado al territorio del Norte y los primeros vientos de otoño los acompañaron gran parte del camino. Ahora todos podían estar más tranquilos, habían librado la muerte y la persecución, solo quedaba seguir adelante.

–Mire princesa, esa debe ser la aldea– exclamo Nori, señalando a lo lejos un poblado en medio del valle.

–Sí, puedo verla– asintió Izayoi.

–En marcha, si seguimos a éste paso podremos llegar en la tarde– indicó Myoga.

…

Rodeado por algunas colinas, el pequeño poblado parecía seguro y pacifico. Estaba bien abastecido, tenía campos de cultivo, árboles frutales, huertos con hierbas curativas y un pequeño rio pasaba cerca. Era evidente que sus habitantes tenían todo lo necesario para subsistir sin tener que depender del comercio exterior continuo. Las construcciones variaban en su hechura, había desde casas sencillas hasta otras que tenían más recursos, seguramente de gente con mejor posición económica.

–Princesa, tenemos que buscar al jefe de la aldea– comentó Myoga.

– ¿Ese hombre, está enterado de nuestra situación?– pregunto Izayoi.

–Así es, mi amo InuTaisho dejo todo listo para que usted tuviera a donde llegar junto con el bebe. El señor Kenji vivió hace mucho tiempo en el territorio del Oeste, conocía a mi señor y varias veces tuvo la oportunidad de comerciar con él– explicó la pulga. –Pero un día su familia decidió emigrar a estas tierras e iniciar una nueva vida. Aunque pasaron los años, el gran InuTaisho mantuvo tratos con él. –

–Entonces vayamos, es tiempo de comenzar una nueva vida– dijo la princesa con un brillo renovado en los ojos.

…

Más tarde, en la casa del dirigente.

–Bienvenida princesa Izayoi– saludo formalmente un hombre octogenario.

–Gracias señor Kenji, es un honor que nos acepte en su aldea– contesto Izayoi, haciendo una reverencia en agradecimiento.

–El honor es mío, princesa– sonrió el anciano. –El gran InuTaisho me platico que usted era hermosa, pero creo que no le alcanzaron las palabras para hacerle honor a su belleza– declaró con respeto.

–Señor… yo no sabía que le hubiera dicho eso de mi… yo…– Izayoi se sonrojo visiblemente.

–Él tenía razón, aparte de linda, es usted una persona de nobles sentimientos, lo veo en sus ojos– dijo el viejo. –Princesa, puede contar con mi apoyo, ya no tiene de que preocuparse. En esta aldea usted, su hijo y sus acompañantes podrán vivir en paz y tranquilidad– expreso con gesto afable.

La joven sonrío al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían. Era la mejor noticia que había escuchado desde la tragedia de InuTaisho.

–Muchas gracias, señor Kenji– finalizo.

…

Un mes después.

La casa donde vivían era de un buen tamaño, tenía las suficientes comodidades y espacio necesario para criar a un niño. El anciano Kenji se encargo de presentarla a los habitantes y apoyarla con lo que necesitara para establecerse.

Izayoi jamás se imaginó que InuTaisho había hecho planes a futuro, asegurándose de que ella tuviera lo necesario para salir adelante. Probablemente él tenía pensado llevársela a otro lugar, donde ambos pudieran criar juntos a InuYasha. Lamentablemente no pudo ser así y posiblemente el señor del Oeste ya lo sabía con anticipación, así que opto por recurrir a viejos amigos en los que podía confiar para que le hicieran tan importante favor, ayudarla a ella y a su hijo.

El viejo Kenji estaba enterado de toda la situación, sabia quien era Izayoi y quien era el bebe que cargaba en brazos. También conocía a Myoga y por él se entero de que la princesa jamás podría regresar a su hogar ni reclamar lo que por derecho le correspondía. Ahora sólo era una aldeana más, con un hijo que criar y todo el futuro por delante.

…

En la casa del viejo Kenji.

–Oye Myoga, ¿Que tienes planeado hacer ahora que ya cumpliste con tu misión?– pregunto el anciano.

–No lo sé, viejo amigo… no puedo volver al Oeste– contesto la pulga.

– ¿Temes que el primogénito de InuTaisho te asesine?– volvió a cuestionar.

–Sí, la verdad es que temo por mi vida, pero más por la de la princesa y su hijo. No creo que Lord Sesshomaru nos pueda localizar aquí por el momento… pero tarde o temprano él volverá y tendrá que encontrarse de nuevo con InuYasha– explicó Myoga con gesto serio.

–Pues, si me aceptas un consejo, yo digo que te quedes a vivir aquí. La princesa y Nori te estiman mucho, además, alguien debe contarle al cachorro acerca de su padre cuando quiera saber– recomendó Kenji.

–Tienes razón, creo que esa es la mejor decisión– contesto con un suspiro. – ¿Me sirves más té por favor?–

…

En las afueras del pueblo.

Izayoi caminaba por una colina, llevaba a InuYasha cargando. A lo lejos el sol se estaba ocultando y las nubes se coloreaban con los últimos rayos de luz, era un espectáculo maravilloso.

–Mira InuYasha, que lindo es el atardecer– le dijo al niño.

El bebe miraba al cielo y parecía entender, después bostezo con algo de modorra y se acurruco en el pecho de su madre. Ella suspiró y solamente siguió mirando el ocaso, mientras su mente remembraba los momentos más gratos que vivió con InuTaisho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Palacio del Oeste.

–Bien, parece que la humana y su cachorro al fin encontraron donde quedarse– dijo Irasue, mirando la imagen mostrada por la piedra Meido.

Había estado vigilando a Izayoi y a InuYasha sin que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta. Ella no tenía porque darle explicaciones a su hijo, pero quería evitarse la molestia de tener que revelarle la última voluntad de su padre. Ahora solo debía esperar un poco más de tiempo, todavía tenía un par de pendientes que tratar con la joven madre y su hijo.

Realmente no le importaba lo que le pudiera suceder a cualquiera de los dos, sin embargo debía respetar la promesa hecha a InuTaisho y porque, aunque no lo quisiera, el futuro de InuYasha estaba entrelazado con el de Sesshomaru.

Hizo un gesto de aburrimiento mientras se levantaba y caminaba al balcón. –Creo que es tiempo de dejar este lugar y regresar a mi propio palacio. No hay necesidad de que siga aquí, ahora que Sesshomaru ha tomado el poder por completo– concluyó.

* * *

Continuara...

Voy lenta pero segura ;3


	6. Alegrías y Tristezas Parte 1

Buenas tardes:

Les dejo el capitulo 6, primera parte. Les agradezco su paciencia, tiempo y comentarios ;)

Saludos.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión, además de que me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capitulo 6: Alegrías y Tristezas Parte 1

Ha pasado un año exactamente desde la muerte de InuTaisho. Madre e hijo viven tranquilamente en el pequeño pueblo, se han adaptado al estilo de vida y gracias al apoyo de sus amigos han podido salir adelante. La fiel Nori sigue ayudando a Izayoi con el cuidado de InuYasha. El viejo Myoga ha permanecido ahí todo el tiempo, pero de vez en cuando sale de viaje por algunos días, es necesario mantenerse informado de lo que sucede en otras regiones.

*~*~*~*~ Primeros Pasos ~*~*~*~*

La princesa estaba sentada en el jardín, sostenía a InuYasha de las manitas para que pudiera permanecer de pie. El pequeño ya casi lograba el equilibrio. Era sorprendente lo rápido que había superado la etapa de gateo, ahora se levantaba con todas sus energías para andar colgándose de todo lo que podía. Ya había roto un par de platos al jalar el contenedor donde los guardaban, un jarrón que estaba sobre un estante y había ensuciado la ropa que Nori lavó el día de ayer al jalarla hacia el suelo.

Sin lugar a dudas era un niño muy activo, ansioso de recorrer su entorno y tocar todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente. Estaba desarrollando sus sentidos, captando y entendiendo como funcionaba el mundo. Su madre le tenía bastante paciencia y ahora quería verlo caminar por sí solo. Estando en el patio era más fácil dejarlo andar ya que si se caía, el pasto amortiguaría el golpe.

–Vamos InuYasha otra vez, un pie primero y el otro después– decía Izayoi, al tiempo que lo sostenía.

El niño solamente se reía al sentir la suave hierba entre sus dedos y se agitaba tratando de brincar, o al menos de hacer un intento de coordinación con sus extremidades. Un pasito torpe al inicio, después otro un poco más firme. Su madre se levanto, lo tomó por la cintura y lo giró para que mirara hacia el frente.

–Veamos que tal funciona esto– dijo, colocando los pies de InuYasha sobre los suyos y sujetándolo nuevamente de las manos. Comenzó a caminar con pasos muy cortos y el cachorro imitó el movimiento que su madre hacia.

Un par de vueltas alrededor del jardín fueron suficientes para que el niño riera y se emocionara con la actividad. Entonces comenzó a agitarse de nuevo, quería intentarlo solo. Izayoi se detuvo y lo soltó sobre el pasto, el niño quedo sentado e inmediatamente se giró hacia ella, levantó su torso y sus manitas sujetaron el kimono. Después sus rodillas comenzaron a flexionar para sostener el peso. Sus pies se estabilizaron sobre el suelo y junto con sus piernas empujaron hacia arriba, sus manos se colgaron de la tela una y otra vez hasta que el niño se levanto en vertical.

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en su cara cuando miró a su madre directamente a los ojos como diciendo "mamá, lo he logrado". La princesa sonrió y sus ojos se humedecieron por la emoción de tan grandioso logro.

– ¡Muy bien InuYasha, lo has conseguido!– expreso con alegría, al tiempo que cargaba al cachorro y lo elevaba. Comenzó a dar vueltas y el niño rio emocionado.

– ¿Por qué tanta alegría?– pregunto Nori, quien llegaba con una canasta llena de ropa.

– ¡InuYasha por fin se ha puesto de pie por si solo!– contesto Izayoi, bajando a su hijo al pasto nuevamente.

–Eso es maravillo, muchas felicidades pequeño– reconoció la mujer mayor, haciéndole cosquillas en sus orejitas. Entonces el pequeño se incorporo despacio y sosteniéndose ahora del cesto que Nori dejo en el suelo, volvió a ponerse de pie. –Excelente InuYasha, esto merece una celebración. –

– ¿Ya está todo listo?– pregunto Izayoi.

–Así es princesa, tan pronto tienda la ropa, podremos ir a la casa del señor Kenji– contesto la nana.

–Déjame ayudarte– pidió la joven. Ambas comenzaron a colocar las prendas al sol, mientras el niño seguía entreteniéndose con el borde, tenía que mejorar su equilibrio.

…

Más tarde en la casa del viejo Kenji.

– ¡Felicidades InuYasha!– dijeron los invitados.

El niño había cumplido un año y aunque no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, su alegría no podía ser mayor al comer postres de fruta endulzada. Habían hecho una pequeña fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños. Su madre, Nori, Myoga y el señor Kenji estaban a su alrededor aplaudiéndole y sonriendo con alegría.

Era un momento muy especial para esta familia, un lindo recuerdo para la posteridad.

…

Más tarde, InuYasha dormía plácidamente. Estaba agotado de tantos mimos y diversión que había recibido en la pequeña celebración. Su madre lo miraba descansar, se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente. Después salió en silencio del cuarto y se encamino al patio trasero.

Llego a un cenotafio, una tumba vacía levantada en honor a InuTaisho. Se arrodillo y comenzó a decir una plegaria mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

–Mi amor, estés donde estés, deseo que seas capaz de mirar a tu hijo crecer… bríndale tu protección– pidió con sinceridad.

Después de terminar las oraciones no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia y tristeza. Era difícil superar el doloroso recuerdo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

*~*~*~*~ Convivencia ~*~*~*~*

El vivir en un pueblo con una población reducida podía ser benéfico, todos se conocen y es más tranquilo el paso de la vida. Sin embargo para Izayoi e InuYasha no es tan fácil, ya que ambos son vistos con cierto recelo a pesar del tiempo que llevan en ese lugar. Ella por ser una princesa exiliada de sus tierras, carga con el peso de que algún día una tropa de soldados llegue a matarla y de paso, arrasen con la aldea. Él por ser un mestizo, nunca será aceptado por completo entre los humanos.

Pero a pesar de todo, los habitantes respetan a Izayoi y a su hijo, son tolerantes hasta cierto punto y no los han rechazado en ningún momento. Hay pocos niños en la aldea, la mayoría ya corren y juegan por su lado. Pero InuYasha aun es muy pequeño y no puede convivir con ellos todavía, por esto mismo permanece con su madre y con Nori la mayor parte del tiempo.

Era medio día cuando Izayoi llego a la colina donde siempre miraba los atardeceres. Llevaba a InuYasha de la mano y con paso lento, le ayudaba a caminar. Había decido salir un rato para despejarse, estaba algo estresada por las actividades domesticas. A pesar de contar con el apoyo de Nori, el trabajo nunca terminaba.

Se sentó en una raíz sobresaliente de un frondoso árbol. –InuYasha, trata de caminar solo– dijo ella, soltando al niño.

El cachorro trastabillo un poco pero logro mantenerse en pie. Con pasos vacilantes inicio un pequeño recorrido alrededor de su madre. Ya había progresado bastante en muy poco tiempo, tal vez empezaría a correr antes de hablar bien.

–Lo haces muy bien hijo, pero no te vayas a trope…– no termino la frase, el niño ya se había caído de bruces sobre un arbusto. –No llores InuYasha, levántate, tu puedes– pidió ella al ver la cara de berrinche que hacía.

El pequeño mestizo cambio su gesto y demostrando tenacidad, comenzó a levantarse. Aparto el arbusto y reinicio su andar, lento pero seguro.

–Que hábil es tu bebe– pronuncio una voz a sus espaldas.

Izayoi volteo sorprendida por quien le hablaba. Era una mujer joven, pero evidentemente mayor que ella. Traía cargando a una niña, casi de la misma edad que InuYasha.

–Gracias– contesto la princesa al tiempo que se levantaba. –Yo no sabía que había alguien aquí… será mejor que nos vayamos– dijo con reserva. Por lo regular Izayoi casi no convivía con los aldeanos, por el mismo recelo que le tenían.

–No te vayas, no queremos aburrirnos solas aquí– pidió de pronto la otra mujer. –Me llamo Kazumi y ella es mi hija Imari– señaló a la bebe.

–Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Izayoi y él es mi hijo InuYasha– respondió con algo de incomodidad todavía. –Sé que para muchos aldeanos aun es difícil aceptar la idea de que un mestizo viva aquí, pero yo… –

–No me digas nada, no tienes porque justificarte ante mí ni ante nadie mas– la interrumpió la mujer. –Yo sé lo que es ser vista con prejuicio por todos. Soy madre soltera y mis circunstancias se parecen un poco a las tuyas– explicó.

La princesa se quedo un momento en silencio. – ¿A qué te refieres?– pregunto después.

–Llegue a esta aldea cuando tenía siete meses de embarazo– empezó a contarle, al tiempo que depositaba a la niña en el pasto, cerca de InuYasha. –Me aceptaron, pero todos me juzgaron por no tener al padre de mi hija a mi lado. La verdad es que soy viuda, pero no me creen cuando se los digo. Mi marido fue asesinado por "monstruos" cuando yo apenas me había dado cuenta de que estaba esperando a Imari– dijo con tristeza.

Izayoi la miró en silencio y pudo sentir el dolor de la mujer, parecido al que llevaba ella por dentro. Era la primera vez que la veía, ya que casi no salía excepto a la colina. Ahora por coincidencias de la vida se habían encontrado en ese lugar junto con sus hijos. Algo dentro de ella le decía que podía confiar en Kazumi.

–Agradezco tus palabras y tu confianza– contesto la joven. –Yo también soy viuda, el padre de mi hijo murió la misma noche en que él nació. Sin embargo, para InuYasha es más difícil por el estigma de ser mitad humano y mitad…– se quedó en silencio.

–Escuche que su padre fue un demonio… sin embargo eso no importa realmente, al menos no para mí– le respondió la mujer, regalándole una sonrisa. –No todas las criaturas sobrenaturales son malas… y no todos los humanos son buenos. –

– ¿Qué quieres decir?– pregunto Izayoi al notar su gesto serio.

–Los "monstruos" que mataron a mi marido eran de nuestra misma especie, asesinos a los que les gustaba derramar sangre y quemar poblados a su paso– contesto Kazumi. –Pero recibieron su castigo, ya que tiempo después escuche que se cruzaron en el camino de un demonio plateado con muy mal carácter y fueron masacrados por él. –

Izayoi trago saliva al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Sería posible? Tal vez era demasiada coincidencia, así que no le dio importancia.

–Lamento oír eso, es una pena. Pero ahora tienes a tu hija y debes ver por ella, así como yo lo hago por InuYasha– dijo con cordialidad, volteando a ver a los niños.

Ambas crías estaban sentadas frente a frente, mirándose con curiosidad. Estiraban las manos tocándose la cara y el pelo, el uno al otro mientras balbuceaban. Era una escena tierna en la que se podía ver que entre los niños no existe la discriminación ni el rechazo ante lo diferente. Para ellos solo se trata de convivencia y aprendizaje.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron y permanecieron un rato más en ese lugar.

*~*~*~*~ Primera Palabra ~*~*~*~*

Era de mañana cuando Izayoi se encontraba en la cocina, dando de desayunar a InuYasha. El niño estaba sentado sobre un cojín, enfrente tenía una pequeña mesita y un tazón con arroz.

–Abre la boca, InuYasha– solicito la joven.

El niño lo hizo y recibió el bocado, masticando con muecas un poco exageradas. Algunos granos de arroz caían sobre su ropa y otros quedaban embarrados en sus mejillas después de pasarse la mano. Pedía más comida con balbuceos que poco a poco parecían formar el sonido de palabras.

–Vamos hijo, ya deberías poder decir "mamá"– comento ella, mientras le daba otro poco de arroz.

Un chasquido de boca, saliva escurriendo y otro intento de pronunciación fue lo que obtuvo del pequeño mestizo. InuYasha comenzó a aplaudir con sus manos mientras le sonreía a su madre. Ella correspondió al gesto mientras limpiaba su rostro con un paño. Continúo alimentándolo hasta que vació el tazón.

Al terminar el desayuno, el niño seguía intentando modular los sonidos de su garganta.

–"Mamá", vamos repite después de mi, "mamá"– insistió Izayoi.

El chiquillo balbuceo con una palabra entrecortada que casi alcanzaba el tono solicitado.

–Muy bien, casi lo logras– dijo ella, alzándolo hacia arriba y comenzando a dar vueltas despacio. –"Mamá", dilo por favor– acercándolo a su rostro y frotando su nariz con la suya, el infante rio por las cosquillas.

De pronto, en medio de las risitas, las dos silabas se escucharon. –… Mamá…– susurro InuYasha. La princesa se quedó quieta y sus ojos se agrandaron.

El niño la miro fijamente y de nuevo hablo. – ¡Mamá!–

Izayoi no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar al tiempo que abrazaba a su hijo. – ¡Oh mi amor, lo conseguiste!– dijo con emoción. – ¡No sabes lo infinitamente feliz que me haces!– otras lagrimas escaparon mientras lo besaba.

El niño solamente se reía sin entender completamente lo que sucedía. –Mamá… mamá… mamá…– continúo repitiendo la palabra una y otra vez.

Una nueva etapa de aprendizaje había iniciado.

*~*~*~*~ Luna Nueva ~*~*~*~*

El hijo de la princesa tiene un año y seis meses de edad, su desarrollo ha sido sorprendente. Es un niño muy sano, despierto y aprende bastante rápido. Aun no habla claramente pero ya sabe pedir de comer y avisar cuando tiene que ir al baño.

Sin embargo, es en los primeros años de vida cuando se empiezan a manifestar características heredadas de todo tipo en un infante, ya sean de salud, mentales, genéticas, de comportamiento, etc. InuYasha no está exento y como híbrido, tendrá que afrontar los cambios de ambas especies.

–Te quiero mami– dijo el cachorro.

–Yo también te quiero mi amor, ahora duerme– contesto ella, dándole un beso en la frente.

El pequeño sonrió a pesar de tener los ojos amodorrados por el sueño, momentos después se quedó profundamente dormido. Su madre permaneció sentada a su lado por un rato, le acaricio el cabello blanco y después se levanto lentamente.

Era una noche calurosa, así que decidió salir afuera para disfrutar del aire exterior. Se sentó en un banco del porche y su mirada se dirigió al cielo.

–Está muy oscura la noche– dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

–Tienes razón Nori, es noche de luna nueva– contesto Izayoi. La mujer mayor se acerco y tomó asiento a su lado.

–Debería descansar princesa, ha sido un día muy pesado– comento Nori, al tiempo que le acercaba una taza con té frío.

–Sí, tienes razón– bebió un sorbo. –Pero la verdad es que no tengo sueño, he estado preocupada por InuYasha– dijo de pronto.

– ¿Por qué lo dice, acaso está enfermo? Yo veo que es un niño muy sano– contesto la nana.

–Precisamente a eso me refiero, su crecimiento es un poco acelerado y eso me preocupa… sé que tarde o temprano algo cambiara en él. Es lo mínimo que podría esperar, ya que su padre era un demonio muy poderoso– hizo una pausa y bajo la mirada. –Presiento algo, no sé como describirlo… simplemente lo percibo. –

–Mi señora, no se angustie por favor. Mañana hablaremos con Myoga sobre sus temores. Seguramente él podrá decirnos si algo así es posible– respondió Nori, reconfortándola.

De pronto se escucharon pasos en la madera del pasillo. –Mami… baño…– pronuncio el niño con un gran bostezo.

Ambas mujeres voltearon hacia él, las antorchas exteriores lo iluminaron completamente cuando llego ante ellas. Sus expresiones fueron de asombro y después de aprensión cuando vieron la apariencia de InuYasha. No tenía orejitas, su cabello largo y blanco había sido sustituido por una cascada negra y brillante como la noche. Sus ojos eran oscuros como los de su madre y sus pequeños incisivos habían desaparecido.

– ¡InuYasha…! ¿Qué te sucedió, estas bien?– pregunto sobresaltada Izayoi al tiempo que se acercaba a él y comenzaba a revisarlo. El niño era el mismo, solo que ahora tenía una apariencia completamente humana.

– ¡Por todos los cielos… ¿Que está pasando?!– pregunto Nori, su gesto desconcertado era idéntico al de la princesa.

– ¡Hijo, dime qué te paso… te duelo algo… como es que…!– la princesa no salía de su estupefacción al contemplar el rostro del chiquillo, le toco el cabello, reviso sus orejas y después hizo que abriera la boca.

–Baño… pipi…– volvió a decir el pequeño sin prestar atención al comportamiento de su madre. Las dos mujeres se voltearon a ver sin saber qué hacer, no entendían lo que estaba pasando. Izayoi lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo a realizar su necesidad fisiológica.

Momentos después, la joven estaba arropándolo para que durmiera nuevamente. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Nori agitada, traía consigo a la pulga Myoga sobre su hombro.

–Mire lo que le sucedió a InuYasha– dijo con preocupación. La pulga brinco al futon y se acerco al lado del niño, quien ya dormía.

–Sorprendente, no pensé que el cambio se manifestaría tan pronto– dijo con tranquilidad.

– ¿De qué hablas Myoga? Explícate por favor, me preocupa mucho lo que está pasando– pidió Izayoi sin dejar su expresión de temor.

–No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, InuYasha está bien. Simplemente se trata de una transformación normal que a veces se da en los híbridos– declaró. –Es la manifestación de su lado humano por encima de su lado sobrenatural. Simplemente ahora es un humano como usted, princesa. –

– ¿Es humano?– pregunto con asombro la joven. – ¿A caso se quedará así, que sucederá con él?–

–No es permanente, no sé cuanto dure el cambio… todo depende de su naturaleza híbrida. Esto suele sucederle a las crías que nacen de la unión de razas diferentes, son manifestaciones heredadas de ambos padres. No implican ningún problema sino afecta su salud y por lo que veo, al pequeño InuYasha le es indiferente el cambio ya que no se ha quejado y tampoco reaccionó de manera extraña cuando se despertó… en otras palabras, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta– concluyó la pulga.

…

Pasaron toda la noche en vigilia, velando por el sueño del pequeño hasta que llego el nuevo día.

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación donde las dos mujeres y el sirviente miraban al niño. De pronto notaron como se acomodaba en la almohada y un pequeño espasmo sacudía su cuerpo. Los tres fueron testigos de la nueva transmutación, el pelo se hizo blanco, aparecieron las orejas sobre su cabeza y sus pequeños caninos se mostraron en un bostezo.

–Al parecer la conversión solo dura una noche– dijo el pequeño demonio.

–Señor Myoga, ¿Esto se repetirá constantemente?– pregunto Nori.

–Es probable, pero no sé en qué periodos se manifieste. Será necesario vigilarlo y registrar cada cuando y en qué circunstancias se dan las transformaciones. Solo así podremos comprenderlo mejor– contestó.

Izayoi acaricio la cara de InuYasha y éste se despertó, entonces pudieron apreciar sus ojos dorados cuando los miró sonriente. Se levanto sobre el futon y comenzó a saltar alegremente, pidiendo un postre azucarado. Para él, no paso absolutamente nada.

Su madre suspiró con tranquilidad y lo abrazo. Ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para velar por su hijo, aun más que antes. Tenía una vida llena de sorpresas por delante y más que nada, debía prepararse para el momento en que tuviera que explicarle todo a su vástago.

* * *

Continuara...

En el próximo capitulo comenzaran las penurias 0_0


	7. Alegrías y Tristezas Parte 2

Buenas tardes queridos lectores :3

Les dejo el capitulo 7, mas complicaciones para la pobre de Izayoi.

Gracias por su tiempo y por sus comentarios ;) me hacen feliz.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión, además de que me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capitulo 7: Alegrías y Tristezas Parte 2

Cuando se tiene un hijo, se reciben muchas alegrías y bastantes disgustos. Para Izayoi el tiempo sigue pasando y las mortificaciones van en aumento.

*~*~*~*~ Transformación ~*~*~*~*

Han pasado algunos meses, InuYasha ya cumplió dos años y ahora está entrando a la etapa de rebeldía como todo niño de su edad. Izayoi, Nori y Myoga ya están familiarizados con los cambios mensuales del chiquillo, cada luna nueva se transforma en humano. Esto no es ningún inconveniente ya que por lo regular siempre está dormido y no se percata de su metamorfosis. Ahora con lo que tienen que lidiar, es con los berrinches del pequeño.

Se ha vuelto posesivo con sus juguetes y a veces "discute" con Imari para ver quien juega con el muñeco de trapo con forma de caballo o sino compiten por ver quien lanza más lejos la pelota. Ambos niños han estado conviviendo desde que sus madres se conocieron e iniciaron su amistad en la colina. La pequeña es tan activa e impulsiva como él, por lo que InuYasha tiene en ella a la hermanita perfecta. Sin embargo, algo extraño ha comenzado a manifestarse en el mestizo, algo que proviene de su interior y que tiene relación con la herencia genética de su padre.

– ¡Mío, es mío!– alzo la voz InuYasha.

– ¡No es cierto!– contesto Imari al tiempo que le mostraba la lengua y empezaba a correr por el patio arrastrando el muñeco con forma de equino. – ¡No me alcanzas, no me alcanzas!– volvió a decir, provocando el enojo del niño.

– ¡Dámelo!– grito el mestizo, comenzando a perseguir a su compañera de juegos.

Corriendo de un lado a otro por el patio, la niña parecía tener más agilidad y no dejaba de enseñarle la lengua a InuYasha. De pronto éste se agacho y tomando impulso, salto hacia adelante con el brazo estirado, logrando atrapar el pie de Imari.

La niña cayó al suave pasto con todo y juguete, pero en vez de ponerse a llorar, se levanto sorprendida. – ¿Cómo hiciste eso, como saltaste tanto?– pregunto intrigada.

InuYasha estaba apenas a un metro de ella, en cuclillas. No contesto y empezó a gruñirle al tiempo que le enseñaba los pequeños dientes. Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella en sus cuatro extremidades sin dejar de hacer el sonido gutural y sus ojos cambiaron a tono rojizo por un instante.

– ¿Qué te pasa InuYasha, porque me gruñes?– pregunto la niña, retrocediendo con miedo.

De pronto se escucho el grito de Imari y después su llanto. De la casa salieron rápidamente las dos mujeres, corriendo hacia el patio. Entonces vieron la extraña escena, la niña estaba de rodillas sujetándose el brazo izquierdo con una mano y llorando desconsoladamente. El niño permanecía sentado frente a ella con cara de terror, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. El muñeco de trapo yacía en el suelo con parte del relleno esparcido sobre la hierba.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí?– pregunto Izayoi.

–Imari, dime porque lloras– solicito la otra mujer, acercándose a su hija.

La pequeña señalo al mestizo. – ¡Me araño porque no le preste el caballo!– dijo entre lágrimas.

Kazumi hizo un gesto de extrañeza y volteo a ver a InuYasha, entonces se dio cuenta de que el niño tenía las uñas más largas de lo normal. Bajo la vista y vio el juguete, la tela parecía cortada con algo filoso. Tomó el brazo de la niña y reviso la herida. Afortunadamente solo había sido un rozón superficial, no había sangre, pero si estaba irritada la piel. El muñeco de trapo evitó que fuera mayor el daño.

–Izayoi, mira las manos de tu hijo– indicó Kazumi.

La princesa observo las pequeñas garras, estaban crecidas. –InuYasha, ¿Tu arañaste a Imari?– cuestiono preocupada mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, el niño se veía agitado y asustado.

– ¡Mami… yo no… yo solo quería…!– intento contestar. Entonces comenzó a llorar también.

Izayoi suspiró y lo abrazo, tendría que consultar nuevamente a Myoga. –Lo lamento Kazumi, InuYasha no tenía intención de lastimar a tu hija… perdón por esto… perdón Imari, no sé qué sucedió, voy a hablar con él– dijo, al tiempo que las miraba a ambas y hacia una reverencia.

–Está bien Izayoi, yo entiendo. Nos retiramos, voy a curarle el rasguño. Hasta mañana– contesto Kazumi, cargando a su hija y dirigiéndose a la salida.

…

– ¿Por qué lo hiciese?, dime la verdad– pidió Izayoi a su hijo.

El niño tenía la miraba agachada y movía nerviosamente uno de sus pies en círculos.

–Por favor InuYasha, explícame que sucedió– volvió a insistir.

Un momento de silencio, después medio alzo la cara. –Yo… quería… mi caballo– contesto por lo bajo.

– ¿Te enojaste solo por eso?, no entiendo el motivo... tu siempre le has prestado tus juguetes a Imari y ella te ha prestado los suyos– aclaro la princesa. – ¿Ella dijo algo que te molestara?–

El pequeño solamente movió la cabeza en gesto de negación.

– ¿Te agrada Imari, te gusta jugar con ella?– cuestiono nuevamente.

De nuevo la cabeza se movió, ahora en gesto afirmativo. –Imari me agrada, la mamá de Imari también…– contesto con un mayor tono de voz.

Izayoi se arrodillo frente a su hijo y con suavidad tomo su barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos. –Escúchame InuYasha, ya te he dicho que tu eres un niño especial que tiene habilidades que otros no, ¿Cierto?– dijo con firmeza.

El niño asintió.

–Bien, entonces debes entender que a veces todos nos podemos enojar. Podemos hacer gestos, gritar, patear el suelo y otras cosas. Pero lo que no debemos hacer, es agredir a otras personas sin motivo aparente y mucho menos sin son nuestros amigos o amigas– explico con calma, sin dejar de mirar al niño. –Tú no querías lastimar a Imari, ¿Verdad?–

Gesto de negación.

–Ella también te aprecia y sé que no te guardara rencor por lo de hace rato. Pero tú debes prometer que no volverás a comportarte así– exhortó la mujer.

–Yo quiero a Imari, me gusta jugar con ella– contesto el mestizo.

–Entonces, que te parece si vamos a su casa y le llevamos unas manzanas para que te puedas disculpar– dijo Izayoi, al tiempo que agarraba una canasta de la mesa contigua y se la entregaba. No era necesario hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

El niño sonrió y tomó la cesta. Poco después se dirigían al hogar de Kazumi e Imari.

…

Un par de días después.

–La niña me dijo que después de que salto para alcanzarla, le crecieron las uñas y los ojos se le pusieron rojos– comento Izayoi.

Myoga escuchaba en silencio, apenas había regresado de visitar a un amigo. Inmediatamente la princesa lo busco para platicarle lo que había sucedido con InuYasha. –Vaya, suena realmente preocupante. Pero es necesario que yo vea su comportamiento para tener más información– dijo el pequeño demonio.

–Esto tiene que ver con su padre seguramente– respondió la princesa con gesto de aprensión.

–Tal vez tenga razón, mi señora. Es probable que la sangre de demonio este despertando en él– contesto con seriedad. –Pero no debemos dar nada por hecho, esperemos un poco mas y observemos– finalizó.

*~*~*~*~ Manto Rojo ~*~*~*~*

Una semana después.

Estaba atardeciendo, madre e hijo se encontraban en su colina favorita. Era otoño y los ocasos del sol teñían el cielo de colores cada tarde.

–InuYasha deja de correr tanto, recuerda que hay piedras filosas ocultas entre las hierbas– dijo la mujer.

–Pero mamá, quiero seguir jugando– reprocho el niño.

–Ya tenemos que volver– contesto.

– ¡No quiero!– se expreso con disgusto al tiempo que corría hacia un gran roble. Empezó a trepar con rapidez.

Izayoi se asusto y fue hacia el árbol. – ¡Baja inmediatamente de ahí, es peligroso!– alzo la voz imperativa. El niño la ignoro y siguió escalando a través de las ramas. La mujer siguió pidiendo su atención sin éxito, hasta que se harto. – ¡InuYasha! ¡Sino obedeces, te voy a castigar!– amenazó. De pronto grito con pavor al ver como su hijo saltaba al vacio.

El chiquillo cayó al suelo en sus cuatro extremidades con sorprendente agilidad. Se levanto y solamente sacudió sus manos, como si no hubiera pasado nada. De pronto sintió un tirón en su oreja izquierda.

– ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, eso fue muy arriesgado!– reclamo la madre, al tiempo que lo sujetaba.

– ¡Nunca me dejas hacer nada!– respondió con enojo. Comenzó a manotear hacia ella, berreando con más fuerza.

– ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado, no debes subir a los arboles así nada mas, podría haber animales peligrosos!– volvió a regañar, tomándolo ahora de los hombros.

– ¡Eres mala!– exclamó con más ira, agitándose y tratando de soltarse. De pronto algo cambio bruscamente en él, comenzó a gruñir y su gesto se volvió feroz. La sombra de dos marcas aserradas apareció en ambas mejillas.

Izayoi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y un espasmo atenazo su estomago al ver la transformación de su hijo. – ¡InuYasha, contrólate!– trató de apaciguarlo. Inmediatamente sintió un terrible dolor en los brazos, al mismo tiempo que miraba como los ojos dorados se entintaban de rojo brillante. El chiquillo estaba clavándole sus pequeñas garras y el filo era tal, que ya había cortado las capas de los kimonos que usaba, la sangre comenzó a manchar la tela. – ¡Basta!– grito.

El niño entro en frenesí y sus colmillos crecieron. En el momento en que trato de morderle una mano a su madre, se escucho el sonido seco de una bofetada. InuYasha quedó con el rostro volteado, bufando con ira y su desconcertada mirada se perdía en la nada. Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo volver, sin embargo, algo en su interior había despertado por completo, un lado salvaje que trataría de someter y vencer a la parte racional.

La mujer soltó al niño, sorprendida por su propia reacción. –Hijo… yo… – trato de hablar.

El mestizo se aparto de ella y comenzó a correr rumbo al pueblo. La princesa fue tras él, pero era demasiado rápido y lo perdió de vista entre los matorrales colina abajo. Cayó de rodillas, llorando por el tremendo golpe emocional.

– _¿Qué está sucediendo?… InuTaisho, ayúdame por favor_ – suplicó para sí misma. Los sentimientos de culpabilidad la invadieron.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que la joven madre intento calmarse, tratando de encontrar una solución, aunque sabía que tal vez no existía… o al menos eso creía ella. Sin darse cuenta, la noche la alcanzo en ese lugar sin una respuesta todavía.

…

–Vaya, así que finalmente despertó su lado bestial– se escucho una gélida voz a sus espaldas.

Izayoi se levanto rápidamente, el corazón se le estrujo con dolor y su respiración se paralizo por completo cuando volteo, encontrándose de frente con lady Irasue.

La aun señora del Oeste la miraba con frialdad, frunciendo el seño por el olor del miedo que se manifestó en la humana.

– ¡Señora…!– trato de hablar al tiempo que hacia una reverencia. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, nunca se imaginó que volvería a encontrarse tan pronto con la demonesa. Sus temores crecieron al darse cuenta de la situación, ella había descubierto donde vivían y no pudo evitar recordar al siniestro primogénito de InuTaisho. – ¿Qué hace aquí?– pregunto, intentando pasar saliva con dificultad.

–He venido a concluir con mi promesa– contesto indiferente. Su mirada se posó en la tela manchada de sangre, las heridas en los brazos de la humana estaban expuestas. –Y a decirte como podrás ayudar a tu cachorro. –

La princesa retuvo las lágrimas en sus ojos. –Señora… yo no sé qué está pasando… mi hijo…–

–Tu hijo es un híbrido y por desgracia tiene que lidiar con la sangre de ambos padres– la interrumpió Irasue. –Su debilidad son las noches de luna nueva, su condición humana lo vuelve frágil– dijo con ironía. Entonces comenzó a caminar por el sendero que bajaba hacia la aldea.

Izayoi la siguió a prudente distancia, escuchando sus palabras.

–La sangre de demonio que corre por sus venas es muy poderosa, tanto que no podrá controlarla por sí mismo. Tu hijo tendrá muchos problemas a futuro– comenzó a explicar. –Llegara un momento en que su lado salvaje tomara el control por completo y dejara de razonar… te atacara a ti y a todos a su alrededor, sin distinguir entre humanos o demonios– sentenció cruelmente, al tiempo que se detenía y volteaba a verla. Su mirada era fría a pesar de su color.

La princesa se petrificó y sus ojos nuevamente se empañaron. – ¡No es posible…!–

–Deja de lloriquear, no es el fin del mundo– ordeno Irasue. –Me imagino que aun conservas el manto rojo que te dejo InuTaisho, ¿No es así?– dijo de pronto.

La mujer asintió sin contestar, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas.

–Bien, escucha con atención porque no voy a repetirlo. InuTaisho dejó una herencia muy valiosa para sus hijos, las katanas conocidas como colmillo sagrado y colmillo de acero. A tu cachorro le corresponde colmillo de acero, la cual le ayudará a controlar su naturaleza demoníaca, evitando que se convierta en una bestia irracional– explico la demonesa.

– ¿Dónde… esta esa espada?– pregunto tímidamente la princesa.

–El arma esta oculta y solamente tu hijo podrá encontrarla y usarla. Para ello deberás preguntarle a Myoga, él tiene la obligación de explicarte todo, dado que fue el amigo más cercano del señor del Oeste. Yo solamente cumplo con decirte lo necesario, aunque esto no es mi obligación– reprocho con algo de fastidio.

–Pero… mi hijo necesita esa katana… no quiero que se transforme en un monstruo…– contesto con miedo Izayoi.

–Aun no es tiempo, es sólo un cachorro inútil que apenas está aprendiendo a correr. Así que la única manera de contener su lado irracional es a través del lienzo de rata de fuego que te regalo InuTaisho– índico Irasue.

– ¿Qué debo hacer con esa tela?, por favor dígame… estoy desesperada– suplico la joven.

–Confecciona una prenda y haz que tu vástago la use siempre. Ese manto conserva el olor de su padre, lo que le será familiar inconscientemente, facilitando su autocontrol– explico la elegante dama.

–Gracias, señora– respondió con otra inclinación de cabeza y una última pregunta. –Lord Sesshomaru… nos buscara de nuevo, ¿Cierto?–

Irasue sonrió con burla antes de contestar. –Escucha humana, hasta aquí llega la promesa hecha a mi difunto marido. Lo que haga mi hijo me tiene sin cuidado. Algún día te encontrara a ti y a tu cría, tal vez los asesine a ambos o tal vez no lo haga. No lo sé, eso lo decidirá él– finalizo. Reinicio su marcha, alejándose sin decir nada más.

La joven madre apenas pudo digerir la oscura sentencia. Se quedó en silencio mirando la partida de la demonesa hasta que desapareció en la penumbra del bosque. Se abrazo a sí misma, tratando de consolarse y preguntándose porque el destino seguía siendo tan cruel con ella y con su hijo.

…

Izayoi llego a su casa con gesto triste y sombrío. Sabía que su hijo se encontraba en el hogar, posiblemente ya estaba durmiendo. No tenia que preocuparse de nada, porque contaba con Nori, quien se encargaría de darle de cenar y acostarlo.

Era probable que el enojo del cachorro ya hubiera desaparecido, pero seguramente no sería capaz de encararla. Era mejor así, ella no podría mirarlo a la cara sin estallar en lagrimas, no porque la hubiese arañado o tratado de morderla, sino porque ahora conocía el oscuro futuro que su sangre demoníaca le deparaba.

Suspiró cansada, el estresante dolor de sus sienes no cedía, sin embargo no le importo. Camino hasta llegar a un cuarto que hacia la función de bodega. Busco entre las cajas hasta encontrar el manto rojo que le entregara InuTaisho. Lo miro contra la luz y éste parecía brillar ligeramente con escarlata tonalidad. Abrazo la tela con todas sus fuerzas y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla nuevamente.

–Hijo, hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte– susurro.

…

Nori caminaba por el pasillo bostezando de cansancio. Apenas había conseguido que InuYasha se quedara dormido. Había llegado muy agitado y parecía estar enojado. Aunque se tranquilizo después de cenar, no le dijo absolutamente nada. De pronto vio luz en la sala, era extraño, porque había dejado apagada la pequeña fogata.

–Princesa, no la escuche llegar. Pensé que estaba en la casa de Kazumi– dijo la nana. – ¿Qué está haciendo?–

–Nori… yo debo hacer una prenda para InuYasha… es necesario… porque él… él…– trato de hablar, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta.

La mujer mayor se acerco a ella después de notar las manchas rojas en el kimono. Se asusto al verla más de cerca, tenía los ojos irritados de tanto llorar, su cara lucia una expresión de dolor y los dedos de sus manos estaban manchados con sangre.

–Mi señora, sus manos… ¿Qué ha pasado?– cuestiono preocupada.

–InuYasha… ha sufrido un nuevo cambio…– trato de explicar, al tiempo que soltaba la tela de sus manos. La princesa jamás había tocado hilo y aguja en su vida, ahora lo estaba pagando con las heridas de sus dedos. –Él se transformó… en un monstruo…– el nudo creció en su garganta.

– ¿Se refiere a lo que paso la otra vez con Imari?– pregunto Nori.

–Fue peor… mi hijo me araño y trato de morderme… hubieras visto su rostro… sus ojos…– ya no pudo hablar y apretó los parpados con fuerza. Se llevo una mano a la boca, tratando de contener el terrible sentimiento de impotencia.

La nana se acerco y la abrazo, tratando de consolarla como cuando era niña. La princesa se desahogo por largo rato hasta que finalmente pudo respirar con más calma. Nori la miro con serenidad en un intento de tranquilizarla, ella jamás tuvo hijos, pero con Izayoi, el lazo familiar era tan fuerte que casi podía sentir su dolor como propio. Observó la tela esparcida en el piso, el lienzo de rata de fuego no estaba bien cortado, había hilo roto por todos lados y la aguja estaba manchada de sangre.

–Yo le voy a ayudar, princesa– dijo la mujer mayor.

–Debo hacer esto sola… tengo que hacerlo por mi hijo– contesto la joven.

–Me queda muy claro eso, pero aun así yo voy a apoyarla– insistió Nori y después sonrió. –Tiene que aprender a utilizar una aguja y a saber cómo cortar las piezas de la prenda, que usted misma va a coser para InuYasha. –

Izayoi suspiró con alivio, agradeciendo infinitamente por tener el apoyo y la amistad de Nori.

*~*~*~*~ Perla Negra ~*~*~*~*

Myoga se encontraba recostado en el techo de la casa, estaba durmiendo profundamente. De pronto comenzó a sudar y parecía agitarse entre sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _–Pequeño idiota, ¿Acaso deseas morir?– amenazó el demonio plateado._

 _La pulga trataba de respirar desesperadamente, la garra de Sesshomaru lo tenía apresado. Desgraciadamente se había confiado esta vez, al cruzar por un valle que colindaba con el territorio del Oeste, en busca de un informante. Pensó que podría pasar desapercibido si viajaba sobre el lomo de un ave perteneciente a una parvada migrante. No imaginó que el Lord estaría inspeccionando los límites de su territorio en ese momento. Detectó su presencia e inmediatamente lo capturo en el aire, destrozando a varios pájaros en el proceso._

 _– ¡Por favor… señor Sesshomaru… tenga piedad de este… humilde sirviente…!– suplico entrecortado._

 _– ¡Dime lo que dijo mi padre acerca de las katanas, ¿Dónde está colmillo de acero?!– exigió el Lord, al tiempo que aflojaba un poco su agarre._

 _– ¡No lo sé mi Lord, por favor no me mate!– contesto Myoga._

 _– ¡Deja de mentir o te arrancare la cabeza en este mismo instante!– grito de nuevo el demonio. Su afilada garra presiono sobre la garganta de la pulga._

 _– ¡Señor… su padre no me rebelo donde ocultó a colmillo de acero! ¡Solamente dijo que InuYasha tenía la respuesta y que solo él podría encontrar y usar esa katana!– confeso la pulga con el alma en un hilo._

 _– ¡Maldita sea, no puede ser!– mascullo con rabia. Nuevamente estrujo con fuerza al pequeño demonio. – ¡¿Dónde se oculta la humana y su bastardo?! ¡Habla si no quieres morir!– pronuncio con fiereza._

 _–Mi Lord… aunque lo supiera… y se lo dijera… no tendría caso… que los buscara… – respondió débilmente._

 _– ¡Estúpido insecto ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí?!– gruño._

 _–No… señor… pero no puede hacer nada… InuYasha es el único… que tiene la llave para… encontrar esa espada– el inicio del desmayo comenzó. De pronto Sesshomaru lo libero, quedando tendido sobre la palma de su mano. –Si asesina al cachorro… jamás… encontrara a colmillo de acero…– musito con el último aliento que le quedaba antes de perder la conciencia por completo._

 _…_

 _Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre hojas secas y que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sesshomaru lo había dejado caer al vacío. Afortunadamente el follaje de un árbol había frenado la caída y evitado su muerte._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Myoga despertó sobresaltado y respirando agitadamente. Ya llevaba varios días con la misma pesadilla, aunque había sobrevivido al primogénito de InuTaisho, el temor de que éste llegara a la aldea para asesinarlos estaba presente todo el tiempo. Sabía que no tenia perdón del cielo por revelar semejante secreto, no obstante, esa información había colocado una barrera protectora para InuYasha, al menos por un tiempo. Sesshomaru tendría que contener sus ansias asesinas si quería apropiarse de la katana colmillo de acero y esperaría el tiempo necesario para reencontrarse con el mestizo.

–Myoga, ven por favor– una voz lo llamo.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece princesa?– contesto, ya más tranquilo.

–Tenemos que hablar de las katanas que dejo InuTaisho– dijo Izayoi con gesto serio.

La pulga exhalo pesadamente, tenía que decirle la verdad a ella. No pensó que tendría que hablar de ello tan pronto. En ese momento intuyo que algo había sucedido en su ausencia.

…

Izayoi le explicó todo lo acontecido y la revelación de Irasue. El pequeño demonio tenía un gesto de preocupación ahora, InuTaisho nunca le dijo que la sangre demoníaca se manifestaría en InuYasha siendo un niño todavía. Pensó que semejante escenario se presentaría cuando el mestizo fuera mayor, no antes.

–Jamás imagine que lady Irasue estuviera al tanto de esta situación– dijo Myoga con reserva.

–Ella solamente cumplió con una promesa hecha a InuTaisho, nosotros no le importamos realmente. Pero a pesar de todo, me explicó qué hacer con el manto rojo para ayudar a InuYasha– contesto la joven. –Y me dijo que tu sabrías donde esta esa katana. –

–Mi señora, lo único que sé acerca de eso, es que su hijo tiene la llave para encontrar el lugar donde está oculta la espada– respondió Myoga. – ¿Recuerda que cuando mi amo InuTaisho fue por usted, también le entrego una pequeña perla negra a InuYasha?– pregunto, mirándola a los ojos.

–Una perla negra… ¡Si, ya lo recuerdo!– respondió Izayoi. –La depositó en el ojo derecho de InuYasha… pero no tuvo tiempo para decirme qué era. –

–Esa joya es la clave para llegar a donde está la katana colmillo de acero. Sin embargo no podemos hacer nada en este momento. InuYasha debe crecer, hacerse fuerte y buscar la forma de cómo utilizar esa perla– explicó la pulga.

– ¡Entonces el peligro de que mi hijo se convierta en un monstruo estará latente todo el tiempo!– se expreso sobresaltada.

El pequeño demonio negó con la cabeza. –No princesa, InuYasha es aún muy joven. Aunque su sangre demoníaca haya despertado, el lienzo de rata de fuego será suficiente para contenerla– dijo con calma. –Lady Irasue tiene razón, el manto conserva el olor y la esencia de InuTaisho, eso será suficiente para dominar el lado salvaje del niño, al menos hasta que sea adulto y pueda buscar la katana que le dejo su padre– finalizo.

–Confío en ti Myoga y en lo que dijo la señora Irasue– comento Izayoi ya más tranquila.

–Mami, tengo hambre– se escucho una voz infantil en la entrada de la estancia.

El niño venia caminando con algo de modorra después de la siesta vespertina. Su vestimenta era diferente a la yukata infantil que antes usaba. Ahora portaba un Hakama y un Hitoe de color rojo, elaborados con la tela de rata de fuego.

–Si hijo, ya vamos a comer– sonrió la princesa. – ¿Nos acompañas Myoga?– pregunto.

El sirviente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Las explicaciones habían quedado claras, ahora solo debían esperar el avance del tiempo y rezar para que Sesshomaru no fuera a buscarlos antes.

* * *

Continuara...

Algo estresante si me lo preguntan, no me puedo imaginar el dolor de Izayoi por lo de su hijo T_T


	8. Alegrías y Tristezas Parte 3

Buenas noches a todos :3

Lamento el retraso, he estado un poco enferma XD pero aquí les dejo el capitulo 8 con mas drama.

Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios ;) me hacen muy feliz.

Saludos.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión, además de que me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capitulo 8: Alegrías y Tristezas Parte 3 

Sesshomaru termino de subir los peldaños de la gran escalera. Al final de ésta, vio a su madre sentada en el diván de colores magenta y dorado.

–Madre, ¿era necesario que te mudaras a este lugar?– preguntó.

La demonesa se encontraba leyendo un viejo papiro al tiempo que hacia algunas anotaciones. –Hijo, no te cuesta nada hacer un poco de esfuerzo y volar hasta acá, deja de ser tan comodino– contestó. Sabía que a Sesshomaru no le había convencido del todo la idea de que ella se mudara a su propia mansión. Ahora tenía que recorrer media región del Oeste para ir a consultarla. – ¿Qué deseas? ¿Todavía no entiendes como debes negociar el tránsito de comercio por el territorio?– preguntó.

–No es eso, Madre. Quiero saber si tienes idea de donde pueda estar la humana y su bastardo– dijo con seriedad.

– ¿De nuevo con eso?– suspiró aburrida. –Ya deja ese tema por la paz, tu padre así lo quiso y no hay nada que hacer– contestó sin mirarlo.

–Entonces colmillo de acero fue heredada a ese maldito híbrido, ¿verdad?– preguntó molesto.

Ella alzo la vista y dejo a un lado el pergamino. –Si hijo, así fue y no hay manera de que puedas conseguir esa katana, no hasta que el cachorro la encuentre. Así que prepara toda tu paciencia, porque faltan varias décadas. –

El Lord no contestó, solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego giró sobre sus talones para marcharse. Entonces su madre pronuncio una última advertencia.

–Si matas a la cría o algo le sucede, nunca tendrás a colmillo de acero en tus manos– sentenció.

Los ojos del demonio se entrecerraron y apretó los dientes. – ¿Y eso te alegra, madre?– preguntó irritado sin voltear.

–Sesshomaru, aun eres muy joven para entender la decisión de tu padre. Tu juicio sigue nublado por el ansia de poder, así que solo te puedo decir que InuTaisho lo hizo por tu bien y por el del mestizo– explico Irasue.

– ¡No lo entiendo…!– contestó secamente y después inicio el vuelo.

Irasue lo miró perderse entre la bruma y suspiró negando con la cabeza, su hijo no entendería razones por ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha pasado un lustro desde la muerte de InuTaisho.

Territorio Norte, aldea del anciano Kenji.

– ¡Felicidades InuYasha!– corearon todos a la vez.

– ¡Yujuu, quiero postre de frutas!– grito el niño con alegría.

El pequeño mestizo había cumplido cinco años de edad y su familia lo celebraba alegremente. Habían hecho una fiesta muy animada donde los más allegados acompañaron al infante y a su madre. Abrazos, comida y regalos fue lo que recibió InuYasha.

La vida había transcurrido tranquila hasta cierto punto después de aprender a lidiar con las transformaciones del chiquillo. El uso del manto rojo había facilitado las cosas, sin embargo no siempre se podía controlar. Aunque no cambiaba físicamente, se enojaba bastante y sus colmillos y garras siempre estaban presentes. Era necesario que Izayoi estuviera al tanto la mayor parte del tiempo, haciendo hincapié en las lecciones de comportamiento y tolerancia.

InuYasha seguía fortaleciéndose a pesar de su edad, era muy rápido y hábil físicamente gracias a su herencia sobrenatural, sin embargo también era consciente de su conversión a humano. Hace un año lo había descubierto por casualidad, cuando vio su reflejo en un pequeño espejo de la recámara de su madre. Se había despertado en la noche por una pesadilla y fue a buscar a Izayoi, quien aun estaba despierta cepillando su largo cabello. En esa ocasión, la princesa le explicó de forma sencilla que se trataba de otra característica que formaba parte de él, así como sus orejitas y sus garras.

En cuanto a la convivencia cotidiana, InuYasha juega todo el tiempo con Imari, quien también tiene su misma edad. Ambos niños han desarrollado un fuerte lazo fraternal y se la pasan conviviendo todo el día cuando sus madres se visitan para platicar. Respecto a los demás infantes de la aldea, la relación con ellos es esporádica, corretear con la pelota por el campo, un juego de escondidas en el huerto de árboles frutales o alguna platica infantil sobre la orejas de InuYasha. Hasta el momento no ha existido rechazo para el mestizo. A pesar de que los demás habitantes del pueblo lo ven con cierto recelo, los niños se han portado tolerantes con él.

…

Río en los límites del pueblo.

– ¡Mira un pez!– grito Imari.

– ¡Ya lo tengo!– contestó InuYasha, saltando al agua.

Ambos niños estaban jugando a la orilla del arroyo, mientras sus madres recogían algunas plantas curativas. La zona era de poca profundidad, así que era el lugar preferido de ellos para chapotear en la época de calor.

– ¡Lo atrape!– presumió el niño, sujetando al pez por la cola. Su compañera no le contestó. – ¿Qué estás viendo Imari?– preguntó intrigado, acercándose a la niña que miraba al otro lado del rio.

Una pareja formada por un hombre y su hijo caminaban alegremente por la orilla, llevaban un cesto cada quien y unas rudimentarias cañas para pescar. Ambos se dirigían rio arriba y su plática parecía muy animada, ya que el niño reía sin parar al tiempo que se colgaba del brazo de su padre. Acto seguido, éste lo tomó en brazos y lo coloco sobre sus hombros, la marcha continuo con algunos saltos alegres hasta perderse en la lejanía.

–InuYasha, ¿no extrañas a tu papá?– preguntó Imari con melancolía.

–Yo no conocí a mi papá…– contestó sin mucho ánimo.

–Mi mamá me contó que mi padre murió por culpa de unos hombres malos– explico la niña. –Y que ahora nos cuida desde el cielo. –

– ¿Desde el cielo? ¿Cómo es eso?– cuestionó el niño, mirando hacia arriba.

– ¿Tu papá también está muerto?– volvió a interrogar la pequeña.

–Si… mi mamá dice que murió hace mucho tiempo– dijo InuYasha.

– ¿Y también los cuida a ustedes desde el cielo?– de nuevo cuestionó Imari.

El mestizo dudo por un segundo. –Yo… no lo sé… tendré que preguntarle a mi mamá…–

…

La noche llego y una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer, arrullando el sueño de los pueblerinos. La joven madre estaba arropando al chiquillo para que durmiera.

–Mamá, ¿por qué murió mi papá?– soltó InuYasha la pregunta sin el menor tacto.

Izayoi se quedo muda por unos segundos, no pensó que su hijo le preguntaría algo así tan de repente. Pero era lógico, la curiosidad infantil no se podía controlar y era imposible evitar esas cuestiones si todo el tiempo veía a las demás familias de la aldea. Anteriormente la princesa le había explicado que su padre había muerto hace algunos años, pero no entro en detalles porque para ella todavía era doloroso recordar esa noche.

– ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?– cuestionó. El niño se encogió de hombros y su gesto sólo indicaba curiosidad. –Está bien, te voy a contar un pequeño secreto– dijo ella. Tenía una idea de cómo fomentar un agradable recuerdo paterno para InuYasha. –Tu papá fue un gran "hombre", fue valiente y honorable. Pero lamentablemente tuvo que pelear con una persona mala que quería hacernos daño a ti y a mi– comenzó a explicar, dando la entonación más serena que podía.

– ¿Un hombre malo?– interrumpió el chiquillo.

–Si pequeño, en éste mundo no todas las personas son buenas. Ese hombre quiso lastimarnos y tu papá se sacrifico para protegernos. Pero sé que nos "cuida" desde ese otro lugar donde está ahora– explicó la princesa.

– ¿Está en el cielo?– volvió a preguntar.

–Pues… si, supongo que es una manera de decirlo– respondió Izayoi, era mejor dar una respuesta sencilla para saciar la curiosidad infantil. – ¿Y quieres saber otra cosa?– sonrió, al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla.

InuYasha asintió, agitando sus orejitas.

–Tu papá te dejó este manto rojo. Ésta tela te protegerá y tú deberás portarla con orgullo siempre– indicó. –Nadie más tiene un traje como el tuyo, es único. –

La sonrisa en el rostro del niño no se hizo esperar. – ¿Es cierto mami, de verdad?–

–Así es hijo, es para protegerte de amenazas externas– continuo hablando. – _… y para contener la amenaza de tu interior…_ – pensó fugazmente. Esa información no podría dársela por completo, no por ahora. –También hay algo más…–

– ¿Qué cosa?– cuestionó ansioso.

–En tu ojo derecho está guardada una perla negra, que es muy especial. Cuando seas grande podrás utilizarla para buscar un obsequio que te dejó tu padre– explicó con calma.

El mestizo se llevo una mano al ojo derecho, estaba intrigado. – ¿Cómo voy a usarla, si está dentro de mi ojo? ¿Y qué cosa es ese regalo?–

–Por el momento no lo sé, pero cuando seas mayor, yo te ayudare a descubrirlo– contestó, al tiempo que lo abrigaba con las mantas. –Ahora duerme, mañana será otro día– le dio un beso en la frente.

InuYasha sonrió, satisfecho por las respuestas. Poco después se quedó dormido.

…

Un mes después.

Cierto día, algunos aldeanos miraban con atención la entrada del pueblo, una pequeña caravana estaba arribando. Eran tres carretas y un grupo de sirvientes con equipaje y víveres. Los estandartes que portaban, dejaban ver que se trataba de una corte de nobles. Iban de paso, así que pedirían posada para descansar y abastecerse.

El señor Kenji los recibió, escucho sus razones y después de algunos acuerdos, se instalaron en una casa adyacente a la suya. Esta situación paso casi indiferente para la mayoría de los habitantes, excepto para Izayoi. Para ella resulto muy preocupante que unos extraños anduvieran observando y juzgando el estilo de vida del pueblo. La princesa conocía la forma de pensar de esos círculos sociales, dado que creció en uno de ellos y sabía que esa gente miraba a los demás por encima del hombro. Así que decidió permanecer en su casa sin salir, no quería arriesgarse a que alguno de ellos la reconociera.

Desgraciadamente quiso el destino que esa tarde InuYasha se enfrentara a la primer muestra de hostilidad hacia su persona, debido a su naturaleza híbrida.

El niño estaba aburrido, Imari y Kazumi se encontraban fuera, ya que habían ido a visitar a la abuela materna por unos días. Y como no tenía nada que hacer, había decido ir a recorrer la orilla del río para distraerse. No prestó atención a la advertencia de su madre acerca de no salir mientras estuviera la caravana en el pueblo.

InuYasha caminó rumbo a la salida de la aldea, justamente al lado del riachuelo que pasaba cerca de la casa del señor Kenji. En ese momento algo llamo su atención, un grupo de personas con elegantes vestimentas que jugaban con una pelota. El niño no los reconoció como habitantes del lugar, pero eso no le importo, ya que dentro de su inocencia pensó que podría jugar con ellos.

Corrió hacia el patio de la casa y se adentro en medio del grupo de hombres y mujeres que se turnaban para hacer rebotar el pequeño balón. El chiquillo solamente sonrió y levanto las manos para intentar atrapar la pelota que un hombre ya sostenía entre sus manos.

– ¿Puedo jugar?, por favor, quiero jugar– pidió con ingenuidad.

Una mirada de extrañeza fue lo primero que hizo el noble antes de contestar. – ¿Qué eres tú?–

De pronto todas las miradas estaban sobre el pequeño, juzgándolo con crueldad. Esas personas inmediatamente identificaron que el niño era un mestizo y fue inevitable que sus lenguas destilaran veneno.

– ¡Miren, ese niño tiene orejas de perro!– dijo una mujer.

– ¡Que extraño color de pelo y esos ojos!– habló otro hombre.

– ¡Ya viste sus manos, tiene garras… santo cielo, que clase de aberración es esta!– pronunció una mujer madura.

–Es un niño bestia…– sentencio fríamente otra voz. Todos secundaron afirmativamente con murmullos de burla.

InuYasha escucho todas y cada una de las palabras, sin entender el verdadero significado de esa platica. Él miraba a su alrededor y solo veía a un grupo de adultos que hacían extrañas muecas de repulsión hacia su persona.

Entonces el hombre que sostenía el juguete le dio una orden. –Ve tras la pelota, pequeña bestia– el objeto fue arrojado con fuerza hacia el puente que cruzaba el riachuelo.

El pequeño lo persiguió, ajeno al entendimiento de las burlas. Sin embargo, tuvo la sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Atrapó el balón y volteo, solo para darse cuenta de que el grupo ya se dispersaba, todavía los escucho susurrar sin comprender sus palabras.

– ¿Niño bestia?– preguntó para sí mismo.

…

Izayoi no se dio cuenta de que InuYasha había abandonado el patio. Lo había oído decir que quería ir al arroyo, sin embargo ella se lo había prohibido y pensó que el niño la habría escuchado y entendido, se equivoco. Cuando salió a buscarlo ya era demasiado tarde, su hijo iba pasando junto a la casa del señor Kenji. Trato de alcanzarlo, pero solamente llego para presenciar la cruel escena.

"Ve tras la pelota, pequeña bestia"

Esas palabras fueron una agresión, una ofensa hacia su hijo.

Caminó hasta quedar cerca de InuYasha, quien aun miraba a los individuos alejarse mientras sostenía la pelota que le habían arrojado. Entonces el niño volteo a verla, soltó el juguete y corrió a sus brazos.

–Mami, ¿qué significa bestia? – preguntó sin dudar.

Izayoi no contestó, se quedó en silencio. Su gesto se hizo triste y gruesas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. De nueva cuenta la certeza del cruel futuro que le esperaba a su hijo, le estrujo el alma sin contemplación. Solamente se inclinó y lo abrazó.

…

Tres días después.

Izayoi miraba fijamente hacia la salida del pueblo, en ese momento sintió que por fin podía estar tranquila, el grupo de prejuiciosos nobles por fin se había ido. Su estancia fue un dolor de cabeza y una preocupación constante para ella. Y fue peor cuando InuYasha se encontró con ellos.

No supo cómo reaccionar cuando su hijo le preguntó el significado de bestia. El llanto la traicionó y en ese momento entendió que le había provocado, sin querer, un daño a su pequeño. Ella pudo ver el desconcierto y la preocupación en sus ojos dorados, el chiquillo comprendió que esa palabra significaba algo malo, algún tipo de insulto para él y ni siquiera tuvo que explicárselo.

El resto del día InuYasha se quedó en silencio, jugando en el patio con sus juguetes. No volvió a interrogarla acerca de esa palabra, sin embargo Izayoi ya sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían una plática más profunda respecto a su significado. También sería necesario explicarle qué era la intolerancia y el riesgo que implicaba interactuar con otros humanos ajenos al pueblo.

La joven madre suspiró con resignación y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa.

…

– ¡No hagas eso InuYasha!– se escucho a Nori reclamar.

– ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó, al tiempo que entraba a la estancia.

–Princesa, lo que pasa es que el niño está arañando la madera del pasillo y no quiere detenerse– dijo la nana.

Izayoi caminó hacia el porche y vio a InuYasha en cuclillas con las manos estiradas, dejando surcos en el suelo con sus pequeñas, pero afiladas garras. Se acerco con calma hasta quedar frente a él y después se agacho.

– ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, hijo?– cuestionó tranquilamente.

El niño no contestó y siguió en su actividad. Ella volvió a interrogar sin obtener respuesta por parte de él.

–InuYasha te hice una pregunta– dijo ella en tono más serio, al tiempo que le sujetaba una mano.

El pequeño mestizo tenia agachada la mirada y se quedó quieto sin decir palabra alguna. Su madre se enderezo por completo, obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

– ¡Suéltame!– grito el niño.

– ¿Qué sucede, porque estas enojado?– interrogó ella, sorprendida por la reacción.

Silencio otra vez, el chiquillo jalo su mano hasta soltarse. – ¿Soy una bestia?– preguntó de la nada.

Izayoi se quedó perpleja, tardo un par de segundos en contestar. –No… no hijo, no eres una bestia– contestó con lentitud, tratando de serenarse, sabía que el niño estaba teniendo un conflicto emocional.

–Escuche a alguien decir que yo era mitad bestia por culpa de mi padre– expresó irritado, mirando directo a los ojos de su madre.

La joven trago saliva y contestó manteniendo la calma lo mejor que podía. – ¿Quién te dijo eso, InuYasha? ¿Fueron las personas que estuvieron aquí?–

– ¿Mi padre era una bestia?– interrogó aun más enojado.

–Hijo… ese es un tema que debemos hablar con más calma… primero debes tranquilizarte y…– trato de responder.

– ¡Entonces es cierto, mi padre fue una bestia!– grito, interrumpiendo a su madre. Inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia el patio hasta llegar a un árbol ubicado en los límites de la casa, saltó con gran agilidad y después se perdió en el exterior.

– ¡InuYasha, espera por favor!– grito Izayoi.

Las dos mujeres salieron tras él, pero no lograron alcanzarlo, el niño ya se alejaba rápidamente rumbo a la colina.

…

InuYasha corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, sin detenerse y sin voltear. Estaba confundido, sentía tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo. El día anterior había escuchado platicar a un par de hombres sobre sus penurias al salir a cazar. Ellos hablaban de criaturas que a veces los atacaban y se expresaban de ellas con desprecio y odio.

"Esas malditas bestias, casi nos atrapan, alguien debería matarlas"

"Esos monstruos asesinaron a unos viajeros y los devoraron por completo"

"Los demonios son peligrosos, debemos mantenernos alejados de ellos"

"Esperemos que el hijo de Izayoi no resulte peligroso cuando crezca… no olvides que su padre fue un demonio"

Esas palabras finales hablaban de él, en ese momento, le quedó claro el significado de "niño bestia". A su corta edad ya razonaba y comprendía que él no era como los demás, ¿acaso su madre le había mentido?

Su agitada carrera lo alejo más y más del valle sin darse cuenta. Estuvo corriendo por más de una hora y no se percato de ello por su sobrenatural resistencia, sumado a esto, su gran velocidad le permitió cubrir muchos kilómetros sin apenas notarlo. Después de un tiempo, por fin comenzó a disminuir su celeridad.

El bosque que ahora recorría estaba compuesto por enormes arboles de espeso follaje y sus caminos eras sinuosos, cubiertos de hojarasca y maleza muerta. InuYasha siguió andando sin rumbo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. De pronto se detuvo y comenzó a olfatear el aire, su instinto lo alerto.

– ¿Qué tenemos aquí?– se escucho una voz gutural y profunda.

El chiquillo volteo hacia su derecha, lo que emergió de entre los arbustos fue un enorme ogro café, con cuernos puntiagudos, ojos brillantes y una sonrisa hambrienta.

–Huele a comida– siseo otra voz a espaldas del niño. Una gran criatura de escuálida figura, ojos amarillos y piel azulada le cerró el paso.

El mestizo agacho las orejas con temor y se llevo las manos al pecho.

– ¿Qué eres pequeño?, hueles a humano pero también a demonio– dijo el ogro.

–Tienes razón, su sangre está mezclada, pero eso no importa… yo tengo hambre– habló el monstruo azulado, al tiempo que se relamía el hocico.

InuYasha corrió hacia un sendero lateral que estaba descubierto, en un intento por escapar. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a esas criaturas. Ambas bestias comenzaron a perseguirlo, al tiempo que sus hocicos babeaban.

Brincó sobre unos matorrales y siguió su huida, volteando hacia atrás. De pronto, una forma ondulada se interpuso en su camino y lo golpeo con la cola. La fuerza lo aventó contra un viejo tronco, provocándole heridas en la cara. El monstruo que lo intercepto tenia la forma de un gusano enorme y corpulento de color rojo oscuro, su único ojo miraba con burla a la cría.

–Jajaja, que mocoso tan extraño, es un mestizo de razas– se burló.

–No importa, seguramente su carne es blanda– secundo el ogro, que llegaba en ese momento.

En un instante, el niño se vio rodeado por tres monstruos con terribles intenciones. El demonio azul se acerco y con un rápido movimiento lo sujeto de su melena plateada, levantándolo en el aire.

– ¡Suéltame!– grito InuYasha, al tiempo que sus pequeñas garras se incrustaban en la piel de su captor. La bestia gruño de dolor, liberándolo al mismo tiempo. Entonces esquivo la cola del gusano rojo y comenzó una loca carrera por su vida.

– ¡Que no escape!– grito el ogro. La persecución inicio.

Metro tras metro el niño esquivaba arboles y piedras mientras su respiración se desbocaba. Llego a un riachuelo y lo cruzo rápidamente, su ropa pesaba por instantes debido al agua. Un poco más adelante, no vio la gruesa raíz en el suelo y cayó de bruces, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, inmediatamente se puso de pie y continuo su escape. Los rugidos de las tres bestias estaban casi encima de él.

Parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado, el borde de un desfiladero se presentó ante sus ojos.

– _¡¿Qué hago, que hago?! ¡Que alguien me ayude… mamá!_ – pensó fugazmente al tiempo que veía para todos lados.

El ogro y sus compañeros salieron de entre los arbustos, olfateando el aire en busca de su presa. Se acercaron a la orilla del abismo y no vieron nada.

– ¿Dónde estás pequeño?, no tiene caso que trates de huir– dijo la criatura azul.

–Lo puedo oler, está cerca– secundo el gusano rojo, acercándose al borde.

InuYasha había descubierto por mera suerte una formación que descendía a la parte inferior de las rocas, la hendidura formaba un escondite. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salto ágilmente y se repego contra el muro, aguantando la respiración. Con la mirada fija hacia arriba, vio la silueta del monstruo moverse de un lado a otro, a punto de encontrarlo. Su corazón no parecía querer ayudarlo, los latidos retumbaban en su cabeza y las sienes le punzaban dolorosamente.

–Sabemos que estas ahí abajo…– dijo de pronto el ogro. –… Será más fácil si cooperas, prometo romperte el cuello de un solo movimiento para que no sufras. –

El infante sintió un terrible dolor en el estomago al escuchar esas palabras, en cualquier momento uno de esos monstruos bajaría por él. Entonces el pánico lo invadió por completo cuando el gusano rojizo agacho la cabeza y su horrible ojo lo miró con gula.

– ¡Ya te vi!– siseo.

El niño trato de ahogar un grito desesperado cuando la bestia comenzó a serpentear hacia él.

…

–Apártense, me estorban– pronuncio una fría voz.

Las tres criaturas voltearon hacia sus espaldas y comenzaron a gruñir nerviosamente.

InuYasha también escuchó y una extraña sensación lo invadió. De pronto comenzaron los chillidos de dolor y los rugidos de terror. El chiquillo seguía mirando hacia arriba cuando inesperadamente, su fino oído pudo identificar claramente el sonido de huesos crujiendo y vísceras rasgándose. El olor de la sangre se esparció por todo el lugar y de repente, comenzaron a caer repulsivos pedazos de carne ensangrentada frente a sus ojos.

Su corazón se detuvo por completo.

* * *

Continuara...

Seguramente muchos recuerdan ese capitulo donde InuYasha remembra una persecución cuando era niño, en el próximo les contare mi versión de lo que sucedió XD


	9. Encuentro Fraterno Parte 1

Buenas noches :3

Aquí les traigo el capitulo 9, me tarde en corregir, pero bueno ;D

Muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme un comentario, los adoro :)

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión, además de que me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capitulo 9: Encuentro Fraterno Parte 1

InuYasha estaba paralizado cuando escucho el último estertor que escapaba del cuerpo del ogro, después el silencio. El ambiente estaba viciado por el hedor de la masacre y aunque no veía nada, su instinto le decía que el recién llegado era un poderoso depredador que había despedazado a los monstruos que hace apenas unos momentos querían devorarlo.

No sabía qué hacer, el tiempo se detuvo por un breve instante y su respiración era lo único que delataba su presencia.

– ¡Sal de ahí!– ordenó imperativo el autor de la matanza.

InuYasha trago saliva nerviosamente, aun trataba de asimilar la escena de la sangre escurriendo por el borde rocoso. No estaba seguro de qué estaba sucediendo arriba y cuando escucho la orden, su estomago sufrió otro doloroso calambre.

– ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?– se volvió a escuchar la fría voz.

El niño hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar, el miedo que lo invadía hacia que sus piernas temblaran al comenzar a subir. Lentamente escalo por el borde hasta alcanzar suelo firme, tenía la mirada agachada y su respiración era descontrolada.

Poco a poco alzo la vista ante el impactante escenario, había sangre por todos lados y los cuerpos de los monstruos estaban despedazados e incompletos. A escasos metros se encontraba de pie una figura antropomorfa de colores plateados, InuYasha supo inmediatamente que no era humano. De pronto se percato de algo extraño cuando capto su olor, se le hizo inexplicablemente familiar.

El aura que emanaba era densa, poderosa y siniestra. No entendía cómo es que podía percibir todo eso, pero sus desarrollados sentidos le daban demasiada información y su instinto lo ponía en estresante alerta. Posiblemente este nuevo demonio había eliminado a la competencia para poder atraparlo. Sus orejitas se agacharon con temor y comenzó a temblar aun más.

El Lord del Oeste recorrió al cachorro con la mirada de pies a cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Había tardado algo de tiempo, pero por fin lo había encontrado. Realmente nunca dejó de buscarlos ni a él ni a su madre, a pesar de que ahora estaba muy consciente de que no podría obtener a colmillo de acero si lo asesinaba.

Fue mera casualidad, percibió el olor del mestizo unos kilómetros atrás. ¿Cómo supo que era él?, ¿acaso había algo identificativo en el aroma que despedía?, no encontró respuesta inmediata a sus dudas, solamente se apresuro a llegar hasta él y para su sorpresa, se encontró con que unas bestias menores estaban a punto de cazarlo. Eso le irritó de sobremanera, no había estado tanto tiempo buscando al pequeño bastardo sólo para permitir que otros lo devoraran. No se contuvo cuando su látigo rebanó piel y huesos, no le importo dejar esta vez más restos mortales que en otras ocasiones, cuando solo utilizaba un par de cortes.

Quedó a escasos dos metros frente al chiquillo, el olor del miedo llego hasta sus fosas nasales, el pequeño temblaba notoriamente. Le molesto ver sus pequeñas orejas agachadas, pero a pesar de eso siguió observándolo detenidamente.

– _Así que ya creciste pequeño bastardo…_ – pensó, al tiempo que lo miraba. – _Pelo blanco, un rasgo de la familia Inugami… ojos dorados, como los de mi padre… garras afiladas, típicas de nuestra especie… ¡Y orejas caninas en la cabeza, rasgo delator del mestizaje!_ – gruñó con disgusto, al tiempo que su rencor aumentaba.

El niño permanecía en silencio, mirándolo con temor, tolerando el incómodo escrutinio. Estuvo a punto de retroceder hacia el abismo cuando el demonio se acerco demasiado, pero algo lo detuvo. No parecía tener la intención de atacarlo, sin embargo su fiera mirada le trasmitía un sentimiento de ira, ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de familiaridad a pesar de estar en semejante situación?

Sesshomaru podía sentir el odio aflorar en él. A pesar de que han pasado cinco años desde la muerte de InuTaisho, aun siente demasiado rencor contra Izayoi y su cría. Muy en el fondo, no sólo era la ambición por colmillo de acero, sino que había algo más que le irritaba.

Por lo regular los demonios no tienen sentimientos de apego tan fuertes como otras especies, sin embargo existe cierto cariño y aprecio debido a los lazos de sangre. Casi no le había dado importancia a ese vinculo familiar, sólo se percato de ello cuando se entero de que su padre tenía una amante humana y fue peor cuando supo que estaba esperando un cachorro… su medio hermano.

Para un demonio de su edad no tenia porque significar algo importante, es decir, sus padres estaban juntos por conveniencia y como él fue el primogénito, siempre recibió todas las atenciones y mimos por parte de ambos. Así que cuando se entero de la traición de InuTaisho, no solamente sintió que fue una ofensa hacia la casa del Oeste, sino que fue una afrenta directa contra él.

¿Por qué le molesto tanto, si a su madre poco le importo?, ¿Se sintió traicionado por el comportamiento de su padre?, ¿Tenía lógica reaccionar así, a pesar de que él ya era casi un adulto a punto de heredar el reino del Oeste?, si, muy en el fondo esa fue la razón por la que empezó a odiar a los humanos. Porque su progenitor vio en una humana algo que no tenía su madre y cuando éste se entero de que nacería un mestizo, toda su atención de volcó a esa mujer y al niño que crecía dentro de ella. Sesshomaru se sintió traicionado y ofendido cuando InuTaisho cambió su comportamiento, dejándose llevar por sentimientos humanos y olvidándose por completo de su familia.

– _¡Me cambiaste por este bastardo!, ¡Abandonaste a mi madre y al reino por irte con esa mujer!, ¡Y me negaste el derecho natural de heredar a colmillo de acero!_ – pensó con furia.

Su mente estaba agitada por los recuerdos y no razonó en qué momento se movió velozmente, acercándose aun más al pequeño y sujetándolo por el cuello con brusquedad. Sus ojos enrojecieron y sus colmillos se mostraron amenazantes.

El movimiento fue tan rápido que InuYasha apenas pudo percibirlo, de pronto la garra del demonio plateado ya lo tenía apresado y lo levanto con fuerza en el aire. Se agitó frenético por la falta de oxigeno y el pánico aumento al ver su roja mirada. Entonces la energía sobrenatural que desprendía empezó a envolverlo, asfixiándolo todavía más y provocándole el terror absoluto. El niño no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sus chillidos se intensificaron cuando una de las zarpas cortó su piel, la sangre brotó.

Sesshomaru se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, un olor familiar llego a su nariz. Hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de aceptar que había reconocido ese aroma. Con algo de rudeza acerco al cachorro frente a su rostro y aflojo el agarre de su mano, permitiéndole respirar. Olfateo un poco y se dio cuenta de que la indumentaria roja que vestía, despedía el olor de InuTaisho. También se percato de la esencia metalizada de la sangre, era parecida a la de él y a la de su padre.

– ¡Maldita sea, a pesar de todo hueles como él!– gruño molesto, dejando caer al niño al suelo.

InuYasha se sujeto la garganta, tratando de recuperar el aliento. – ¡No me comas, por favor!– suplicó con lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

El Lord parpadeo un par de veces, su mirada volvió a ser ambarina y sus colmillos se retrajeron nuevamente. Hizo un gesto de fastidio hacia el chiquillo, había estado a punto de destrozarle el cuello, pero el aroma familiar lo detuvo a tiempo. No quería reconocerlo, pero ese mestizo era su medio hermano. El lazo de sangre no mentía y Sesshomaru no podría matarlo en este momento, a pesar de la rabia que sentía.

– ¡Será mejor que regreses al lado de tu madre, de lo contrario te pasara lo mismo que a esas bestias!– le grito.

El niño se sobresalto, pero inmediatamente se levanto y torpemente comenzó a correr en dirección del bosque sin detenerse. El demonio lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista, entonces miró al cielo y soltó una larga exhalación en un intento por recuperar la serenidad.

…

Comenzó una lluvia ligera.

InuYasha seguía avanzando rápidamente, ya no podía correr porque estaba fatigado, no obstante el miedo lo mantenía en movimiento. De vez en cuando volteaba sobre su hombro, nadie lo seguía, pero el temor no dejaba de oprimir su pecho. Ese encuentro había sido desconcertante, el extraño demonio se le hizo familiar a pesar de que nunca lo había visto. La esencia que emanaba le recordaba un poco al olor de su vestimenta, era como su estuviera relacionado con él.

Se refugió bajo una saliente rocosa y se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, mirando a la lejanía. Aun era de día, pero el cielo nublado daba un aspecto más tardío.

– _¿Quién era ese hombre?... no, él no huele como un humano_ – pensaba InuYasha. – _Su olor es como el de las criaturas sobrenaturales…_ –

El chiquillo sabía la diferencia entre humanos y demonios, a su corta edad ya tenía conocimientos generales sobre varias cosas y situaciones. Su madre se había encargado de comenzar su educación desde pequeño, haciendo hincapié en temas referentes a las características que lo diferenciaban de otros niños y sobre todo, la importancia de mantenerse alejado de cualquier criatura sobrenatural. Ahora entendía porque Izayoi y Nori le decían que nunca debía alejarse de la aldea. La lluvia disminuyo e InuYasha aprovecho para continuar su regreso al pueblo, a pesar de la distancia recorrida, sabia como volver.

Apenas había caminado un par de minutos cuando de pronto, un gruñido lo hizo estremecer. A escasos metros frente a él, una bestia de gran tamaño salía caminando de entre los arbustos, tenía la apariencia de un gran lobo de color oscuro, sus ojos eran brillantes y su hocico estaba lleno de afilados colmillos. El chiquillo se petrifico ante la visión de esa criatura, su cuerpo no obedeció la orden de huida que dictaba su instinto.

El cuadrúpedo comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia él y sus patas se impulsaron para saltarle encima. En ese instante algo frenó de golpe a la bestia, la cual comenzó a gruñir con temor, olfateo en todas direcciones buscando algo que no veía, pero que percibía claramente. Bajó las orejas y comenzó a agacharse hacia el suelo, gimiendo lastimosamente.

InuYasha no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero supo que el monstruo tenía miedo al ver como ocultaba la cola entre las patas. Chillo un poco más y después se incorporó para alejarse velozmente. El niño volteo en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar lo que había asustado al lobo, no había nada ni nadie. Soltó un suspiro de alivio antes comenzar a correr de nuevo hacia el valle donde vivía.

No se percato del lastimero quejido del canino cuando, no muy lejos de ahí, otra criatura le cortó el cuello, asesinándolo en el acto.

– _Más te vale seguir corriendo pequeño bastardo…_ – pensó el demonio, al tiempo que pasaba junto al cadáver.

…

Sesshomaru se mantenía un par de kilómetros atrás, era demasiado fácil seguir el rastro del niño sin tener que verlo. Después de tanto buscar, al fin sabría donde se ocultaba él y su madre. En su mente bailaban muchos pensamientos con intensiones asesinas, sin embargo, reconocía que tenía cierto conflicto emocional. Anhelaba obtener la katana de su padre, pero no la conseguiría si el mestizo no la encontraba antes, aun era muy pronto para pensar en ello.

El mocoso estuvo a punto de morir devorado, ¿cómo se había metido en esa situación?, era de esperarse que estuviera con su madre, pero al parecer se había alejado de ella. Realmente no le hubiera importado dejarlo a merced de esas bestias, pero algo lo impulso a salvarlo y no era sólo la ambición por colmillo de acero.

Fue una coincidencia fortuita que se encontrara en la misma ruta que él seguía para poder localizar a Izayoi. Dado que de Myoga sólo pudo obtener una intolerable respuesta que le negaba la codiciada espada, no le quedo más que torturar a un par de informantes de la pulga. Obtuvo algunas pistas que apuntaban al territorio Norte, no muy lejos de la frontera. Con esta información comenzó a buscar, preguntando a otras criaturas que sumisamente le revelaron la ubicación de varios asentamientos humanos. Lo demás fue fácil, el viento lleva y trae información y él tenia muy presente el rastro de la humana y del mestizo.

…

Ya había oscurecido por completo cuando InuYasha llego a la aldea. Después de saltar al árbol y luego al interior del patio, escuchó a su madre sollozar.

–Mami…– dijo con voz baja.

Inmediatamente Izayoi alzo la vista, estaba sentada en el porche junto con Nori y Myoga, todos tenían un gesto de preocupación que desapareció al escucharlo llegar.

– ¡InuYasha, has vuelto!– dijo emocionada, mientras se acercaba rápidamente y lo abrazaba.

– ¡Gracias al cielo, que bueno que estas bien!– comentó Nori con una sonrisa.

Myoga se acerco saltando y se coloco en el hombro de la princesa. Estaba a punto de saludarlo también, cuando se percato de algo estremecedor. Su gesto palideció al percibir el aura de Sesshomaru envolviendo al niño. No dijo nada, solamente pasó saliva nerviosamente al tiempo que le sonreía. Las mujeres no podían sentir la sobrenatural energía.

– ¿Dónde estabas hijo, te encuentras bien?– preguntó la joven al ver las marcas en el rostro del niño.

–Yo… lo siento, no quise hacerte llorar, perdóname mami…– fue lo que contestó, agachando el rostro.

–Hijo… perdóname tu a mí, no he sido del todo sincera contigo. Tenemos que hablar, sé que tienes muchas preguntas– dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

–Tengo sueño…– bostezó y se froto los ojos.

Izayoi sonrío y tomándolo de la mano lo llevo dentro de la casa, necesitaba un baño, comer algo y descansar. El día de mañana aclararían todas las dudas con una larga plática.

…

Avanzo la noche.

Desde una colina, Sesshomaru observaba con gesto siniestro la villa. Entonces su oído percibió un ligero sonido y con lentitud ladeo el rostro en dirección de donde provenía.

–Sé que estas ahí… Myoga– dijo de pronto.

De entre unos matorrales apareció el pequeño demonio pulga, su gesto era temeroso y serio al mismo tiempo. Caminó un poco y después salto sobre un viejo tronco cercano al Lord.

–Señor Sesshomaru… por fin nos encontró– expresó con respeto. El miedo lo invadía, pero tenía que encarar la situación. Tan pronto como detectó el aroma en la ropa del cachorro, supo inmediatamente que el demonio plateado había llegado para cumplir su promesa de muerte. A pesar de ello, quería saber porque no había asesinado al niño desde antes.

–Sabes a que he venido, ¿no es cierto?– preguntó, mirándolo con gesto altivo.

– ¿Aun insiste en ello, señor?... ¿A pesar de que no va a obtener lo que busca?– respondió la pulga.

–Me bastará con matar a la humana por ahora– dijo cruelmente.

–Señor… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no mató al pequeño?– se atrevió a cuestionar de nuevo.

El demonio afilo su mirada y gruño ligeramente. –Así que te diste cuenta… –

–Así es, el niño estaba impregnado con su energía sobrenatural y tenía marcas en el cuello– explicó Myoga.

–Se supone que una madre siempre vigila a su cachorro todo el tiempo, ¿entonces porque el bastardo estuvo a punto de ser devorado por las bestias del bosque?– interrogó burlonamente.

La pulga trago saliva, esa información era tenebrosa. Cuando se entero de que InuYasha había huido después de discutir con su madre, él salió a buscarlo por largo rato con ayuda de un cuervo. Pero no logro encontrarlo y temió por su vida ya que había huido en dirección de la frontera, donde a veces hay varias criaturas merodeando en el bosque. Nunca se imagino que hubiera estado en semejante peligro, pero sin duda lo más desconcertante de todo, era enterarse de que había sido salvado por el mismísimo Sesshomaru.

–El niño… está pasando por una etapa difícil…– murmuro la pulga.

–Dile a su madre que he venido y adviértele que no trate de huir, de lo contrario, los asesinare antes de que se den cuenta– amenazó, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en dirección del bosque.

El sirviente hizo una ligera reverencia, limpiando el sudor de su frente y tratando de controlar sus nervios. Ahora no podrían hacer nada, estaban a merced del señor del Oeste.

…

– ¡No es posible!– se quejo lastimosamente Izayoi.

– ¡Ha venido a matarnos!– secundo asustada Nori.

Myoga estaba frente a las dos mujeres, tan pronto regresó a la casa, les contó sobre la presencia del Lord y lo que al parecer, había sucedido con InuYasha.

–Esa es su intención, pero hay algo entraño en su comportamiento– continuo explicando la pulga. –En otros tiempos no hubiera dejado vivo al niño y más en la situación en la que lo encontró. Tampoco se habría tomado el tiempo de observarnos desde las sombras, simplemente hubiera llegado al pueblo y comenzado a arrasar con todo hasta encontrarnos. –

– ¿Qué quieres decir Myoga?– preguntó la joven madre, que se estrujaba nerviosamente los dedos de las manos. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, si a final de cuentas lo que desea es mi vida y la de mi hijo. –

–Princesa, como ya le había dicho, el señor Sesshomaru anhela el poder de colmillo de acero y para eso necesita a InuYasha. La posibilidad que queda es… que sólo desee matarnos a nosotros… – respondió con gesto sombrío.

Ambas mujeres se voltearon a ver y agacharon las miradas, la situación era tan desesperada que solo podían esperar un milagro… pero esta vez no llegaría.

…

Amaneció.

InuYasha despertó con algo de modorra, se toco la cara y el cuello. Se dio cuenta de que ya no le dolía, su curación acelerada había sanado los golpes. Entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió, entró su madre.

–Buenos días mami– dijo con gesto alegre. De pronto noto la cara triste de ella. – ¿Por qué estas triste?, ¿Es por mi culpa, verdad?–

–No hijo… escúchame, tengo algo que decirte– contestó ella con lentitud, hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente y después soltar el aire, tratando de darse valor para hablar. –Pero antes, necesito que me platiques lo sucedido en el bosque y a quien encontraste en el. –

El niño agacho las orejas, aun sentía temor al recordar la terrible persecución.

–Por favor hijo, es muy importante que me digas todo– suplicó la princesa.

El pequeño asintió y comenzó a darle todos los detalles que podía recordar, contando lo sucedido y tratando de expresarse lo mejor que podía un niño de cinco años.

La mujer escucho en silencio, mientras trataba de controlar sus reacciones, su pequeño había estado en peligro y ella no pudo protegerlo. Al final, su gesto cambio a una expresión de pánico al escuchar que el demonio plateado lo había salvado y lo peor fue cuando su hijo le confesó que su olor le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

–Hijo, gracias por decirme todo… no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que no te pasara algo mas grave– comentó la joven, abrazándolo.

–Mami… yo pensé que ese demonio también quería comerme…–dijo InuYasha.

–Escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte– lo interrumpió, al tiempo que lo tomaba de los hombros y lo apartaba un poco para poder verlo a la cara. –Tú eres mi hijo, eres mitad humano por eso. Tu padre fue el gran InuTaisho, un poderoso demonio, así que también eres mitad Inugami. Tu linaje es noble porque yo fui la princesa de mis tierras y tu padre era el gran señor de Occidente. –

– ¿Inugami?– preguntó.

–Así es InuYasha, por esto mismo tu naturaleza es híbrida y se manifiesta en las habilidades que has ido desarrollando desde pequeño– hizo un pausa para tomar aire. – Hijo, tu eres lo más importante para mí… perdóname por haberte ocultado la verdad– se sinceró.

El chiquillo la miraba con gesto sorprendido y confuso al mismo tiempo. Ya entendía que era diferente a los demás niños desde hace mucho, pero ahora que su madre le aclaraba las cosas, no sabía cómo digerir la revelación. Era demasiado para alguien de su edad.

– ¿Mi papá era una bestia?– volvió a cuestionar preocupado.

– ¡No, jamás digas eso!, una bestia es un ser irracional y agresivo que daña a los que están a su alrededor. Tu padre era un poderoso demonio de alto rango entre las criaturas sobrenaturales, todos lo respetaban y lo seguían. Él era un valiente guerrero y noble soberano. ¡Nunca te sientas avergonzado de tu linaje!– contestó Izayoi con firmeza.

InuYasha permaneció en silencio, mirándola sin saber cómo expresar sus agitadas emociones.

–Hay algo más que debes saber– volvió a hablar la mujer. –Ese demonio que te salvo de los monstruos y que se te hace extrañamente familiar… es tu… medio hermano…– dijo lentamente.

– ¿Medio hermano?– repitió el niño sorprendido.

–Si InuYasha… su nombre es Sesshomaru… y también es hijo de InuTaisho– contestó entrecortado. Le costó trabajo revelarle esa información, pero era fundamental que lo supiera dado el peligro que se avecinaba.

–Entonces él… por qué… yo no entiendo…– intento expresarse el niño. –Mami… ¿él está enojado conmigo?–

– ¡Él nos odia…!– su voz se escucho seria. – ¡Sesshomaru odia a los humanos, odia a los mestizos y nos aborrece porque tu padre decidió formar una familia con nosotros!… hijo, debes mantenerte alejado de tu medio hermano, de lo contrario te matara…– finalizo.

El rostro de la princesa reflejaba tristeza y preocupación. El cachorro guardó silencio un momento, asimilando sus palabras.

– ¿Por qué nos odia… hicimos algo malo?– otra pregunta inocente.

Izayoi sintió dolor en la garganta al tratar de controlar el nudo que se formaba. ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño todo lo que implica una situación como la que vivió ella con InuTaisho?, no podía hacerlo, no ahora.

–InuYasha… esa respuesta no la entenderías en este momento, aun eres un niño. Cuando seas mayor comprenderás lo que te estoy diciendo ahora– respondió.

El niño no dijo nada, solamente asintió con la cabeza y la abrazo.

…

El día continuo con normalidad, excepto para ambas mujeres. La ansiedad que sentían era demasiada, no sabían en qué momento aparecería el demonio, no sabían si ese era su último día vida. Myoga estaba sobre el techo de la casa vigilando, él se daría cuenta de su llegada. La idea de escapar era inútil y tampoco querían provocar pánico en el pueblo al avisarle al viejo Kenji, ¿qué podrían hacer unos cuantos humanos contra el señor del Oeste?

Llego el ocaso y después la noche, ahora solo quedaba esperar. El viento soplaba con cierta fuerza y al pasar por las copas de los arboles, se escuchaba un funesto silbido. Nerviosas, ambas mujeres permanecían en la estancia ante la pequeña fogata, bebiendo un poco de té. InuYasha dormía en su habitación, ajeno al peligro que los rodeaba. De pronto entro Myoga por la ventana semi abierta, lo miraron con gesto de temor, esperando malas noticias.

–No está aquí… no sé donde se encuentra, pero no ha abandonado el valle– dijo sin mucho ánimo.

–Probablemente quiera atormentarnos antes de asesinarnos– respondió Nori.

Izayoi solamente bajo la mirada. – _Esto es terrible… InuTaisho protégenos por favor…_ – pensó para sí misma.

…

Extrañamente, el tiempo siguió pasando y no había señales del demonio. Amaneció nuevamente.

* * *

Continuara...

Ya estamos cerca del final, creo que 3 capítulos mas ;)


	10. Encuentro Fraterno Parte 2

Buenas noches a o todos ;D

Les dejo el capitulo 10 de esta historia que ya se extendió mas allá de mi borrador inicial XD

Gracias por leer.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión, además de que me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capitulo 10: Encuentro Fraterno Parte 2

Han pasado tres días desde que supieron de la llegada de Sesshomaru, pero no saben dónde está y tampoco el porqué no los ha asesinado todavía. Myoga ha recorrido los alrededores del pueblo y el resto del valle, sabe que el Lord está ahí, pero desconoce porque permanece en las sombras, como si estuviera esperando.

InuYasha ya estaba más tranquilo aunque todavía tenía pesadillas por las noches. Él podía notar que su madre y Nori parecían desveladas y preocupadas, sin embargo no presto más atención, porque el regreso de Imari y Kazumi lo alegro bastante.

Izayoi se mostro muy renuente cuando los niños quisieron ir al río para poder jugar, pero no le comentó nada a Kazumi a pesar del peligro. Así que tratando de mantenerse tranquila, acompaño a la otra mujer para recoger algunas nueces y plantas mientras vigilaban a sus respectivos hijos.

– ¿Qué sucede Izayoi?, te veo muy estresada– preguntó Kazumi.

–Yo estoy bien… no te preocupes, es solo que me he sentido un poco mal estos días, ya pasara– respondió con media sonrisa.

Kazumi acepto la contestación y siguieron juntando las nueces caídas. A escasos metros había algunos arbustos y unos troncos caídos que formaban un espacio de juego para los niños. Éstos se encontraban trepando y bajando alegremente, al tiempo que platicaban entre ellos.

– ¿Entonces tu abuela te regalo estos dulces?– preguntó InuYasha.

–Sí, ella los prepara y los vende en la feria del pueblo donde vive, ¿quieres otro?– dijo la niña, ofreciéndole más caramelos.

– ¡Claro que si, son deliciosos!– respondió él, llenándose la boca.

– ¿Te aburriste estos días o jugaste con los otros niños?– preguntó Imari.

–Pues la verdad… pasaron cosas muy raras– comenzó a explicar, haciendo un gesto de contar un secreto en voz baja con la clara intención de que sus madres no escucharan. –Primero unas extrañas personas llegaron al pueblo y me dijeron niño bestia. –

– ¿Bestia?, pero que groseros, mi mamá dice que jamás se debe juzgar a alguien por su apariencia– contestó la pequeña con determinación. – ¿Y después que pasó?–

–Yo me sentí triste y es que mi mamá lloró cuando me dijeron eso– hizo una pausa. –Ahora entiendo que ellos me insultaron, pero también sé que no debó hacerles caso a las personas ignorantes. –

–Mi mami me dijo que tu eres un niño mitad demonio, pero que eso no tenía nada de malo– comentó Imari con una sonrisa.

InuYasha le correspondió con el mismo gesto. –Gracias Imari, gracias por ser… mi hermana– dijo con algo de timidez.

Entonces la pequeña se acerco a su oreja y susurró en voz baja. –De nada, a mí también me gusta tenerte como hermano, pero no le digas a mi mami que te lo dije– se expresó con una sonrisa.

– _Tengo una hermana… y un medio hermano…_ – medito por un instante. –Debo decirte otra cosa– su tono disminuyó aun más.

– ¿Qué tienes InuYasha?– cuestionó preocupada la niña al ver su gesto.

–El otro día… yo me escape de casa, estaba enojado con mi mamá…– comenzó a contar. –Me aleje mucho y unos monstruos quisieron comerme... pero alguien me salvo… yo se lo conté y ella dijo que él era mi medio hermano…– silencio.

Imari parpadeo sorprendida un par de veces antes de contestar. – ¿Tu medio hermano?, lo dices como si él fuera…– pausó sus palabras al ver la mueca de aprensión.

–Es un demonio… mi medio hermano es un demonio adulto… sus ojos me dan miedo… sus colmillos son enormes…– de nuevo silencio.

– ¿Él te salvo?– preguntó la niña.

–Si… pero después quiso lastimarme con sus garras– murmuro y sus orejas se agacharon. –No entiendo porque nos odia, mi mamá no me lo dijo. –

La niña se acerco y lo abrazó. –Yo te quiero mucho InuYasha, no importa que tu medio hermano no te quiera. –

–Tengo miedo, él está cerca… no le he dicho nada a mi mamá ni a Nori, pero sé que está en el bosque… nos vigila– confesó con algo de temor.

…

No muy lejos de ahí, unos ojos ámbar observaban impasibles. Era cierto, el Lord del Oeste había estado rondando el lugar. Parecía no decidirse por una acción concreta respecto a Izayoi y su familia.

– _Si mato al bastardo, nunca obtendré a colmillo de acero… si elimino a su madre, ¿podrá sobrevivir?_ – meditaba para sí mismo. – _Es un cachorro tan inútil, que será devorado a la más mínima oportunidad…_ –

Bufó con molestia, adentrándose al bosque nuevamente. –Debó tomar una decisión antes de regresar. –

…

Llego la noche y todos en la casa ya dormían.

InuYasha se removía intranquilo entre las mantas. Comenzó a agitarse y de pronto despertó alterado, otra pesadilla. Se levanto con lentitud y caminó hacia la cocina. Después de tomar un poco de agua se dirigió hacia el porche. No sabía si era un sueño, pero tuvo la impresión de que lo llamaban desde el patio.

Había luna llena y todo el jardín estaba iluminado. Caminó rumbo al cenotafio de su padre y de pronto distinguió una extraña figura frente al monumento. Se froto los ojos para enfocar nuevamente y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver de quien se trataba.

–No se te ocurra gritar, porque te cortare el cuello antes de que hagas el primer sonido– amenazo el visitante con gélida voz.

InuYasha se quedó inmóvil en medio del jardín, frente a él, estaba Sesshomaru dándole la espalda mientras miraba las inscripciones en la tumba.

– ¿Sabes que él murió por tu culpa y la de tu madre?– preguntó sin voltear.

El niño trató de pronunciar una palabra, pero su garganta no le ayudo. De pronto quiso correr cuando el demonio volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Sus piernas no respondieron y sus pequeñas orejas se agacharon por el pánico que empezó a invadirlo. Sus manos se aferraron a los costados de su ropa y la apretaron con fuerza, no podía reaccionar más allá de esa simple acción.

Sesshomaru se acerco hasta quedar frente al cachorro y se agacho a su altura. Era consciente del tremendo shock emocional que le estaba provocando, sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

–No voy a lastimarte así que deja de temblar, me asquea el hedor de tu miedo– habló seriamente, al tiempo que lo miraba directo a los ojos.

El niño seguía temblando, pero su gesto comenzó a cambiar cuando el demonio lo miró fijamente. Gran diferencia entre las tonalidades ámbar y dorada. Una era fría y amenazante, la otra era inocente y temerosa. InuYasha pasó saliva y sintió que ya podía hablar, lo hizo en voz baja.

–Yo… no hice… nada malo…– dijo con lentitud.

Sesshomaru alzo ligeramente una ceja antes de contestar. –Tienes razón, tu madre fue la culpable y tú sólo eres una consecuencia de ese error. –

–No entiendo de que habla… señor. –

–Me imagino que ya sabes quién soy…– volvió a hablar, sin dejar la frialdad de su tono.

InuYasha no respondió, solamente agacho la cabeza y sus orejas se escondieron aun más. Entonces escucho un gruñido amenazador.

– ¿Sabes lo que es un bastardo?– la pregunta fue cruel por parte del Lord.

–No… ¿es algo malo?– contestó inocentemente a pesar del miedo.

La mano de Sesshomaru se acerco lentamente a la barbilla del niño y una de sus garras punzó bajo ella, obligándolo a alzar el rostro.

–Un bastardo es alguien que no tiene un apellido familiar que lo respalde…– explico lentamente. –Los hijos nacidos fuera de un matrimonio son ilegítimos y se les llama bastardos… eso eres tu– se burló.

El niño no dijo nada, su mente parecía razonar las palabras buscando la mejor manera de asimilarlas, intentando no dejarse lastimar, como en aquella ocasión con las burlas de los prejuiciosos nobles.

–Mi mamá dijo que no importaba lo que dijeran respecto a mi linaje… ¡ella dijo que me sintiera orgulloso de ser hijo del gran señor del Oeste!, ¡él murió protegiéndonos… él amaba a mi madre y a mí!– contestó con cierto valor, encarando a Sesshomaru sin darse cuenta.

La mirada del demonio se afilo y gruño de nuevo enseñando ligeramente los colmillos. Le había irritado la temeraria contestación.

–Así que tienes el valor para desafiarme, estúpido mestizo– dijo, al tiempo que su mano se cerraba sobre el cuello del chiquillo.

InuYasha se agito y sus pequeñas garras trataron de arañar el brazo de Sesshomaru, quien tenía una mueca cercana a una sonrisa siniestra. El niño comenzó a respirar entrecortado por la presión sobre su garganta, no podía hablar ni gritar. El pánico comenzó a crecer de nuevo cuando el demonio acerco su rostro.

– ¿Sabes que podría matarte en este mismo instante?, tu madre no se daría cuenta hasta el amanecer– amenazó. Pudo ver el temor en las pupilas del niño. –O mejor aún, ¿quieres verla morir?–

El chiquillo se agito con más fuerza y sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto nuevamente. De pronto sintió que la garra disminuía la presión, liberándolo. Sesshomaru desvió su mirada hacia la casa al tiempo que se incorporaba, comenzó a caminar hacia ella. InuYasha sintió como se estrujaba su estomago y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, corrió interponiéndose en el camino del demonio.

– ¡No, no te dejare que lo hagas!– gritó el niño, a pesar de su evidente pánico.

El Lord se detuvo, hizo un gesto de sorpresa y después sonrió abiertamente. –Al menos demuestras que tienes sangre de Inugami, pequeño bastardo. –

Jamás esperó esa reacción del niño y más que molestarle, se le hizo divertida. Evidentemente el pequeño no comprendía el peligro al que se exponía, pero debía reconocer que estaba demostrando valor. Finalmente, tomó una decisión cuando sus pasos cambiaron de dirección, alejándose de la casa.

Antes de comenzar a elevarse sentenció. –Esto no ha terminado, nos volveremos a ver– después se alejo hasta perderse en la noche.

InuYasha cayó de rodillas, respirando agitadamente, su corazón estaba acelerado y un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. A pesar de su corta edad ya tenía muy grabado en la mente lo que era coquetear con la muerte. Posiblemente no alcanzaba a entender el odio de ese demonio, pero sabía que lo volvería a ver y estaba seguro que esto apenas era el inicio de algo más grande.

– ¡Pequeño InuYasha, ¿te encuentras bien?!– alguien preguntó a sus espaldas.

–Myoga… te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?– contestó el niño.

El demonio pulga asintió ligeramente, estaba sentado en el porche con gesto adormilado. Había permanecido los últimos tres días sin dormir, vigilando la llegada de Sesshomaru. Pero el cansancio fue demasiado y se quedó dormido sobre el techo, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del Lord. Para cuando abrió los ojos, solamente pudo ver la figura plateada alejándose en el cielo. Se asusto demasiado pensando lo peor, hasta que vio a InuYasha en el patio, ileso. Tampoco había señales que delataran alguna agresión hacia las mujeres. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

– ¿Qué sucedió, que fue lo que te dijo?– cuestionó el pequeño demonio.

–Me dijo bastardo y quiso ahorcarme, después camino hacia la casa para dañar a mi mamá… yo me atravesé– explicó.

–Al final se arrepintió por lo que veo– dijo la pulga. – _No entiendo su comportamiento, señor Sesshomaru_ – pensó.

–Él dijo que volvería– comentó InuYasha con preocupación.

–Será mejor que entremos y trates de calmarte… no despiertes a tu madre, mañana se lo diremos– finalizó Myoga.

…

Un nuevo día llego.

Las dos mujeres tenían el rostro pálido después de escuchar las palabras del pequeño.

–Mami… ¿no estás enojada conmigo?– cuestionó.

–No hijo… no estoy enojada, al contrario, estoy muy orgullosa de que lo enfrentaras y que le demostraras tu valor… sin embargo, no lo vuelvas a hacer, no quiero que provoques su ira– contestó Izayoi acercándose y abrazándolo. –No sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones, pero sé que a ti no te lastimara por el momento. –

– ¡No dejare que te haga daño mami!– dijo de pronto el niño. – ¡No quiero que lastime a nadie!–

–Eres muy valiente pequeño, pero ese demonio no se tentará el corazón, lleva persiguiéndonos desde que naciste– comentó Nori con gesto triste.

– ¿Y si nos vamos lejos de aquí mami?– cuestionó InuYasha.

–No tiene caso hacer eso– indicó Myoga, quien había estado sentado en la borde de la ventana. –He estado pensando que el comportamiento del señor Sesshomaru no es común. No sé qué pasa por su mente, pero no creo que haga algo en contra de nosotros. –

– ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?– interrogó Izayoi.

–Princesa, yo viví muchas décadas con la familia del Oeste, conozco el comportamiento de sus integrantes y puedo decir que el nuevo Lord, está actuando de forma extraña– explicó con calma, al tiempo que saltaba hacia donde estaban sentados los demás. –El primogénito de InuTaisho tiene otros planes, seguro que no son buenas noticias para nosotros, pero sea lo sea, no lo hará hoy ni mañana… él simplemente esperara. –

– ¡Esperara lo que sea necesario para arrebatarle su herencia a mi hijo!– exclamó Izayoi con frustración.

–Pero mientras no sepa sobre la pela negra, InuYasha estará a salvo– terció Nori, tratando de calmar a la joven. –Ya no se mortifique princesa, Myoga tiene razón… yo también creo que si ese demonio quisiera matarnos, lo habría hecho desde el momento en que encontró al niño solo en el bosque. –

La pulga asintió, confirmando las palabras de la nana. –Sólo nos queda esperar y seguir protegiendo a InuYasha hasta donde podamos hacerlo– finalizó.

El chiquillo solamente escuchaba sin decir nada, ahora su mundo se ampliaba con situaciones complejas que un niño no debería encarar a tan corta edad. Comprendió que su vida, de ahora en adelante, estaría encadenada al impredecible comportamiento de su medio hermano.

…

Dos días después.

Izayoi caminaba pensativa, estaba buscando hongos en el bosque aledaño y debía tener cuidado de recoger los correctos. Desafortunadamente Nori no pudo acompañarla porque estaba en el comité encargado de organizar la fiesta anual del pueblo. En cuanto a su hijo, éste se encontraba en la casa de Kazumi, jugando con Imari. No se percato de que unos ojos la observaban desde las sombras.

–Creo que estos serán suficientes… pero le diré a Nori que los revise por si acaso– dijo, al tiempo que tomaba las últimas trufas. De pronto su instinto la alerto, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Cuando giró lentamente, su rostro se deformo por el miedo, tirando la canasta al suelo.

Sesshomaru estaba frente a ella, imponente y tenebroso. Su afilada mirada se clavó en los ojos de la joven y una oscura intensión se reflejó en las pupilas ámbar.

Izayoi retrocedió unos pasos y cayó al suelo sin siquiera notarlo. Su mente estaba más ocupada tratando de hacer que huyera de inmediato. Las palabras emergieron suplicantes.

– ¡Por favor, no lo haga!, ¡es solo un niño!, ¡dele una oportunidad… por favor!– suplicó.

– ¡Silencio!– ordenó el demonio. –No voy a matar a tu cría… pero tu tomaras su lugar– sentenció con filo en la voz.

Dio un paso hacia ella, levantando lentamente el brazo y flexionando las garras en posición de ataque. La mente de la joven quedó en blanco con una sola idea: _Protege a tu hijo_.

– ¡Si haciendo esto, evito que lo lastime… hágalo entonces!– contestó con firmeza, al tiempo que una lagrima recorría su mejilla. Sólo una madre sería capaz de hacer un sacrificio de ese tipo por un hijo. Izayoi sabía que de esta manera le daba una oportunidad a InuYasha, aunque lo dejara solo.

Sesshomaru hizo un imperceptible gesto de sorpresa cuando observo a la mujer ponerse de pie lentamente frente a él. Ella cerró los ojos y sus brazos cayeron a los costados, simplemente esperando el golpe mortal. Estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por su hijo y se lo dejó muy en claro.

El Lord hizo un gesto de desprecio y tenso sus garras… una pausa… de repente entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a olfatear el aire. Bajó lentamente su mano al tiempo que daba un paso más hacia la mujer, su sobrenatural olfato le reveló una inesperada información.

La princesa temblaba, sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría el dolor mortal que le arrebataría la vida. Un par de lentos segundos y el silencio fue lo que percibió. Apretó los parpados esperando un instante más…nada sucedió. Con miedo comenzó a abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con el frío rostro del demonio. La observaba con gesto inexpresivo y sus zarpas ya no la amenazaban… ¿qué lo detuvo?

–Malditos humanos… son tan frágiles– fueron las últimas palabras de Sesshomaru antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia la oscuridad forestal.

La joven se quedó sin palabras y sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla. Cayó de nuevo al suelo, sintiendo como el corazón golpeaba sin control contra su agitado pecho. Su respiración era irregular y el nudo en la garganta no desaparecía. Trataba de comprender que había sucedido, ella estaba segura de que moriría hace tan solo un momento.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que por fin recuperó un poco la serenidad. Se levantó, tomó su canasta y los hongos que habían caído al suelo. Dio un vistazo rápido a los arboles por donde había desaparecido el demonio y después comenzó a correr de regreso a su casa.

…

En los límites del bosque, el Lord del Oeste caminaba pensativo antes de iniciar el regreso a su territorio.

– _Tan frágiles… esa humana morirá pronto…_ – pensó con indiferencia.

…

Izayoi llegó a su hogar, agitada todavía. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina en busca de agua para tratar de calmarse.

– ¿Sucede algo princesa?– cuestionó Myoga, quien entraba en ese momento, después de escucharla llegar.

– ¡El primogénito de InuTaisho quiso asesinarme!– contestó nerviosamente mientras bebía.

– ¡No puede ser!, ¿qué sucedió, está usted bien?– preguntó conmocionado.

–No puedo explicarlo… yo estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme por InuYasha. Él tenía sus garras apuntando a mi cuello y después…– otro trago e hizo una pausa. – Escuche que olfateaba cerca de mi… y cuando abrí los ojos, solamente me miraba… luego dijo que los humanos somos muy frágiles. –

La pulga no entendió esas palabras, pero se quedó pensando en la extraña conducta de Sesshomaru. –Princesa, no sé qué decirle, pero debemos agradecer que no la lastimo. –

En ese momento escucharon las risas de InuYasha y Nori, estaban llegando a la casa.

–No les digas nada Myoga, por favor– pidió Izayoi.

La pulga asintió y se alejo saltando por la ventana, tenía que averiguar el porqué de esas palabras.

– ¡Hola mami, mira lo que me regaló Imari!– dijo el niño alegremente, mostrándole una caracola de hermosos colores azulados. – ¡Se escucha el mar dentro de ella!–

–Que linda es, que bonito detalle por parte de ella– contestó la joven con una sonrisa.

–Princesa, consiguió suficientes trufas por lo que veo– habló Nori, revisando la canasta.

–Así es, sólo que debes explicarme de nuevo como diferenciarlas, porque aun me confundo. –

La plática continúo dentro de la cocina, distrayendo a Izayoi y olvidándose poco a poco del mal rato.

…

Esa misma noche.

Myoga estaba sentado en el techo, meditando con los ojos cerrados.

– _La princesa dijo que el señor Sesshomaru olfateo cerca de ella_ – pensó para sí mismo. – _¿Por qué haría eso?, ¿por qué un demonio olfatearía a un humano?, ¿algo llamo su atención? Y al decir que los humanos son frágiles, quiere decir que detectó debilidad en ella. Debilidad, fragilidad… eso es obvio, los humanos son una especie vulnerable en comparación con las criaturas sobrenaturales_ – siguió cavilando un poco más.

Entonces abrió los ojos y se puso de pie. –Tendré que hacerlo, en la única manera en que puedo saber más– dijo con firmeza.

Momentos después se encontraba en la habitación de Izayoi. Con sutileza se acerco a su pie, el cual permanecía ligeramente descubierto. Teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, comenzó a alimentarse de su sangre. Sólo fue un poco, lo necesario para no dejar una marca muy visible. Entonces salió por la ventana y se dirigió de nuevo al techo.

Se sentó a esperar la reacción de su cuerpo. Siendo un demonio pulga, tenía la capacidad de descubrir algunas cosas cuando tomaba sangre de otras criaturas. No había bebido de Izayoi desde hace un par de años, prefería hacerlo de InuYasha dado que tenía sangre de Inugami y como lo hacía una vez a la semana, al niño le era indiferente.

Repentinamente abrió los ojos y terribles náuseas invadieron su garganta. Comenzó a vomitar la sangre recién consumida y las contracciones de su estomago fueron dolorosas. Se atraganto unos segundos más hasta que dejó escapar la última gota. Limpió las comisuras de su boca, al tiempo que hacía una mueca de angustia.

– _¡No puede ser, la princesa… está enferma!_ – pensó con desesperación.

* * *

Continuara...

Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios y su tiempo de lectura :3


	11. Enfermedad y Dolor

Buenas noches :3

Ando algo ocupada buscando trabajo, así que tendrán que perdonarme por el retraso de este capitulo ;)

Aquí se los dejo y agradezco de antemano sus comentarios.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión, además de que me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capitulo 11: Enfermedad y Dolor

Se dice que algunos animales tienen la capacidad de olfatear ciertas enfermedades en otros seres vivos. Algunos demonios también pueden hacerlo ya que su desarrollado olfato les brinda muchas ventajas. Lord Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en la princesa, algo que era tenue casi imperceptible. Pero estaba ahí, en su interior, comenzando a crecer y dañar. Eso fue lo que le impidió asesinarla o tal vez fue por malsano placer, que la dejó vivir. Sus pensamientos eran un misterio.

…

Fiesta anual del pueblo.

El ambiente era de júbilo en la plaza central del lugar, muchas antorchas y faroles de papel multicolor adornaban las casas. Había mesas con comida y bebida, la gente platicaba, reía y bailaba al ritmo de los instrumentos que ejecutaban una alegre tonada.

Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, entretenidos en sus juegos infantiles. InuYasha e Imari no eran la excepción y retozaban con mucha energía acompañando a los demás infantes, siempre bajo la vigilante mirada de sus madres. Era una época de celebración dado que la cosecha había sido abundante y el comercio con el pueblo vecino había dejado ganancias. Todos los habitantes se habían organizado para el festejo y ahora disfrutaban del momento de ocio.

Tres mujeres estaban cerca de una mesa con un amplio surtido frutal, cada una disfrutaba de una porción al tiempo que platicaban animadamente.

–Que agradable es esto– dijo Izayoi.

–Tiene razón princesa– contestó Nori. –A mi me encantaría bailar. –

– ¿Y por qué no lo haces Nori?, invita a bailar a alguno de ellos– comentó Kazumi, señalando con la mirada a un grupo de hombres que se reían distraídamente.

La mujer mayor se sonrojo. –Como dices eso jovencita, me daría mucha pena– una pequeña risa incómoda. –Lo más normal sería que alguno de ellos me invitara a bailar. –

–Vamos Nori, no tiene nada de malo que tu tomes la iniciativa y lo invites– habló de nuevo Izayoi, guiñándole un ojo.

La nana estaba a punto de contestarle cuando de pronto la princesa se llevó una mano a la frente, sus ojos se entrecerraron y después se pusieron en blanco. En un segundo la fruta que comía cayó de su mano, dio un paso vacilante hacia el frente y sus rodillas dejaron de sostenerla, desplomándose pesadamente.

– ¡Izayoi!– dijo asustada Kazumi, acercándose de inmediato a su lado y tratando de reanimarla.

Nori comenzó a hacerle aire con la mano al tiempo que le tocaba la frente. – ¡Princesa, reaccione por favor!– le habló con desesperación. – ¡Ayuda por favor, que alguien nos auxilie!– gritó a las personas de alrededor.

Rápidamente la atención se centro en ellas y dos hombres se apresuraron a cargar a Izayoi, mientras otro llamaba al médico del pueblo.

En medio de la conmoción, InuYasha observaba fijamente a su madre desde cierta distancia. Un irracional miedo estrujo su corazón al contemplarla inerte y un terrible presentimiento lo invadió.

…

Un rato después, la princesa reposaba en su habitación. Tenía temperatura y Nori intentaba disminuirla con compresas de agua fría. Solamente había abierto los ojos un momento para contemplar el rostro asustado de InuYasha, después volvió a quedarse dormida.

Ya la había revisado el doctor de la aldea, dejándole instrucciones a la nana para preparar ciertas infusiones medicinales para que las tomara en los siguientes días. El viejo galeno había notado una extraña palidez en Izayoi y pensó que podría ser por una mala alimentación o por intoxicación. Sin embargo, se comprometió en visitarla para vigilar su recuperación.

Nori salió de la recámara cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. –Ya bajó la fiebre, ahora solo duerme– dijo.

– ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?– preguntó Kazumi, quien permanecía en la sala con su hija.

–El médico dice que podría ser por falta de una adecuada alimentación, pero no creo que sea eso– contestó la mujer mayor.

–Espero que se recupere pronto. Imari y yo nos retiramos, vendremos mañana por la tarde– indicó la joven.

– ¿Y dónde está InuYasha?– preguntó la niña.

–Está sentado junto a su madre, no quiere moverse de ahí– comentó la nana.

–Será mejor que estés con él y con Izayoi. Hasta mañana– se despidieron madre e hija.

…

InuYasha no dejaba de vigilar el sueño de su madre, cada cierto tiempo humedecía el paño en agua para volver a colocarlo sobre su frente. No quería ir a dormir, pero el sueño ya pesaba sobre sus parpados. Nori entro a la habitación, traía consigo un futon y una manta extra.

Después de colocarlos al lado de la princesa le habló a InuYasha. –Duerme un rato pequeño, yo la cuidare. –

–No quiero dejarla sola– contestó el niño con los ojos amodorrados.

–No estará sola, vamos a quedarnos a su lado toda la noche– dijo la mujer.

Mientras tanto, en el patio permanecía Myoga escuchando en silencio, cerca de la ventana del cuarto. Había estado meditando sobre qué hacer respecto a la información obtenida después de beber su sangre. Se había mantenido indeciso porque desconocía la enfermedad, pero guardaba la esperanza de que el curandero humano pudiera ayudarla. No diría nada por el momento, solamente se mantendría expectante, tal vez existía la posibilidad de que no fuera algo grave.

…

Al día siguiente Izayoi despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, que fue aminorando poco a poco conforme tomaba el té que Nori le preparaba. Posteriormente, el doctor la visitó durante toda la semana, revisando sus síntomas y recomendándole que comer y que beber. Durante esos días Izayoi hizo poca actividad física, ya que un extraño cansancio la invadió. Su salud parecía frágil y por momentos la nana pensó que empeoraría.

Afortunadamente días después, Izayoi comenzó a recuperar las fuerzas. Poco a poco su vitalidad regresaba y de manera gradual volvió a sus actividades normales. Nori e InuYasha sintieron un gran alivio.

–Mami, ¿ya no te sientes cansada?– preguntó el niño, mirando a su madre desde la entrada a la cocina.

–Ya estoy bien hijo, la medicina del doctor me ayudó– contestó la joven. –Ahora ve a lavarte las manos y llama a Nori, ya vamos a comer. –

El pequeño solamente sonrío y se alejo rápidamente en busca de la nana. En ese momento la joven volteo a hacia la ventana, Myoga llegaba saltando desde el patio.

–Saludos princesa– dijo.

–Hola Myoga, no te había visto desde hace unos días, ¿estabas de viaje?– preguntó ella.

–No exactamente princesa, he estado recorriendo el valle y averiguando con mis contactos de la frontera Oeste, qué saben acerca del señor Sesshomaru– explicó Myoga.

La mujer hizo un gesto de nerviosismo al tiempo que tragaba saliva. – ¿Hay malas noticias?–

–No princesa, no se inquiete. Creo que por el momento ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por el Lord. Él ha vuelto al palacio del Oeste y según me dijeron, está ocupado con sus responsabilidades de estado– indicó el sirviente. –Tal vez de ahora en adelante podamos seguir en paz con nuestras vidas. –

–Pero sé que en algún momento él volverá para enfrentar a mi hijo– dijo la princesa con seriedad.

–Dejemos que el tiempo avance y no desaprovechemos esta oportunidad de vida. Cuando llegue el momento, yo hablaré con InuYasha para que se prepare a futuro y esté listo para luchar por lo que le corresponde– finalizó Myoga.

…

Un mes después.

Izayoi se encontraba en el patio tendiendo unas mantas. Era media mañana y la casa estaba tranquila, InuYasha había ido a visitar a Imari para jugar, mientras que Nori estaba comprando algunas cosas en el almacén del pueblo y Myoga se encontraba en su partida semanal de mahjong con el señor Kenji.

Todo parecía transcurrir normalmente cuando de repente la joven sintió un fuerte mareo. Cayó de rodillas al pasto y se sostuvo con sus brazos, la vista se le oscurecía y sus sienes comenzaron a punzar al mismo tiempo que un aturdimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Parpadeo un par de veces cuando vio que la hierba se teñía de rojo. Tratando de no perder el equilibrio, dirigió una mano a su rostro e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que la sangre fluía de su nariz.

– ¡No puede ser…!– susurró débilmente antes de caer desmayada.

…

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver el rostro de su hijo, el pequeño tenía una expresión de angustia.

– ¡Mami!– dijo emocionado y se abrazó a ella con fuerza. –Me asuste mucho… tu no despertabas y yo…yo no sabía qué hacer. –

Nori entro en ese momento a la habitación. –Princesa, que bueno que ya despertó…– dijo con alegría. –Cuando volví, InuYasha estaba muy sobresaltado, él la encontró tirada en el patio, ¿qué sucedió?–

–No lo sé… simplemente sentí un mareo y después comencé a sangrar de la nariz… no recuerdo nada más– contestó Izayoi, soltando a InuYasha quien ya parecía más tranquilo.

–Será mejor visitar de nuevo al médico, no me parece normal ese desmayo. Además, he notado que se fatiga muy rápido… ¿por qué no ha dicho nada?– cuestionó preocupada Nori.

–Yo pensé que era algo pasajero, por eso no le di importancia– indicó Izayoi.

–Mami, debemos pedirle más té al doctor– intervino InuYasha.

–Si hijo, tendré que consultarlo de nuevo– respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Más tarde los tres visitaron al galeno, quien volvió a revisarla y a tratar de descifrar qué era lo que sucedía con Izayoi. Siendo tan joven no debería tener ningún problema de salud, sin embargo no se podía descartar la posibilidad de que tuviera alguna enfermedad. Nuevamente un tratamiento con plantas medicinales y algunas recomendaciones extras fue lo que recibió la princesa.

No obstante, el malestar general persistía y poco a poco se presentaron otros síntomas. A lo largo del siguiente mes, el cansancio se mantuvo constante, los mareos eran impredecibles y a veces venían acompañados con dolores de cabeza. Llegó un momento en que la molestia fue tan fuerte, que la obligo a pasar el resto del día recostada en su habitación.

Nori salió de la recámara, su mirada reflejaba preocupación. – _Pobre de mi querida Izayoi, su salud está decayendo nuevamente_ – pensó.

–Tal vez deberíamos buscar otra opinión– dijo la pulga, que se encontraba en el pasillo. –He oído rumores de una curandera en el siguiente pueblo. –

–Sí, estoy de acuerdo… señor Myoga, realmente me preocupa la princesa, ella siempre fue una niña muy sana y jamás dio muestras de debilidad, ni siquiera cuando se resfriaba… tengo un mal presentimiento– expresó la mujer con tristeza.

El pequeño demonio percibió la pena de la mujer. –Haremos todo lo posible por ayudarla…–

…

Dos días después.

InuYasha se encontraba en la colina favorita de su madre, sentado en un viejo tronco mirando a la nada. Imari lo acompañaba como siempre, en un gesto de fraternidad y apoyo.

–Tengo miedo Imari…– dijo el chiquillo.

–No te preocupes, tu mamá se curara pronto– le contestó la niña, abrazándolo.

–Niños es hora de regresar– dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los infantes bajaron del tronco y cada uno tomó una mano de la mujer. Kazumi había aceptado cuidar a InuYasha en lo que Izayoi, Nori y Myoga viajaban al otro poblado para consultar a la curandera. Al principio el niño quería ir con ellos pero Imari lo convenció de quedarse y esperar. Pasarían al menos tres días antes de que su madre regresara.

La mujer notó la angustia del pequeño. –InuYasha, no estés triste, yo sé que tu mamá es una mujer muy fuerte. Ya verás que cuando regrese, estará mejor y seguramente preparara tu postre favorito– le dijo.

–Espero que esté bien, ya quiero que vuelva– respondió desganado.

Más tarde después de cenar.

Los niños jugaban con unos muñecos y una pelota en la estancia. Kazumi cosía una tela y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al pequeño mestizo. – _¿Que sería de éste niño si algo le sucediera a su madre?_ – meditó.

Había estado al pendiente de Izayoi desde la primera vez que se desmayo en la fiesta. Incluso le ofreció su apoyo cuando no pudo hacer sus labores. Ahora estaba más preocupada, ya que su amiga parecía más delgada y recientemente había descubierto que ocultaba unos extraños moretones en brazos y piernas. Kazumi sabía que esas marcas no eran normales, no parecían golpes, sino extrañas manchas que iban resaltando poco a poco sobre su piel, definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tres viajeros por fin habían llegado al pueblo y por fortuna consiguieron localizar rápidamente a la curandera. Se dice que esta anciana rebasa los cien años de edad y es experta en curar extraños males. Su morada tenía un raro aire sobrenatural, sin embargo, era una mujer sumamente respetada en ese lugar y en las tierras más allá del territorio Norte, incluso algunas criaturas sobrenaturales la conocían. Myoga había escuchado de ella hace tiempo y tuvo la intención de consultarla tan pronto se dio cuenta del extraño sabor en la sangre de Izayoi, no obstante decidió esperar un poco, antes de tomar una decisión precipitada. Pero ahora que la salud de la princesa había empeorado, se lamentaba no haber iniciado el viaje antes.

–Buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es Izayoi– se presentó humildemente la joven.

–Hola pequeña, yo soy Naoru, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?– respondió la anciana, mirándola fijamente con opacos ojos grises.

La princesa sintió como la centenaria mujer la examinaba profundamente con sólo la mirada, provocándole un poco de incomodidad. Pero a pesar de ello, comenzó a explicarle todos sus síntomas y lo que había estado sucediéndole en los últimos dos meses. La curandera escuchó atentamente y después le pidió a Izayoi que le permitiera revisarla, empezando por sus ojos y después por las marcas de su piel.

Afuera del lugar, Myoga y Nori esperaban pacientemente en silencio, rezando por buenas noticias. Pasó alrededor de media hora en la que sólo se escuchaban murmullos y el olor de hierbas quemadas colmaba el ambiente. Poco después la puerta se abrió y la joven salió caminando con gesto tranquilo.

–Gracias señora Naoru– dijo Izayoi haciendo una reverencia a la anciana.

La vieja curandera asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo un gesto ligeramente serio. –Vayan con cuidado– fueron sus únicas palabras. Entonces su mirada se posó en la pulga y susurró mentalmente una petición. – _Pequeño demonio, necesito hablar contigo._ –

…

Más tarde, las dos mujeres dormían en una pequeña posada. Myoga permaneció en un rincón de la habitación, esperando pacientemente a que la noche avanzara. Después se incorporo y salió del lugar en absoluto silencio, dirigiéndose al hogar de la curandera. La anciana ya lo esperaba en la entrada y su lúgubre gesto le sugirió que el asunto para el cual lo requería, no era nada grato.

–Buenas noches demonio– saludó la vieja mujer.

–Puede llamarme Myoga, señora– contestó la pulga. – ¿Porque me ha citado?–

– ¿Qué relación mantienes con esas mujeres?– preguntó. –Es decir, por lo regular las criaturas sobrenaturales se mantienen a distancia de los humanos– indicó.

–Es una cuestión de amistad y lealtad con ellas y con el hijo de la princesa Izayoi… su padre fue mi amo– respondió Myoga con seriedad.

–Bien, te preguntó esto por una razón importante– la curandera hizo una pausa y cerró un momento los ojos. –Esa jovencita está condenada a muerte… – dijo con seriedad.

Myoga pudo notar el escalofrió recorrerle la espalda antes de poder hablar. –No puede ser…–

–Tú eres un demonio que se alimenta de sangre, ¿verdad?– preguntó la anciana. – ¿Haz probado su sangre?–

El pequeño sirviente desvió la mirada y su silencio fue suficiente respuesta.

Naoru soltó una pesada exhalación antes de continuar. –Entonces lo sabes… esa muchacha tiene una enfermedad que no se puede detener… ese mal no tiene cura– sus palabras fueron crudas y tristes a la vez.

– ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad?– preguntó la pulga.

La anciana negó con la cabeza. – A pesar de mis décadas de experiencia, desconozco su mal y no hay manera de sanarla… ella no es la primera persona que he visto con esos síntomas y no será la última que muera por ese padecimiento… –

– ¿Entonces qué fue lo que le dio?– preguntó Myoga, recordando que Izayoi llevaba una plantita de extrañas hojas y un paquete envuelto en tela cuando salió de su revisión.

–Medicina atenuante… para controlar su dolor– explicó Naoru. –Lo lamento pequeño demonio, prepárense para lo inevitable– fueron sus palabras finales antes de regresar a su morada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres días después, el trió regresó a la aldea.

– ¡Mami, que bueno que volviste!– grito InuYasha al ver a su madre en la puerta.

–Hola mi amor, ¿cómo has estado?– preguntó ella, levantando en brazos al pequeño. Tan pronto llegaron al pueblo, Izayoi fue por él a casa de Kazumi.

–Bien mami, Imari y su mamá son muy amables conmigo– contestó el niño.

Izayoi sonrió, al tiempo que soltaba al infante. –Ve por tus cosas, tengo que hablar con Kazumi. –

– ¿Cómo estas Izayoi, que te dijo la curandera?– preguntó la otra mujer.

–Estoy bien, solo tengo que tomar más infusiones y mejorar mi alimentación– contestó sonriente Izayoi. –Gracias por cuidar a InuYasha. –

–No te preocupes, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo. Ojala te recuperes muy pronto– dijo con sinceridad Kazumi.

Madre e hijo se despidieron, dirigiéndose a su hogar.

…

La noche llegó y avanzó lentamente.

La puerta al jardín se abrió e Izayoi salió caminando en silencio. Frente al cenotafio de InuTaisho se arrodilló y sus manos se unieron para comenzar una plegaria al tiempo que una lágrima humedecía su mejilla.

–Concédeme el tiempo necesario para velar por mi hijo…– susurró.

Alguien habló con voz triste detrás de ella. –Princesa… –

–Myoga, sé que la curandera habló contigo también… por favor, nadie debe saberlo– pronunció con firmeza a pesar del nudo en su garganta.

–Eso es imposible, aunque nadie diga nada, todos se darán cuenta– respondió la pulga.

–Escúchame por favor… la señora Naoru fue muy sincera conmigo y a pesar de lo terrible que pueda parecer… yo no le temo a la muerte– su voz fue disminuyendo. –Lo único que lamento es que no podre seguir cuidando de InuYasha. –

La princesa se derrumbó y silenciosas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. El sirviente agacho la mirada, tratando de controlar sus propias emociones, pero fue inútil.

–Pero princesa… ¿entonces usted se ha resignado?– cuestionó con tristeza.

–Todo tiene que morir y la vida debe continuar… yo ya esperaba mi muerte desde que Lord Sesshomaru nos encontró… y realmente lo que más me preocupa es que mi hijo esté a salvo– dijo entrecortado. Su voz seguía quebrada y sus ojos reflejaban una gran pena, no por ella, sino por el futuro de su vástago. –Myoga, júrame que cuidaras de InuYasha… –

– ¡Lo juro por mi vida, princesa!– contestó el fiel sirviente.

–Gracias… ahora, por favor déjame sola, lo necesito– finalizó, girando lentamente hacia la tumba.

El pequeño demonio sintió un dolor en el pecho y apretó con fuerza los parpados a pesar de las lágrimas, hizo una reverencia y se alejo en silencio. El viento sopló a través de los árboles y el frío ambiental se sintió más pesado que de costumbre. A lo lejos, los sonidos de animales nocturnos parecían entonar un funesto réquiem.

…

Los siguientes meses Izayoi continúo su vida como si nada sucediera. La desconocida enfermedad crecía en su interior y aunque lentos, lo síntomas fueron empeorando. A pesar de comer lo necesario y vigilar su salud, el extraño mal comenzó a consumirla gradualmente.

Su familia y amistades se dieron cuenta a pesar de que ella lo negó al principio y en silencio lo fueron aceptando con resignación, después de que Myoga hablará con ellos. Nori, Kazumi y el señor Kenji se enteraron cuando estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de la pequeña Imari. La princesa se desmayó en medio de todos y comenzó a sangrar de boca y nariz, sufrió una convulsión y al día siguiente permaneció inconsciente. En ese momento, y sin que los niños se dieran cuenta, el pequeño demonio les confesó todo y con lagrimas en los ojos les suplicó que la apoyaran hasta el final. Decidieron mantener a InuYasha en la ignorancia, por su propio bien.

El tiempo siguió su marcha, Izayoi demostraba una gran entereza a pesar de la debilidad que la aquejaba, a pesar de las fiebres nocturnas, los sangrados nasales, la pérdida de peso y los terribles mareos. La planta que le obsequiara la vieja Naoru, crecía abundantemente y sus hojas era una medicina que le ayudaba a soportar el terrible dolor que se expandía por su interior. Lamentablemente, llegó el momento en que su efecto ya no fue suficiente para calmar el sufrimiento.

…

InuYasha sabía que su madre estaba muriendo. No fue necesario que nadie se lo dijera, su propio instinto se lo susurraba cuando la miraba a los ojos y veía como su brillo se iba apagando. Ese terrible presentimiento que le estrujo el corazón hace tan sólo unos meses, cuando la vio desmayarse por primera vez, se había vuelto una cruel realidad. La impotencia de verla marchitarse lentamente y no poder hacer nada por ella, era el peor dolor que jamás había sentido en su corta vida.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, la princesa Izayoi se debilitó hasta que cierto día ya no pudo levantarse del futon.

–Mami… tú siempre estarás conmigo, ¿verdad?– preguntó esperanzado el niño.

–Hijo, yo estaré contigo… aunque no me puedas ver– contestó ella con dificultad.

–Estas mintiendo… – dijo con tristeza al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar.

–InuYasha… no quiero que llores, recuerda que eres hijo del gran InuTaisho– le pidió, acariciando su mejilla.

–No es justo, no quiero que me dejes– suplicó, limpiándose las lágrimas.

–Cariño… ¿has visto las flores del campo, has visto cómo nacen, crecen y mueren?– preguntó Izayoi.

–…– el niño mantuvo el silencio y sus orejitas se agacharon. La analogía era tan clara y tan dura que no sabía cómo asimilarla.

–Hijo, todo ser vivo pasa por ésta etapa de transición, unos antes y otros después… no estés triste por algo que es tan natural como la salida del sol– explicó la princesa.

–Pero mami… yo no quiero… yo…– el niño comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Ella se levantó con dificultad y lo abrazo contra su pecho. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y cayó sobre el pelo blanco del pequeño. A pesar del dolor que sentía como madre, no podía permitir que su hijo se derrumbara, no dejaría que InuYasha se debilitara por esta tragedia, él tenía que ser fuerte y debía prepararse para el futuro.

–Escúchame InuYasha, nunca olvides tu linaje y cuando llegue el momento, busca la herencia de tu padre– pidió con firmeza, separándolo lentamente de su regazo. –Quiero que me prometas que jamás cederás ante la irá… prométeme que serás valiente y que nunca te dejaras vencer por la adversidad… júrame que siempre serás un muchacho noble y que harás lo correcto pase lo que pase… –

El chiquillo la miraba con los ojos llorosos y lentamente asintió a sus palabras.

– ¡Lo prometo!– contestó.

La mujer se recostó nuevamente y sujetando la mano del niño, hizo que se acercara a ella para colocar un beso en su frente. –Te amo hijo, nunca lo olvides. –

–Yo también te amo… –dijo InuYasha, estrechando con fuerza la mano de su madre.

Ella sonrío y su rostro se relajó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

– ¿Mami?–

La mano de Izayoi se aflojó e InuYasha escucho claramente como el corazón dio su último latido dentro del pecho, para después quedar solamente en frío silencio.

– ¡Mamá!–

El desgarrador grito del niño se escuchó por toda la casa. Afuera de la habitación, Nori y Myoga lloraron en silencio.

* * *

Continuara...

T_T no se ustedes, pero a mi me costo trabajo hacer la corrección final porque me ganaba el sentimiento. Este es el penúltimo capitulo, la próxima semana espero traerles el final. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.


	12. La Vida Continua

Buenas noches :3

Antes que nada, perdónenme por el retraso XD he estado ocupada con la búsqueda de trabajo XD pero aquí les dejo el capitulo final.

Todos sabíamos que Izayoi moriría, así que en esta parte sólo describo lo que sucedió con InuYasha después, lo cual lo hago sin entrar en demasiados detalles.

Muchas Gracias por haber seguido esta historia ;3 espero que les haya gustado y me regalen un comentario :D

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión, además de que me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capitulo 12: La Vida Continua

InuYasha corría desbocadamente por el bosque, su agitada respiración apenas lograba llenar sus pulmones y las lágrimas de sus ojos se perdían en el viento de la noche. Nada parecía poder evitar su loca carrera, los arboles pasaban a su lado velozmente y los arbustos iban quedando detrás de sus saltos. El lastimero llanto del cachorro era escuchado por todos los habitantes del monte, los cuales se mantuvieron en silencio como señal de luto a su dolor.

Su madre acababa de morir y no podía aceptarlo, al menos no en ese momento. Tan pronto escuchó que su corazón se detuvo, comenzó a gritarle para que despertara, la agitó una y otra vez pero ella permaneció inerte y un terrible dolor estrujo su alma. Gritó hasta quedarse sin voz y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada lo alteró al grado de perder el control de sus emociones, provocando que saliera huyendo de la casa. Nori y Myoga no pudieron detenerlo.

El viento siguió entonando su triste melodía cual misa fúnebre y las nubes obscurecieron el cielo dando paso a la fría lluvia. No le importó a InuYasha, su mente estaba bloqueada con la dolorosa visión de Izayoi muerta, no tenía cabeza para nada más que su acelerada huida, la cual prosiguió mecánicamente sin importarle el destino final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Territorio del Oeste.

Lady Irasue miraba en silencio la joya de su collar, la piedra Meido había terminado de revelar la última imagen de la humana y su cachorro. Dirigió la vista hacia el cielo y miró con indiferencia el andar de las nubes por un par de minutos. Entonces se levantó de su diván y caminó al inicio de las escaleras que descendían hacia el siguiente piso, donde un grupo de soldados se mantenían estáticos en su puesto de vigilancia permanente.

–Envía a uno de tus hombres a buscar a mi hijo– ordenó al guardia más cercano. El hombre hizo una reverencia y se retiró inmediatamente del lugar.

…

Un par de horas después, Lord Sesshomaru llegó a la residencia de su madre. Con paso tranquilo entró a la estancia y subió las escaleras. Encontró a su progenitora recargada en el balcón, mirando nuevamente su collar.

– ¿Me llamaste, madre?–

La demonesa alzo la mirada. –La humana ha muerto. –

– ¿Ha muerto?– contestó con ligera sorpresa. –Pensé que viviría más tiempo. –

–Me imagino que te diste cuenta, parecía ser una hembra fuerte a pesar de todo lo que vivió. Pero veo que los humanos aun no logran superar sus propias enfermedades– contestó la demonesa.

Sesshomaru asintió ligeramente y después de giró para retirarse.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?– preguntó Irasue.

–Nada… no puedo hacer nada hasta que el bastardo sea mayor– respondió el Lord, ladeando un poco el rostro.

La demonesa observó como su hijo se alejó volando rápidamente y no pudo reprimir una extraña sonrisa al verlo desviar su ruta hacia la frontera Norte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los sollozos de InuYasha se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. Su mirada, fija en el horizonte, reflejaba el malestar que lo invadía. Apenas era un niño y aunque ya entendía el concepto de vida y muerte, no era capaz de aceptar que su madre ya no estaría más a su lado.

Permaneció por largo rato inmóvil a la orilla de una saliente elevada en un desfiladero cuya vista dominaba gran parte del valle. No le importaba que el agua humedeciera su cabello y su vestimenta. No le importaba el golpe del viento, ni la obscuridad que se avecinaba, tampoco los sonidos del bosque, no le importaba absolutamente nada… hasta que percibió su olor.

–Deja de llorar cachorro– dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El chiquillo volteó lentamente, sus ojos llorosos daban una expresión tan lastimera que cualquiera se hubiera conmovido, excepto el demonio que tenía enfrente. El niño lo miró a los ojos y no puedo evitar sentir miedo, pero se mantuvo quieto y en silencio.

–No olvides que tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente y algún día vendré a saldarlo– le dijo con frialdad. –Si no maduras y no eres capaz de superar esto, morirás– sentenció.

–Mi mamá… yo no…– el llanto le impedía hablar.

Sesshomaru se movió velozmente y en un parpadeo se ubicó a escasos centímetros de InuYasha, las garras se cerraron sobre su cuello. El niño se estremeció, pero no opuso resistencia alguna.

–Eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza, aparte de ser un mestizo, eres un pequeño cobarde– dijo amenazante. – ¡Dame un motivo para no cortarte el cuello aquí mismo!– le grito al tiempo que su mano apretaba con fuerza, impidiéndole respirar.

El pequeño comenzó a agitarse, reaccionando más por instinto que por estar consciente de la situación. En ese instante sus pequeñas zarpas se clavaron en el brazo de Sesshomaru, arañando hasta donde su fuerza se lo permitió. El demonio apenas parpadeo, pero su expresión cambio a un ligero gesto de satisfacción. Entonces lo arrojó hacia unos arbustos, los cuales provocaron algunas raspaduras superficiales.

InuYasha se levantó sacudiéndose las hojas y cuando busco de nuevo al Lord, sólo alcanzo a ver su gélida mirada, indicándole que se volverían a ver, acto seguido inició el vuelo hasta desaparecer. El niño no alcanzaba a entender el odio de Sesshomaru, pero dentro de sí mismo, ya comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que él sería su constante enemigo.

…

Aldea del viejo Kenji.

El funeral de la princesa se realizó con honores, todos en el pueblo asistieron a dar sus condolencias. Algunos preguntaron por el pequeño InuYasha, pero Nori y Kazumi no supieron que decirles. El niño no había vuelto desde el día anterior cuando escapó. La nana sabia que el pequeño estaría bien y que regresaría para el final del velorio, simplemente no quería estar con nadie por el momento, necesitaba estar solo.

En las afueras del pueblo, en la colina favorita de la princesa, el cachorro miraba su casa a la lejanía. Ya había regresado pero no quería acercarse. Sus ojos estaban irritados y cansados de tanto llorar. Esperaría hasta que todos se hubieran retirado y sólo estuviera su familia.

…

Horas después, el cansancio había vencido a Nori y a Kazumi, ambas dormían en una recamara junto con Imari. Cuando InuYasha se adentro en la sala, pudo darse cuenta que únicamente Myoga permanecía cerca de su madre, rezando. El niño caminó lentamente y se sentó a un costado, murmuró una plegaria y de nueva cuenta lloró en silencio.

–Pequeño InuYasha, sabes que cuentas nosotros, ¿verdad?– habló Myoga.

–Si… gracias– contestó en voz baja.

–No te preocupes… la princesa ahora ha pasado a otro plano existencial, sin dolor y sin sufrimiento– dijo la pulga, quien a duras penas podía mantener un poco la serenidad.

–Es posible que ahora ella se reencuentre con tu padre– dijo otra voz. Nori entró a la sala, su gesto era triste.

El niño corrió directo a sus brazos, para él, esa mujer era como su segunda madre. La nana lo abrazó protegiéndolo y consolándolo.

El pequeño sirviente miraba en silencio. – _Mi señor InuTaisho, princesa Izayoi… yo les prometo que InuYasha será un gran muchacho, lo juró_ – pensó con determinación.

…

Una semana después.

Nori revisaba las pertenecías de Izayoi, guardando lo importante y desechando lo que no. InuYasha había permanecido retraído esos días y ni siquiera quiso ver a Imari para jugar, sin embargo, esa mañana despertó con una expresión alegre en los ojos.

–Nori… soñé con mamá– dijo el niño desde el umbral de la puerta.

– ¿En serio, pequeño?, platícame tu sueño– contestó la mujer mayor.

–Ella estaba en un campo de flores rosas, me sonreía y me decía que me amaba y que siempre me estaría cuidando– explicó el infante.

Nori le sonrió y suspiró aliviada. – _Gracias al cielo, esto es de gran ayuda para InuYasha_ – pensó. –Qué lindo sueño, ¿ahora entiendes lo que te dijimos Myoga y yo?, aunque no la veas, ella estará contigo. –

El chiquillo asintió y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. – ¿Qué haces?– cuestionó.

–Acomodando unas cosas, ven aquí, tengo algo para ti– contestó la mujer. –Estira la mano. –

InuYasha lo hizo y ella deposito una pequeña concha de mar sobre su palma. El pequeño la miró con curiosidad y la abrió despacio. Contenía rubor para labios e inmediatamente supo que era de su madre. Sus ojos se alegraron al tiempo que se humedecieron.

–Llévala contigo siempre, como un recuerdo de tu madre– indicó Nori.

– ¡Así lo haré, gracias!– afirmó con gran convicción.

Más tarde, después de comer, el niño decidió ir a la casa de Kazumi e Imari. La vida debía continuar y que mejor manera de superar las adversidades que con la amistad de los amigos y la familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _El tiempo sigue su marcha y la vida no se detiene…_

Ha pasado poco más de un año desde la muerte de Izayoi. InuYasha tiene seis años y sigue viviendo tranquilamente en la aldea del señor Kenji.

Sin embargo, la sombra de la adversidad llegó al pueblo poco después. A pesar de ser un lugar semi aislado y tranquilo, fue inevitable que la enfermedad lo alcanzara. Una plaga de origen desconocido comenzó a cobrar la vida de los habitantes. Unos decían que el mal llegó del extranjero, otros contaron que se trataba de consecuencias bélicas entre humanos y demonios. Nadie tenía la verdad completa.

El mal se extendió rápido y no hubo tiempo para nada, muchos abandonaron la aldea al ver el número tan repentino de contagios y muertes. Incluso Naoru, la vieja curandera que alguna vez visitó Izayoi, se presentó en el pueblo para alertar a sus habitantes, exhortándolos a migrar a otro sitio ya que su propia aldea había sido arrasada por la extraña calamidad.

Desgraciadamente el señor Kenji y Nori no tuvieron tiempo, ya que también fueron parte de las víctimas. InuYasha tuvo que soportar por segunda vez la muerte de alguien sumamente importante en su vida. Y aun faltaba otra complicación, Kazumi e Imari estaban por partir y lo habían invitado a marcharse con ellas.

–Tengo miedo Myoga– dijo el niño con tristeza. El día anterior habían incinerado el cuerpo de Nori, junto con los restos de otras personas, era la única manera de frenar un poco los contagios.

–Te entiendo pequeño InuYasha, pero tienes que tomar una decisión ya que no podemos quedarnos– contestó preocupado el sirviente. –Tú y yo no nos enfermaremos, somos inmunes por nuestra capacidad sobrenatural, pero Kazumi e Imari podrían estar en peligro. –

–Vámonos de aquí Myoga, no quiero que les pase nada– pidió el chiquillo.

La pulga asintió, reservándose sus pensamientos. Jamás pensó que tendrían que abandonar ese lugar y más que nada su temor era por lo que sucedería después. InuYasha había crecido en éste pueblo, a vista de todos los habitantes, lo conocían y lo toleraban hasta cierto punto. Pero ahora, el hecho de marcharse a otro sitio, cambiaba por completo la situación. El pequeño mestizo tendría que enfrentarse a una posible incomprensión por parte de otros humanos y lo mismo sucedería con los demonios si buscase su aceptación.

…

– ¿Entonces lo has decidido, InuYasha?– preguntó Kazumi, mirando al niño sentado junto a su hija.

–Sí, quiero irme con ustedes– respondió, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Imari.

– ¡Qué bien, me alegra oír eso!– dijo con una gran sonrisa la niña.

–Entonces nos vamos ahora mismo, ya no debemos seguir aquí, no quiero que les pase nada malo– finalizó Kazumi.

La mujer, los niños y la pulga demonio abandonaron la aldea en dirección de las tierras del Este, donde vivía la abuela de Imari. La anciana recibió con cordialidad a todos y escuchó la historia del pequeño mestizo. No dijo nada, estaba muy vieja para prestarle atención a esos detalles, así que también aceptó al niño junto con la pulga.

…

Lamentablemente el presentimiento de Myoga se hizo realidad. En ese pueblo no confiaban en los demonios ya que con anterioridad habían sufrido de agresiones por parte de ellos y pensaban que InuYasha podría traerles problemas. A pesar de que Kazumi intercedió por el chiquillo, explicando que sólo era mitad demonio y que había sido criado como humano, muchos habitantes estuvieron en contra de su estadía.

 _"Podría ser un peligro para nuestros hijos", "Es una amenaza para la tranquilidad del pueblo", "Un demonio jamás será bueno", "Un día crecerá y nos atacará", "Que se vaya con los de su especie, no lo queremos aquí"_

Muchos prejuicios fueron pronunciados en contra de InuYasha a pesar de que no convivía con los aldeanos. Kazumi lo mantuvo protegido a pesar de todo, lo hizo como una promesa a su querida amiga Izayoi. Pero la intolerancia ya estaba sembrada en esas personas.

Cierto día Imari e InuYasha jugaban a las escondidas en el campo, cuando de repente un grupo de niños mal influenciados por los adultos, comenzaron a molestarlos. La reacción del pequeño mestizo fue un poco sorpresiva para los infantes, ya que los asusto al enseñarles colmillos y garras. No hubo persecución ni heridos, solamente un grupo de chiquillos asustados que hicieron un gran alboroto con sus padres.

La gente del pueblo fue a reclamarle a Kazumi, pero ella los encaró con valentía diciéndoles que el niño no había hecho nada más que defender a su hija de los otros. A pesar de todo, eso fue sólo el inicio de una serie de situaciones tensas en las que la incomprensión humana predominaba. Llegó un momento en que InuYasha era mal visto, insultado y agredido a la mínima oportunidad.

Esto comenzó a afectar el comportamiento del pequeño, generando rencor y odio contra cualquiera que no fuera alguien cercano a él. Myoga ya había previsto un escenario de este tipo, así que habló con InuYasha y le hizo entender que en algún momento, tendría que dejar el pueblo y buscar su camino en solitario. El niño comprendió perfectamente a qué se referiría y poco a poco su personalidad fue cambiando, volviéndose irritable e impulsivo, siempre a la defensiva.

El punto de quiebre llegó un día en que se encontraba con Imari recolectando bayas en el bosque cercano. Un pueblerino le arrojó una piedra agresivamente. InuYasha la esquivó debido a sus reflejos, lamentablemente alcanzó a Imari, hiriéndola en la frente. En ese momento, el mestizo perdió el control y la ira lo dominó, atacando al hombre y dejándolo herido de gravedad.

La noticia corrió por el pueblo, sin embargo, para cuando fueron a buscar a InuYasha, éste ya había huido. Todos supieron lo que sucedió y la pequeña Imari contó la verdad, pero la intransigencia tenia nublado el razonamiento de la gente. Kazumi supo en ese momento que el hijo de su amiga jamás podría volver a estar con ellas nunca más.

…

–Señor Myoga, ¿está seguro de que podrá encontrar a InuYasha?– preguntó angustiada Imari, quien tenía una venda en la cabeza, afortunadamente sólo había sido un rozón y pronto se recuperaría.

–No te preocupes niña, él estará bien. Se ha vuelto un niño muy fuerte… sé que lograra superar esto– contestó la pulga.

Su gesto era serio y afligido al mismo tiempo. En el patio ya lo esperaba un cuervo que lo ayudaría a buscar al chiquillo, así que sólo se estaba despidiendo de madre e hija.

–Ten cuidado Myoga y cuando encuentres a InuYasha, dile que siempre podrá contar con nosotras pase lo que pase y si algún día quiere regresar, aquí lo estaremos esperando– dijo Kazumi, a pesar de saber que eso nunca iba a suceder.

El pequeño demonio hizo una reverencia, para después, saltar sobre el lomo del pájaro y alejarse volando.

…

Después de dos días, encontró a InuYasha caminando por un bosque montañoso, se había alejado bastante sin rumbo fijo. Confirmó que estaba ileso y escuchó atentamente su situación.

–Entonces al darme cuenta de que había herido a ese hombre, escapé de la aldea– relató el niño. –Pero no me arrepiento, él se lo merecía por haber lastimado a Imari. –

–Te entiendo perfectamente y no tienes de que preocuparte, ella está bien, sólo fue un rozón– contestó Myoga. –Sin embargo, no podrás volver al pueblo. –

–Si, ya lo sé… no quiero que molesten a Kazumi ni a Imari por mi culpa. Será mejor que viva en el bosque o busque algún otro lugar donde pueda estar– declaró el chiquillo con sorprendente lucidez para su edad.

Myoga lo miró en silencio y comprendió que ya estaba madurando. Esto no debilitaría a InuYasha, porque la princesa Izayoi se encargo de forjarle un gran carácter. Sonrió para sus adentros, estaba orgulloso del hijo de su antiguo amo.

–Y dime, ¿ya comiste algo?–

–Sólo frutas que he recolectado, aun no he podido cazar nada– respondió InuYasha.

–Bien, parece que aquí no hay bestias peligrosas– dijo la pulga, al tiempo que revisaba y olfateaba a los alrededores. –Vamos, te enseñare como buscar y atrapar algo para comer. –

…

Pasó el tiempo, InuYasha se adapto a vivir en ese bosque. Afortunadamente no estaba habitado por fauna demoníaca, eso era una ventaja para el mestizo aunado a sus habilidades y fortalezas sobrenaturales. Myoga permaneció con él, enseñándole a cazar y a sobrevivir. En algún momento tuvo que interactuar de nuevo con humanos y otras criaturas, sobrellevando las consecuencias, a veces buenas y a veces malas, pero nunca se dejó vencer por la adversidad.

En algunas ocasiones el demonio pulga lo dejaba solo para viajar y ocuparse de otros asuntos, como la vigilancia de la tumba falsa de InuTaisho. Posteriormente lo visitaba para darle ánimos y exhortarlo a volverse más fuerte. A pesar del paso de los años, InuYasha sólo aparentaba tener dieciséis y aun no estaba listo para saber acerca de la herencia de su padre. Myoga tenía que ser paciente y esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han pasado doscientos años desde la muerte de InuTaisho y el nacimiento de InuYasha. El Lord de occidente y el mestizo sólo han tenido algunos encuentros contados, que no pasan más allá de los insultos y alguna que otra escaramuza sin llegar a nada serio.

Para éste momento Sesshomaru ya se ha enterado, por parte de Irasue, que colmillo de acero está en la tumba de su padre. Pero no ha sido capaz de encontrar la ubicación de dicho lugar. Más tarde supo que un antiguo enemigo del linaje Inugami, el clan de los Gatos Leopardo, estaba buscando venganza. Así que tuvo la remota idea de darle una oportunidad a su medio hermano para hacer algo por el Oeste.

Sin embargo, InuYasha ya había sido sellado por la sacerdotisa Kikyo. Cuando el Lord se enteró, no pudo hacer nada más que insultarlo por su debilidad. Así mismo, tuvo que tragarse su rabia por haber perdido la oportunidad de usar al mestizo para localizar la tumba de InuTaisho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Más de cincuenta años después, luego de la derrota de Naraku y el regreso de Kagome a la época feudal.

La tumba de Izayoi reposa a la sombra de un hermoso y frondoso árbol, cerca de un pequeño lago. Un joven de cabello blanco y orejas caninas se acerca y deposita un ramo de flores blancas. Se arrodilla y comienza a orar en silencio mientras una suave brisa le acaricia la mejilla.

–Gracias por todo, madre…–

= **FIN** =

* * *

Agradezco su tiempo, paciencia y comentarios :3

Tal vez mi próxima historia sea otro UA, en fin, a ver qué sucede. Por el momento me voy a tomar un descanso de fin de año XDXDXD

Hasta pronto ;)


End file.
